A Life In Salem
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Jackie is a young woman who is getting deaths threats from her stepfather. Will She be safe? Will her baby be safe? Will her family be safe? Find out what happens to Jackie in A Life In Salem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all I hope you like my Days Of Our Lives story this is my first Days story. So please be nice? Thank you.**

**Jackie, and Ron have been together for a year. They were going to be married, but that plan was delayed due to some death threats Jackie was getting from someone in her family.**

**And Jackie knew who wanted her dead. It was her stepdad. Jackie, and Ron have been living in the town of Salem for 2 years.**

**Now Jackie is getting more death threats, Will she be safe? Will her baby be safe? And will she lose Ron when tells him about the baby?**

**Jackie"Good morning all." Hope"Good morning Jackie." Jackie sat down in a booth. Her new best friend Hope sat down with her.**

**Hope"You look tired." Jackie"I am." Hope"How are you sleeping at night, sense you found out your pregnant?" Jackie"I'm not, I have been to upset about these."**

**Jackie pulls the death threats out of her purse, and hands them to Hope. Hope"Oh my god, you mean he's sending you death threats again?" Jackie"Yes, and I fear for me, the baby, and I also fear for Ron."**

**Hope"Jackie why don't we take these to Bo?" Jackie:"Do you think he can help me, and my family?" Hope"Yes I think he can." Jackie"Okay, lets go talk to Bo."**

**Hope, and Jackie got up to leave when Jackie's cell phone. Jackie answered it. Jackie"Hello?" Lexie "Hi Jackie its me Lexie I hate to tell you this but your boyfriend is the hospital, he is asking for you."**

**Jackie"Thanks Lexie, I'm on my way now." Lexie "Okay I will see you when you get here then." Jackie"Bye Lexie." Lexie"Bye Jackie."**

**Hope could see Jackie was about to cry. Hope "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie"That was Lexie Ron is in the hospital."**

**Hope"Oh my god, do want me to come with you?" Jackie"Would you Hope?" Hope "Of course I will." Jackie"Thank you Hope." Hope "Your welcome Jackie."**

**Hope, and Jackie left the Brady pub, and headed to the hospital. When they got there Jackie ran up to Lexie, and asked her to show her to Ron's bed.**

**Lexie walked over the bed, Jackie sat down on the bed,and cried. Ron woke up, and stroked her hair. Jackie looked at Ron with tear filled eyes.**

**Jackie"Oh baby, what happened to you?" Ron"I was attacked by your stepdad, he beat me up ,and put me in the hospital."**

**Jackie rolled her tear filled eyes then she hugged Ron.**

**Jackie"Hope can you do me a favor?" Hope: "Sure." Jackie"Call Bo, and ask him to meet us here at the hospital, I will show him the death threats here."**

**Hope"Sure thing Jackie." Jackie "Thanks Hopey." Hope"Your welcome Jack."**

**Jackie turned to Lexie. Jackie"So what is a matter with my baby?" Lexie"He has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and as you can see a bunch of hit marks on his face, along with a busted lip."**

**Jackie"I'm glad your helping us." Lexie"Its no problem Jackie." Jackie"Thank you Lexie." Lexie"Your welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie gave Lexie a hug. Then Hope came back. Hope "Bo is on his way." Jackie "Great now we have wait for him to show up."**

**Everyone waited for Bo to show up.**

**Jackie's stepdad was in Salem. Can the Salem Police Department keep her, and her family safe?**

**Find out in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bo showed up at the hospital. Hope gave him a hug. Jackie walked up to him, and gave him a hug. Then she handed him the death threats. Bo"He's doing it again?" Jackie"Yes, he's here in Salem, look at what he did to Ron, Bo can you please help me, and my family?"**

**Bo"Yes, I will." Jackie"Thank you Bo." Bo"Your welcome Jackie."Jackie gave Bo another hug, then she walked back over to Ron's bed, sat down , and gave him a hug.**

**Bo"Hey Ron, how are you doing buddy?" Ron "Hey Bo, sore as hell, how about you." Bo"I'm okay, listen Ron, I will get the son -of a bitch who did this to you." Ron"Good." Hope" When Ron gets out of the hospital, why don't you two move in with me, and Bo?"**

**Jackie"Are you sure?" Hope"Yes, I'm sure." Jackie"Thank you."**

**Jackie gave Hope, and Bo a hug. Then she tended to Ron the man she loved so much.**

**She felt horrible. Her lover was all beat up. And laying in a hospital bed.**

**Jackie wished he would be alright, right at that very she knew wishing didn't help. Bo, and Hope left. While Jackie stayed with Ron.**

**She held him close to her. Ron was sleeping really well. Ron"Hello sweetie, how come your still here you need some rest." Jackie"I wanted to stay with you." Ron"I love you." Jackie:"I love you too, I have to tell you something." Ron"What is it?" Jackie"I'm ... I'm... I'm... pregnant."**

**Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Jackie was Ron didn't say anything Jackie knew what that meant, so she got up, and left the hospital.**

**When she got home, she went upstairs, ran into the bedroom, and began to cry.**

**She ran to the phone, and called Hope. Hope picked up the phone she could tell Jackie was crying alot.**

**Hope, and Bo rushed over to Jackie's house. When they got there they ran upstairs, when they got to Jackie's room they found her sitting on the floor crying.**

**Hope held her close. Bo"What's wrong Jackie?"Jackie"Ron doesn't want the baby." Hope"Oh my god." Bo"You come, and stay with us, you ****can't be alone."Jackie"Thank you Bo." Bo:"Your welcome."**

**Hope helped Jackie pack. Then the three of them left. They stopped at the Brady pub.**

**Jackie ordered a decaff coffee. Hope"So what did Ron say when you told him about the baby?"**

**Jackie "He didn't say anything, his mouth just dropped open, but I knew that was key word for I don't want the baby."**

**Bo"Ron's a jerk." Jackie"True." Hope "I'm sure he will get used to thought of being a father in time."**

**Jackie"I hope so, our daughter will need her father." Bo"Congratulations, a little girl well lets hope she looks like her mum who is so pretty."**

**Jackie "Thank you Bo, I was wondering if you, and Hope would like to be the god parents." Hope"We would love to."**

**Jackie"Great ,I love you both you are guys are the greatest." Hope"You are the greatest too."**

**They held eachothers hands. Do you think Ron will be on board with being a father?**

**Find out in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jackie, Hope, and Bo, left the pub, and headed to Hope, and Bo's house. When they got there Bo carried Jackie's bags inside. **

**Then Jackie's sat down on couch. And began to think as she was thinking she stroked her growing stomach. **

**As she was doing that her cell phone rang. It was Ron. Ron:"Jackie don't hang up please come back, we can talk about the baby, please Jackie say you will come back?" **

**Jackie:"Fine I will come back, but I'm bringing Hope, and Bo with me, we will be there in a few." Ron:"See ya in a few."**

**Jackie:"Bye." Ron:"Bye." Jackie hung up her cell phone. Then she grabbed her coat. Bo, and Hope followed Jackie back to the hospital. **

**Jackie walked over to Ron's bed, and sat down. Ron gave her a hug. Jackie hugged him back. Ron slipped a ring on her right ring finger. **

**Jackie noticed the ring, and almost sucked Ron's lips off kissing him. They were getting married. YAY. Jackie began to cry. **

**She was so happy. She began to sing. She was singing the song When You Look At me by Celine Dion. Jackie was so happy. **

**Bo, and Hope walked over to Jackie, and Ron gave them a hug. There would be wedding in Salem. Will Jackie's Stepdad try to ruin that find out in Chapter 4.**

**Lyrics: **

**Artist Name: ****Celine Dion****  
Album Name: All The Way  
Song Name: Then You Look At Me **

**Laugh and cry, live and die  
Life is a dream we are dreamingDay by day I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And l am not lost anymore  
People run, sun to sun,  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I find love againAnd life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes  
from you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jackie was making wedding plans. Lexie let Ron go home to Bo and Hope's house to finish his recovery period. **

**Jackie was happy to have her man home with her. Ron was pleased Jackie let him come back to her. Jackie was getting fat. **

**She was four months pregnant. Ron was happy that he would get to be father. He excepted it. Jackie was happy that he did. **

**Their daughter would need both her parents, not just one. Jackie grew up with only one parent. Her father was a drunk. He cared more about the drink then he did her. **

**Jackie grew up with just her mother. She would never let her children suffer like that, never. **

**Jackie decided to invite Hope, Bo, Shawn, Belle, Sami, Mimi, and Max to the wedding. She also invited the Blacks John, and Marlena.**

**And of course she invited Lucas, Will, Lexie, Abe, and Roman, Abby, and Nick would also be going to the wedding. **

**Jackie's wedding plans were finished. All she, and Ron had to do was pick a date. **

**They decided on August 9 because its summer time for one thing, and another thing it was Jackie's birthday.**

**Jackie laid on couch napping one afternoon while she was napping Ron decided to walk downstairs, and check on his girl. He touched her face. He even touched her stomach. **

**Then he kissed it. He sat down on the couch carefully not to wake Jackie, his sleeping princess. Jackie woke up and saw Ron sitting on the couch. **

**She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She held Ron close to her. The two of them made out until Jackie's cell phone rang. **

**Jackie jumped up, and grabbed it. It was her stepdad. Jackie's stepdad:"Listen you bitch, you will be the next one who ends up in the hospital." Jackie dropped her cell phone. **

**Then she grabbed her coat, and ran outside to her car, got into it Ron decided to join her. **

**She drove to the police station. When she got there she ran inside, Ron followed her. Jackie was in tears whenever she got to the main part. Bo:"What's wrong Jackie?"**

**Jackie:"Oh Bo my stepdad called me on my cell phone, he said that I was a bitch, and I will be the next one who ends up in the hospital, then he hung up." **

**Bo:"Oh Jackie I'm so sorry, we will get him before he hurts you or anyone else I swear." **

**Jackie:"Thank you Bo." Bo:"Your welcome Jackie." **

**Bo went into the office, then a few minutes later he came back out with his brother Roman. **

**Roman:"Hi Jackie its nice to see you again, now listen to what Bo, and I are going to do okay." Jackie:"Hi Roman, okay."**

**Roman:"We are going to sit outside Bo's house, and we will watch the house, if your stepdad shows up will get him, he will never hurt anyone ever again." **

**Jackie:"Sounds good to me, thank you both so much." Bo:"Your welcome Jackie, I hate see a good person be tortured by someone who isn't even family." **

**Ron:"He won't leave her alone, I just hope you can catch him before the wedding." Roman: "When is the wedding?" **

**Jackie:"August the 9th, my birthday." Roman: "Well congrates, and I hope I'm invited."Jackie: "Thank you, and you are." Roman:"Cool." **

**Jackie gave Roman a hug. Jackie, and Ron held eachother. Then they went home. **

**Will Bo, and Roman be able to catch Jackie's stepdad before the wedding? Find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was close to Jackie, and Ron's wedding and there was one more invite Jackie needed to hand out. **

**She went to the Brady pub, to see if Billie was there. ****Jackie found Billie talking to her daughter Chelsea, Nick, and Abby. **

**She walked up to their booth, handed Billie her invite, then she waved Nick, and Abby, and left. **

**Chelsea felt shunned. Jackie turned around , and winked at Chelsea. **

**Abby:"What's that Billie?" ****Billie:"It****'s a invite to Jackie, and Ron's wedding." **

**Nick:"Well that was nice of Jackie." Billie:"Yep." **

**On the way back to Jackie's car she found a note that was for her. ****So she opened it. It read: Dear Jackie you will die before your wedding day.**

**Love Your Stepdad Joe.**

**Jackie ran to her car got in it, and drove straight back to Hope, and Bo's house. **

**When she got there she ran all over the place looking for Bo. Jackie"Bo, are you here, Bo?" **

**Hope walked out of the kitchen. Jackie:"Hopey where's Bo?" Hope:"He's at the station, what's wrong?" **

**Jackie handed the note to Hope she ran to the phone, and called Bo. **

**He rushed right home. When he got there he read the note. He called Roman. Then he rushed right over. **

**Jackie was reck she was pacing back, and fourth. Ron came downstairs, and he saw that Jackie was losing her mind he ran up, and grabbed her. **

**He stroked her hair. Jackie felt safe with Ron Bo, and Roman in the house. **

**The tears still fell down Jackie's cheeks but not as many. **

**Ron held her close. He didn't let her go. He was there for her, he was there to protect her from all evil things including non -family members. **

**And the half of her family who treated her like shit for half her life until Ron saved her. **

**They both snack to the floor, Jackie was still in Ron's arms he had tight grip on her but not to tight to hurt their baby. **

**Ron rocked Jackie back, and fourth so she would calm down. **

**Meanwhile Bo, and Roman were planning on how to stop Joe from hurting Jackie, and her family any longer then what he already had. **

**Bo couldn't stand to see a young woman go threw hell like Jackie was. **

**Jackie was scared now. She never really knew true fear until now. **

**Bo, and Roman swore to protect Jackie, and thats just what they will do.**

**Will they catch Joe before the wedding? **

**Find out in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

******It was the day of Ron, and Jackie's wedding/ Jackie's birthday all of her friends were there as Hope,and Billie were helping Jackie get ready when some special guests showed up it was Jackie's aunt Terri,her uncle Larry,and her friend Amy,and Amy's mum Marcia.**

******Jackie was so happy to see them that she ran to them,and hugged them.**

******Terri "Hi Jack, you look so beautiful." Larry "You look like a angel." Jackie "Thank you." Amy "Your aunt, and uncle are right you do look beautiful."**

******Jackie "Thank you Ams." Marcia "I'm so happy for you Jackie." Jackie "Marcia thank you for coming."**

******Jackie walked back over to Hope,and Billie they finished helping her get ready Jackie swallowed hard then she put her hand on her stomach,and looked at herself in the mirror Hope walked up behind her,and gave a hug Jackie hugged Hope back.**

******Hope "Nervous?" Jackie "Yes, I look like shamoe." Billie "You look perfect." Jackie "Well I couldn't have done all this without you two, you girls have been the best friends I could ever have."**

******Hope "Well we care about you Jackie." Billie "And we want you to have a wonderful day today so lets get you out there shall we?" Jackie "Lets do it."**

******Hope opened the door Jackie walked out followed by Billie,then Hope the music started Hope walked down the aisle first,then Billie.**

******They stood on the other side of the alter Josette's Theme began playing Jackie walked down the aisle she was smiling.**

******Ron looked so handsome in his black tux. Bo was his best man once Jackie got to Ron she handed her bouquet of roses to Hope,then she took Ron's hands.**

******Ron "You look so gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you, you look so handsome." Ron "Thank you." Ron "Loosen up sweetie, everything will be fine." Jackie "Okay."**

******The priest began to read from the bible Jackie was smiling at Ron Ron was doing the same when the priest asked for the rings Bo handed them to Ron he took Jackie's left hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger Jackie placed Ron's ring on his left ring finger on his left hand once the priest said you may now kiss the bride Ron pulled Jackie to him,and kissed her.**

******Jackie's friends stood up,and clapped Ron,and Jackie walked down the aisle holding hands once they got outside they got into the limo that would be taking them to Maggie Horton's restaurant when they walked into Maggie's restaurant Sami's son Will announced them.**

******Jackie laughed Jackie walked in and hugged everyone while Jackie was talking to her friends Ron walked up to Will,and asked him to play a special song for him,and Jackie Will said sure Ron whispered in his ear the name of the song.**

******Will put the song on the song was I've Had The Time Of My Life from the movie Dirty Dancing Ron walked over to Jackie took her by the hand,and spun her around. **

******They were doing the moves from the movie Bo,and Hope watched Jackie,and Ron dance Marlena,and John danced onto the floor next Marlena smiled at Jackie,then the two couples continued to dance.**

******Ron kissed Jackie she kissed him back Jackie did her own thing on dance floor for a little while, then Ron began to sing,Jackie sang to him Jackie kissed Ron,and he kissed her back Jackie thanked Ron for the dance.**

******The next song was I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler. Jackie,and Amy danced to that song.**

******Amy spun around Jackie would sing the song as she spinning around Ron was watching Jackie,and he was smiling he was happy he married her he made the right choice whenever Jackie sang the song Ron walked onto the dance floor,walked up behind Jackie,and hugged her.**

******Jackie touched Ron's hands,and they rocked back forth Jackie sang out loud until Ron's lips met hers then they kissed.**

******Amy's fav. song played next Around The World La La La by ATC. Marcia even got up,and joined Amy,and Jackie on the dance floor.**

******Amy moved her hips in time with the song Jackie swayed to the music Marcia jumped up,and down Amy,Marcia,and Jackie had fun.**

******Jordan Hill came on next with her song Remember Me This Way Jackie,Ron walked onto the dance floor,and danced real slow.**

******Jackie sang to Ron as they danced Ron held Jackie close Bo,and Hope walked out onto the dance floor also.**

******Along with John,and Marlena,Sami,and Lucas all the couples danced Amy watched,and felt sad, she didn't have anyone to dance with.**

******Will walked up to Amy,and took her hand they danced Jackie saw them,then she smiled Will went back behind the DJ stand.**

******The next song was Can't Live By Kelly Moneymaker they danced slow some more Jackie began to cry Ron whipped her eyes she held him close.**

******It was a special day for Jackie and Ron sense it was Jackie's birthday she turned 32 Ron was her handsome britishman Jackie was his sexy girly.**

******Ron walked up to Jackie,kissed her then she kissed Ron Lexie walked up to the happy couple, and gave Jackie a hug.**

******Then she hugged Ron Abe did the same then Lexie,Abe,and Theo left Jackie's wedding was so perfect she married the greatest man she had ever known.**

******Jackie's niece came out next dressed like Madonna singing Burning Up she danced just like Madonna Jackie smiled,she sang along with India India was so pretty,and she could dance India was dancing,she danced over to her aunt,and uncle.**

******Jackie was smiling she was so proud of India. She stood there for a while then she went to go change then Jackie's sister Lucie came out,and she was singing The Power Of Goodbye.**

******She walked over to her sister,and gave her a hug Jackie hugged Lucie back Jackie sang along with Lucie then Jackie got up,sat on Ron's lap,and began to kiss him.**

******Ron kissed her back,then they began to sway in the chair Jackie got up,and began to dance Lucie moved out of the way to let her sister dance to a good Madonna song then Jackie walked up,and her sister,and hugged her.**

******Lucie went to change her clothes Jackie walked over to the drink table,and got a drink of iced tea. Ron got up,walked onto the dance floor,and began to sing Its All Coming Back To Me Now Jackie joined him on the floor he walked up behind Jackie,and held her close to him.**

******Ron's mum Rita walked into the pub Jackie saw her,and ran to her Rita hugged Jackie both of them were crying Rita sat down as Jackie walked back onto the dance floor Ron pulled her close as they sang.**

******Jackie loved being close to Ron, she was now going to be close to him forever nothing would change that,nothing.**

******They finished the song then Jackie went to the bathroom to change into something more comfy Ron did the same thing they both came out in comfy clothes,then was time to eat Jackie sat down next Ron Bo, and Hope sat next Jackie,and Ron.**

******Bo stood up to do a speech.**

******Bo "Well everyone today is a special day for Jackie,and Ron,its there wedding day,and Jackie's birthday Ron you got yourself a very beautiful woman there lucky you,Jackie you have come to Salem,and you brought a very special light with you, are one hell of a sweet woman,and I'm glad you came here,we all love you Jackie, we are your friends,and we always will be." **

******Bo gave Jackie a hug they both were crying.**

******Jackie "Wow Bo thank you,for starters you all have been so nice to me,and Ron Hope you,and Bo let me,and Ron live with you you all have been so nice to me I never thought I could find nice people anywhere ever again so to all of you here today thank you for the kindness you showed me I will never forget it as long as I live."**

******Jackie sat back down then Jackie heard some odd music she looked up,and saw Gerard Butler,and Emmy Roseum singing for her Jackie was shocked Jackie looked over at Ron.**

******Ron "Jackie I did something I knew you would like I asked Gerard,and Emmy to sing for you and I also asked if Gerard would let you perform the song Phantom Of The Opera with him, and he said yes and Amy I asked Richard Roxburgh to come, and dance with you like he did with Kate in Van Helsing so you two girls go get ready,while the rest of us get ready for a performance of a lifetime I love you both,you girls are very special to me now go,and get ready."**

******Jackie,and Amy ran off to the bathroom to get ready while the girls got ready Ron,and others moved things around.**

******A few minutes later Jackie came out of the bathroom ready to sing her fav. song from Phantom Of The Opera,and Amy was ready to dance with Richard the music began,and Jackie was holding hands with Gerard Butler she was singing very well. **

******Ron was watching her,and enjoying her singing. Jackie was enjoying her wedding day singing with Gerard Butler the man who played The Phantom Of The Opera.**

******When it came time for Jackie to sing the high notes she did a very good job Ron was getting stuck in trance Gerard dipped Jackie,then he gave a hug,Gerry,and Emmy left Amy got have her first dance with Richard Roxburgh after they dance Richard left.**

******After that everyone hugged Jackie,and Ron goodbye then they left for there honeymoon to Scotland it was truly a special day for the Owens.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scotland was so beautiful. Ron took Jackie to castles, cafes, stores, and many other places. Jackie didn't want to leave Scotland. But they had to, they left Friday afternoon, and got home Friday night. When they got they fell asleep on Hope, and Bo's couch. They slept for two days. They were tired .

When Jackie woke up. Ron was upstairs in the shower. Jackie walked into the kitchen, and got a drink of iced tea that she made two days before her wedding. She was surprised it lasted so long. There was note on the table from Bo, and Hope. The read.

Hey Jackie, and Ron welcome back. We missed you guys. I hope your honeymoon was nice, we are at the Brady pub if you guys are up to it, maybe you can come see everyone.

Love Bo, and Hope.

Jackie ran upstairs to get ready she wanted to go visit her friends. So she decided to shower with Ron. She got undressed, opened the shower door, and walked in. Ron turned around, and pulled Jackie close. They were so close they could feel the heat from eachother's bodies.

They showered together, then Jackie got dressed. After that they headed to the Brady pub. When they got there Jackie walked in. When Hope saw her she ran to Jackie, and gave her a hug. Jackie hugged Hope back. Bo was next in line to hug Jackie.

Bo "Come here shamoe." Jackie "Hi Bo." Bo" Jackie you look fantastic." Jackie "Thanks Bo." Bo "Hey Ron." Ron "Hey Bo."

Hope "Why don't you two come sit down, and tell us about Scotland." Jackie "Cool."

Jackie, and Ron sat down in the booth with Hope, and Bo. Ron ordered two decaff coffees.

Ron "Scotland was beautiful, and Jackie just made it even more pretty." Hope "What are the castles like?" Jackie "Their old." Ron "But their beautiful." Jackie "I loved it, I didn't wanna come home."

Jackie saw Amy, and Richard talking, and laughing. Jackie had a strange look on her face.

Jackie "I see Amy has been busy." Bo "Oh yeah, they became a couple yesterday." Ron "Poor thing." Jackie "I think I'm going to say hello." Hope "Be careful." Jackie "I will, thanks Hope." Hope "No problem."

Jackie got out of the booth with much trouble because she was 6 months pregnant. Jackie walked up to Amy, and Richard, Jackie tapped Richard on the shoulder. When he saw Jackie he gave her a hug. Jackie hugged Richard back.

Jackie "Hi Amy, I see you are finally with your true love." Amy "Jackie your back, I've missed you." Jackie "I've missed you too." Richard "You look fabulous Jackie, Scotland must have done wonders for you." Jackie "Thank you Richard, you looking pretty good yourself, working out must have done wonders for you." Richard "Thank you." Jackie "Your welcome."

Jackie smiled coyly, then she walked away. She went back to the booth, and sat down.

Bo "How did it go." Jackie "They are in love with eachother." Hope "Well at least Amy isn't alone." Ron "If they get married, Jackie should be the maid of honor." Jackie "If they, I do I will be." Hope "I'm happy for Amy." Jackie "Me too."

Amy, and Richard got up, and started dancing. Jackie watched as Richard spun Amy around. Then Hope, and Bo begin to dance. Jackie, and Ron got up, and started dancing. Amy smiles at Jackie, Jackie smiles at Amy. Amy's mum waves to Jackie. Jackie waves back.

Ron, and Jackie dance for a little while longer, until her cell phone rings. Jackie picks it up, its her stepdad. He tells her he's outside the Brady pub with a gun aimed at Amy and Richard. Jackie hangs up. Then she ran outside to get her stepdad to leave but its to late Hope let out a scream. Joe ran off. And Jackie ran back inside.

Jackie "Oh my god Amy, Richard can you guys hear. me?" Amy "I can hear you." Jackie "Okay, I'm calling Lexie."

Jackie called Lexie, then the ambulance showed up. Amy, and Richard were rushed to the hospital. Jackie paces the floor of waiting room. She blames herself. Lexie comes out with news on Jackie's friends.

Lexie "Jackie your friends are going to be fine." Jackie "Oh thank god." Lexie "I know you care about them , but I need you be strong for them, can you do that?" Jackie "Yes I can do that for them, save them Lexie please?" Lexie "I will, now you go, and get some rest." Jackie "I will." Lexie "I will call you when I get them out of surgery." Jackie "Okay, thanks Lexie."

Jackie, and Ron went home. Jackie, Ron, Bo, and Hope all sat waiting for Lexie to call. It was 12:00 noon whenever the phone it was Lexie with news on Amy, and Richard. Jackie picked up the phone. Lexie told Jackie that Amy, and Richard were fine. But , there was a but Amy was pregnant, and she lost the baby.

Jackie dropped the phone, grabbed her car keys, and drove to the hospital. She asked if she could see Amy, and Richard. Lexie walked her to the room. Jackie hugged Amy, and Richard she sat with them hours. A few hours later all three of them fell asleep. Lexie covered them up, and then left them. Ron went to the hospital in Bo's car picked Jackie up, and carried her to the car he drove her home.

Hope followed in Jackie's car, Ron Carried Jackie into the house, and laid her on the couch.

Ron "Bo can you, and Roman catch Jackie's stepdad?" Bo "Yes we can." Ron "I fear Joe will hurt her next." Bo "We will catch him." Ron "Good." Hope "Ron Jackie is asking for you."

Ron walked into the living room, and kissed his sleeping princess. He stroked her hair. Then he kissed her stomach.

Jackie "Hey my handsome britishman." Ron "My sexy girly." Jackie "Please I look like shamoe." Ron "Yes you do, but a pretty shamoe, who is having my child." Jackie "You know just what say to make feel better, I love you Ron." Ron "I love you Jackie."

Ron got onto the couch, and hugged her. They fell asleep on the couch. Bo, and Hope went to bed as well. The next day Bo, and Roman would plan on catching Jackie's stepdad.

Find out what happens in Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy, and Richard had to been released from the hospital. They were staying in of the bedrooms at the Brady Pub. It was Jackie and Ron's first anniversary.

Bo, and Hope planned a big party for them at the Brady Pub. When they got there everyone gave Jackie, and Ron a hug.

Bo decided to have Jackie sing. Jackie was so shocked she said no way. But she gave in. The song she chose to sing was Jo Jo's The High Road.

Jackie got on stage, she began to sing. Everyone was in aw at how Jackie's voice was the voice of a angel.

Ron never took his eyes off Jackie. She began to dance. She would dance down the steps.

Hope began to clap her hands in time with the music. Then everyone else started.

Jackie danced up to Ron, and sat down on his lap. Ron was drinking a glass of coke a cola.

Whenever Jackie sat on his lap she went to move the glass but she knocked out of Ron's hand.

The glass hit the floor, and shattered. A piece of glass flew up off the floor, and got stuck in Jackie's hand.

Jackie let out a high pitched scream. Lexie ran over to Jackie, and pulled the glass from her hand, then she wrapped her hand up.

Ron held Jackie close. Then he wipped the tears away. Jackie smiled at Ron. Jackie started to sing The High Road again. Hope got up, and joined Jackie on the stage.

So did Billie. Jackie was having fun. Ron walked up to the stage. And watched Jackie close up.

The next song Jackie sang was Kelly Clarkson's Because Of You. As she sang she began to cry.

She was having flashbacks of her childhood. That's why she was crying.

Ron jumped up on stage, and held Jackie close. Jackie looked at Ron with tear filled eyes. Then she kissed him. Hope took over the song.

When the song was over Jackie ran to the bathroom. She wipped her eyes, then walked back out of the bathroom.

Jewel By Marcella Detroit was the next song she sang. Ron was smiling he knew how much that song made Jackie happy.

Jackie danced all around to the song. She was having a good time. Bo watched as Hope danced on stage with Jackie. He was smiling.

It was time for everyone to eat. Jackie sat by Ron. She was 7 months pregnant. And she still thought she still looked like Shamoe.

Ron had his hand on Jackie's stomach. Jackie smiled. Maggie, and Nick wheeled out a big chocolate cheesecake, that read Happy Anniversary Ron, and Jackie.

Jackie was laughing. Ron was clapping. Then Amy, and Richard came out of their room.

Jackie's eyes lit up. She was so happy to see her friends. Hope put the song Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens on.

Ron took Jackie by the hand, and they began to dance slow. Jackie was singing to Ron. He enjoyed hearing her voice. He loved her singing. Jackie felt safe with Ron.

He would always protect her. Meanwhile Joe was watching everyone having fun. Chelsea showed up at the party. Joe grabbed her, and put a gun to her head.

Chelsea let out a scream. Jackie looked up, and saw what was going on. She ran outside followed by Bo, Roman, Abe, Hope, Ron, and Billie.

Jackie "Let Chelsea go now Joe, she didn't do anything." Joe "Your right she didn't, I shouldn't be here causing trouble for you."

Ron "Then why are you?" Joe "Because Jackie made my life a living hell." Jackie "How the hell did I do that?" Joe "You told everyone that I beat the shit out of you, and I didn't."

Jackie "I didn't lie." Joe "Yes you did." Jackie "No I didn't, I had always had bruzes from you, and my mum, you two always had fun beating on me."

Joe "Yes we did, you were a great punching bag." Jackie began to cry. Jackie "Well you, and my mum can't hurt me anymore."

Jackie "Bo, Roman, Abe arrest my stepdad before he causes more pain, and heartache for everyone else."

Bo "Sure thing Jackie, are you okay?" Jackie "Yeah I'm okay." Chelsea ran to Jackie, and hugged her. Jackie hugged Chelsea back.

Jackie, and Chelsea were crying.

Jackie "You okay Chelsea?" Chelsea "I'm okay, wow Jackie you were brave."

Jackie "I had to stand up to him, I couldn't let him kill you Chelsea Salem would be lonely without you."

Billie "Thank you Jackie for saving Chelsea." Jackie "Your welcome Billie."

Ron "Are you okay, you were very brave, you saved Billie's daughter?" Jackie "Yep I'm fine."

Ron "I thought I was going to lose you." Jackie "You will never lose me."

Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron." Jackie, and Ron hugged eachother.

Maggie "Who wants cake ?" Jackie "Cake sounds good."

Hope "Come on Jackie, lets have some cake." Jackie, and Hope went back inside the pub.

Chelsea, and her mum followed. Nick cut the cake. Bo, Roman, and Abe showed back up.

They were just in time for cake. Billie stood up to make a toast.

Billie "To Jackie, and Ron may you both have much happiness, and joy for the rest of your lives, and special toast to Jackie who saved my daughters life, you are a hero Jackie, and a good friend to us all. Thank you."

Jackie "Thank you Billie for your kind words. And also Billie thank you for being my friend ever sense I came here, its not easy being the new person in town, and you and everyone else had showed me kindness thank you."

Ron "I second what Jackie said. Thank you Billie." Everyone ate there cake. Then Ron whispered Jackie's ear that he wanted her to sing again.

So Jackie got up, walked up on stage she did a special encore performance of The High Road.

Jackie, and Ron's first anniversary was very fun ,and an event filled one. They would have many more anniversaries after this one. Lets just hope they are a lot less event filled then their first.

**Artist**

Jojo

**Song:**

The High Road

Album

The High Road

oh  
yeah yeah  
oh

I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave everything that i had  
but ya left me in the cold

but still I have faith  
somehow I believe  
that if I keep love in my heart  
it will find it's way to me

I could fight  
seek revenge  
but that's not who i am  
no I'm not givin inI will rise above  
I'm gonna keep walkin  
though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
even when life seems hard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'm gonna take the high road

I'm gonna keep climbin  
till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep drivin  
though I may get lost  
not gonna let you bring me down  
i take the high road

I'm gonna get by on the high road  
yes I will  
I'm gonna get by on the high road

this pain that i feel  
I will overcome  
I know somewhere deep down inside  
it's the pain that makes us strong  
I could curseI could shout  
take the easy way outI forgive you  
somehow I will rise above

I'm gonna keep walkin  
though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
when life gets ard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I'm gonna keep climbin  
till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep drivin  
though i may get lost  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I get by  
to be real  
I can't keep it inside  
I may fall sometimes  
but I will survive  
I'm gonna keep reachin  
I'm gonna keep climbin  
I'm gonna keep tryin

I'm gonna keep walkin  
though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
when life gets ard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road

**KELLY CLARKSON LYRICS**

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you didI will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly breakWhen it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of youI am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

**Jewel**

**by Marcella Detroit**

**album: Jewel (1994)**

Hello in there,

My precious little Jewel,

I keep it locked up tight,

I run it through the darkness,

When the worlds asleep at night,

Sometimes it drives me crazy, crazy,

Just knowing what I've got,

Sometimes I'd like to show you,

But I know I'd better not,

I wish I never had it,

If I could just throw it away,

Then somebody else might find it,

And that would be a big mistake,

Watch it shine in all it's glory,

How it weighs so heavily,

It's my precious little Jewel,

And it's staying here with me,

I noticed how its changing,

It's got this sickly glow,

It's growin, It's strangling me,

But it's so hot I can't let go,

Gonna sew my lips together,

Move my furniture around,

Put some big shades on my window,

Hope nobody hears a sound,

It's my precious little Jewel, Jewel,

I promised not to tell,

My precious little Jewel,

Gonna keep it hidden well,

Oh Yeah,

Gonna keep it hidden well,

I noticed how it's changing,

It's got this sickly glow,

it's growin, It's strangling me,

But it's so hot I can't let go,

My precious little Jewel,

I promised not to tell,

My precious little jewel, jewel,

Gonna keep it hidden well,

Oh Yeah,

Gonna keep it hidden well,

Oh Yeah,

Gonna keep it hidden well,

Oh Yeah,

Gonna keep it hidden well.

Lyrics

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But Im still a bit naive with my heart  
When youre close I dont breathe  
I cant find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I dont wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I dont wanna start seeing you  
If I cant be your only one

Chorus  
So tell me when its not alrightWhen its not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that its gonna be alright. That its gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I dont know if I should pick up the phone every time  
Im not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, Im so shy  
But I dont wanna be into you  
If you dont treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

Chorus  
When its not alright  
When its not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that its gonna be alright. That its gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if its gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on timeLet me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

Chorus  
When its not alright  
When its not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that its gonna be alright. That its gonna be OK)  
Say OK(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that its gonna be alright. That its gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that its gonna be alright. That its gonna be OK)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ron was looking for a bigger house for him, and Jackie sense the baby would be coming soon. They couldn't stay with Bo, and Hope forever. Although Jackie, and Hope would have liked that. Amy was wondering if she, and Richard had a future. She had no idea what was in store for them.

One day while Jackie was at the Brady Pub having a decaff coffee, Amy came out of the room. Amy "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Ams, what's up?" Amy "Not much." Jackie "You seem upset talk to me." Amy sat down in the booth with Jackie so she could talk to her best friend.

Amy "Well I'm upset because I have no clue what kinda future Richard has planned for us." Jackie "I think he will ask you to marry him." Amy "What makes you think that?" Jackie "Because he just showed a ring box to Nick, and Abby, he is coming this way."

Amy "Oh my god this is it." Jackie "I hope so, good luck." Amy "Thanks." Richard walked up to the girls booth, Jackie took her que, and left. Jackie drove home, on her way there she decided she would stop by and see an old friend of hers. She stopped by to see her old friend Kara she has been dead for 3 months.

Her friend died in a car crash. She placed a rose on tombstone then she left. When she got home she found a note from Ron, the note said Hey sweetie Bo ,and Hope took me to look at some houses be back later

Love Ron.

Jackie rolled her eyes, then ran upstairs, and began to read a book.

As she was reading her book she was listen to music on her protable cd player. She was singing. She continued to read book, a few hours later Ron, Bo , and Hope showed up.Hope began to cook , while Ron ran upstairs to find Jackie. When he found her she was dancing around the room.

She danced right into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Ron decided to join her.He tiptoed behind her, opened the shower door, and got into it. Jackie turned around, and saw Ron behind her. Ron pulled Jackie close, and kissed her. Jackie didn't fight it she kissed him back hard.

Jackie finished her shower. Then Ron took his. While Jackie was drying her hair the phone rang. Jackie "Hello." Amy "Jackie its me, I need help." Jackie "What kinda help?"Amy "Wedding help." Jackie "You mean he asked you?" Amy "Yes he did."

Jackie "Oh my god, Amy I'm so happy for you." Amy "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Amy, I have to I will see you later, bye Amy." Amy "Bye Jackie."Jackie, and Amy hung up there phones, then Jackie grabbed an out fit from the closet, and got dressed.

After that she ran downstairs, and got a drink. While she was in the kitchen she helped Hope set the table. As Jackie was doing that there was knock at the door. Bo jumped up, and got the door. Bo opened the door, and the other it was Ron's sister Sharon. As soon as Jackie saw Sharon she dropped a glass.

Jackie "I'm sorry Hope ,I will clean that up ow." Hope "Oh my god Jackie you cut your hand again." Bo "I will wrap it up, who is that strange woman at the door?" Jackie "That's Sharon Ron's sister."Bo wrapped Jackie's hand up, then she walked into the living room, and right up to the front door.

Jackie "What the fuck do you want Sharon?" Sharon "Well Jackie if its any of your business of yours, and its not I came her to see my brother." Jackie "Sharon we want nothing to do with you so go away, and do us a favor, and never come back."Sharon pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Jackie. Jackie "What are you going to do Sharon shoot me?"

Sharon "If that's what will take for you to let me see my brother then yes." Jackie "Ron does not want to see you, now go away or I will have you arrested for trespassing, and attempted murder." Sharon "I want Ron to tell me he don't want to see me then I will leave." Ron came downstairs, and he was not happy to see Sharon."Ron "Sharon I want you to leave right now, and don't come back." Sharon "I will leave you alone Ron."

Sharon pulled the trigger ,and shot Jackie. Jackie flew backwards, and hit her head of the table. As Jackie blacked out she could hear the music from the movie The Phantom Of The Opera playing. The song that was playing was The Phantom Of The Opera. Jackie could see herself dressed up as Christine. Jackie woke up in the hospital. She was in a room recovering. Ron walked into the room, and sat down on Jackie's bed. Jackie wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, he picked her up, and carried her to the car.

Jackie "Ron what are you doing?" Ron "I'm taking you home." Jackie "Why?" Ron "I want you to recover at home." Jackie "What about the baby, is our daughter okay?" Ron "The baby is fine." Jackie looked down at her stomach, and saw she was still fat, then she noticed the bandage around her arm.

Ron placed Jackie in the front seat, then he drove home, Jackie smiled, and had her hands on her stomach, she was happy the baby was fine. When they got home Ron carried Jackie into the house. He laid her down on the couch. Jackie fell asleep.

Ron sat in the chair by the couch. He kept a close eye on Jackie he didn't want her to be alone. He was happy that Jackie, and the baby servied the shooting. Bo had arrested Ron's sister Sharon for the attempted murder of Jackie. Ron loved Jackie. And he would never let anything happen to her ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackie, and Amy worked on planning Amy's wedding to Richard. Jackie was 8 months pregnant. She was at Bo, and Hope's house recovering. Ron was pleased Jackie could carry on with their life.

Jackie, and Ron wanted to know what the baby was so they planned to meet with Lexie. Lexie told Jackie, and Ron they were going to have a girl. They both were happy. Ron finally bought a house for himself and Jackie. Bo helped him move their stiff into the house.

While Jackie, and the girls finished Amy's wedding plans. The day Ron, and Jackie moved into their new house. Thank goodness their house was close to Bo, and Hope's. Jackie started work on the house around 1:30 p.m. the house was made into their new home.

Jackie fell asleep on the couch. Ron watched as Jackie slept. He knew they would be alright. The next day was Amy's wedding rehearsal everybody went to the church , and got ready for the rehearsal. The rehearsal started with Billie, Hope, Chelsea, Belle, and Sami, walking down the aisle as the bridesmaids.

Then it was Jackie's turn to walk down the aisle as the maid of honor. Jackie's niece India followed Jackie down the aisle as the flower girl. Jackie's nephew Zane followed his sister as the ring barer . After that part was done ir was time for Amy to walk down the aisle.

She looked so happy. Jackie was happy for her. So was all their friends. She walked up to Richard took his hands. Then the priest read from the bible. Amy, and Richard rehearsed the kissing part. Then Zane started gaging. India smiled. Afterwards Jackie, and Ron headed to the Brady Pub.

Jackie ordered a iced tea. Ron ordered a coke a cola. Then the others showed up. Everybody was talking about Amy's wedding. Jackie even smiled her best friend was getting hitched. And Jackie knew their friendship would change not alot just a little. Jackie was also getting ready to have her and Ron's first baby.

Two couples of Salem would have some joy in their lives. Life was good. And nothing would change that. Jackie got used to living in the new house. Ron , and Bo were working on the nursery, while Hope, and Jackie chilled out, and talked.

Bo "I hope you ladies are comfy." Hope "We are, thank you." Ron "You girls are lazy." Jackie "Yep, and we love it, besides I'm allowed to be I'm pregnant." Bo "That's no excuse." Hope "Hush up Brady." Jackie "Yeah hush up Brady." Ron "Come on Bo lets get out of here before I get the erge to sow. Hope "I'd like to see that."

Jackie "Me too, Hope get Ron a niddle, and thread , I will get the cloth he make a outfit for the baby."Ron "No thanks." Jackie "Well I hope you change your mind." Ron "I won't, and you can count on it."

Ron, and Bo went upstairs, then Jackie pushed play on her cd player, and played the Lets Dance by Vanessa Hudgens. Jackie got up, and began to dance. Hope clapped her hands. Then she got up, and started dancing.

**Artist:**

Vanessa hudgens

**Song:**

Let's Dance

**Album:**

V

dance!   
it's so hot  
I can't stop  
the music fills the room   
vibrations  
sensations  
that beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it togetherI've got to keep it together  
watch the crazy people dance

(chorus)  
let's dance (tonight)  
show me (feels so right)  
hold me (hold me tight)  
control me let's dance (right now)  
take me (spin me round)  
shake me (shake me down)  
make me

let's dance  
just like that  
don't hold back  
get crazy on the floor  
we'll have fun  
all day long  
and then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
watch the crazy people dance

(chorus)let's dance (tonight)  
show me (feels so right)  
hold me (hold me tight)  
control me  
let's dance (right now)  
take me (spin me round) shake me (shake me down)  
make me

look in my eyes  
you'll realize  
we can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
and you know you can't fight what is meant to be

(chorus)  
let's dance (tonight)  
show me (feels so right)  
hold me (hold me tight)  
control me  
let's dance (right now)  
take me (spin me round)  
shake me (shake me down)  
make me

Ron walked half way down the steps, and saw the girls dancing. He was so surprised . He had a gut feeling that the girls would be dancing. He watched as his wife spun around. Ron came downstairs, walked up to Jackie, pulled her close, and kissed her. She smiled at him. Hope smiled at Jackie, and Ron. Then Ron dipped Jackie, and kissed her, Jackie stroked his hair.

They were a truly loving couple. Who knew they would make such a loving couple? Soon their baby would arrive. And they would have someone to love, and care for. The way they care for eachother.

And they deeply care for eachother. Ron was like Johnny from Dirty Dancing strong, handsome, and very sexy. Jackie was like Baby from Dirty Dancing Weak, happy, pretty, shy, and perfect in everyway. Jackie was glad she, and Ron are together. And they would always be together. Forever, and always.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was Amy, and Richard's wedding day. Jackie was helping Amy get ready.

Amy looked like Angel. Amy was nervous.

But she was ready to be married, Richard was her man. It was time for the wedding to start.

Everyone took their places. Then it came time for the best part Amy walked down the aisle.

Jackie was crying because she was happy for Amy. Once the wedding began Jackie stopped crying.

Amy, and Richard kissed, and they were finally married. Everyone clapped, and cheered.

Just at that moment Jackie got a strange feeling in her stomach. She grabbed onto her stomach.

Hope "Are you okay Jackie?" Jackie "No, I'm in labor , and it hurts."

Hope "Okay we will get you to the hospital now." Jackie "Hurry Hope this little girl wants out."

Ron "What's wrong?" Hope "Jackie's in labor." Ron "Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!."

Bo "Okay Jackie hold on were on our way." Jackie "I Hope so."

As soon as they got to the hospital Lexie took Jackie up to the room.

Jackie was in so much pain she screamed out loud.

Jackie "OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!"

Ron "Its okay sweetie I'm here."

Jackie pushed three more times, and then her, and Ron's first child was born.

Lexie cleaned the baby up. Then she gave Jackie her baby. Jackie, and Ron were crying tears of joy.

Ron "What are we going to name our baby girl?" Jackie "Kendall Hillary Owen."

Ron took his daughter in his arms. Ron "That's a perfect name for our daughter."

Jackie "I'm glad you agree." Ron "I love you Jackie, and I love Kendall she is so perfect just like her mother."

Jackie "I'm not perfect, I never have been, I never will be." Ron "You are perfect to me in everyway."

Jackie "I love you Ron, you always know the right thing to say."

Jackie, and Ron kissed. Then Kendall started crying. She was hungry.

So Jackie took Kendall in her arms, and fead her. Jackie was so proud of her baby girl.

Ron was proud of both his girls. He loved them both. And he would do anything to protect them.

Jackie finished feeding Kendall. Then Ron placed Kendall in her baby bed.

After that Jackie, Ron, and their newborn baby Kendall Hillary Owen fall asleep.

The next day Bo, Hope Chelsea, Billie, John, Marlena, Belle, Shawn, Sami, Will, and Lucas showed up to see Jackie's and Ron's baby girl.

Everybody got to hold Kendall. And they all loved her.

They all told Jackie, and Ron that Kendall was a sweet angel. Marlena said she was proud of Jackie.

Jackie, and Marlena hugged eachother. John said she looked like Ron.

Sami, and Billie said Kendall looked like Jackie. Bo, and Hope said Kendall looked like both her parents.

Jackie, and Ron agreed with Bo, and Hope. Chelsea made a real fuss over Kendall.

She said she was just so cute. Everybody left so the Owen family could rest.

Jackie would get to go in two days. And then she will get to do all things a mum gets to do.

It was a truly happy day for Owen's and the Roxburgh's


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The two days past. And it was time for Jackie, and Kendall to go home.

Ron picked his girls up, and drove them home. Jackie carried Kendall into the house, and upstairs to the nursery .

Ron, and Jackie watched Kendall sleep. They were proud of their baby girl.

They knew she would be special. After they stood there watching their daughter sleep, they went to bed.

Jackie, and Ron slept fine until Kendall woke up crying she needed fead.

Jackie got up out of bed, and walked down the hall to the nursery.

She picked Kendall up, and sat in her rocking chair. She fead Kendall, then she burped her.

Jackie sat in her rocking chair for a little while longer rocking Kendall to sleep.

Ron woke up in a empty bed so he walked down the hall to the nursery.

When he got to the room he saw both his girls were sleeping. He smiled.

He carefully picked Kendall out of Jackie's arms, and place her in the crib.

Then he picked Jackie up, and carried her back to their room. He placed her in bed, and covered her up.

Then he got into bed with Jackie, and held her close to him. She turned over, kissed Ron on the nose.

They slept for the rest of the night. Kendall was like a alarm clock, when she cried Ron, and Jackie would run to check on her.

Kendall kept her parents on their toes. She was a happy baby. And she was so sweet.

Ron called his mum, and told her that the baby was born. Rita said she was on her way to see the baby, her son, and daughter -in - law.

Ron said that was great, then he said bye to his mum. Then he went upstairs, brought the cradle downstairs.

Jackie followed close behind with Kendall safe in her arms. He put the cradle in the living room.

Jackie placed Kendall in the cradle. Then Jackie went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

That afternoon Hope, and Bo showed up. Hope and, Jackie talked, and laughed. While Ron , and Bo gabbed about different things.

Hope "Kendall is so beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Hope."

Hope "She seems to be a happy baby." Jackie "She is, Ron is a great father."

Hope "So you two are happy?" Jackie "Yes we are very happy."

While the girls talked. Bo, and Ron were talking in the kitchen.

Bo "Jackie looks great, Kendall is so gorgeous, just like her mother." Ron "Yeah my girls are gorgeous."

Bo "Are you, and Jackie thinking of having anymore kids?" Ron "I don't know we haven't talked about it much."

Bo "Well Jackie probably wants to wait until Kendall is a little older." Ron "Probably."

Ron, and Jackie together "I love you Ron, I love you too Jackie."

As the four friends were talking there was a nock on the door. So Ron jumped , and answered the door.

Rita "Hello Ron how are you?" Ron "Hello mum I'm good how was your flight?"

Rita "Long, and boring, where's my daughter- in - law, and grand daughter?"

Jackie "We are right here, hello Rita." Rita "Hello love, you look wonderful."

Jackie "So do you, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Rita "Yes I would."

Rita "Oh she's so cute." Ron "Thank you mum."

Rita "You did good Jackie , you sure did good." Jackie "Thank you Rita."

Ron "Jackie did very good." Hope "Kendall is the perfect baby."

Rita "Kendall that's a pretty name for your baby." Jackie "Her full name is Kendall Hillary Owen."

Rita "Well it's the perfect name for a Owen baby girl." Ron "Thank you mum."

Jackie "Yes thank you Rita." Rita "You both are welcome."

Rita placed Kendall in her mum's arms, then she took a picture of her family.

Kendall started to fuss. She was hungry. So Jackie decided to feed her baby girl.

Ron took his mum's things upstairs. Then Rita decided to go upstairs, and get settled in her room.

Bo, and Hope went home. Then Jackie, and Ron went upstairs Ron was carrying Kendall.

Everyone slept threw the night. The Owen house was now a home.

And soon Rita's cats would be coming to live with them along with their two dogs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 weeks has past since Rita moved in with Jackie , and Ron. Now the cats, and dogs were living with them. Jackie didn't mind she loved having Rita , the cats, and the dogs living them. Kendall was getting to be a gorgeous baby.

She was starting to look like Jackie more then Ron. Just kidding she looked like both of her parents, but she looked like Ron more. Jackie thought she was ugly.

But her mother didn't help much she always called Jackie names. Jackie grew up being called, a fag, fat retarded, and many other names including the one she hated the most a lazy worthless pecie of shit.

When Jackie met Ron he saved her from the mean names that she was being called. Ron cared for her very much. So did Rita. They both would protect Jackie from danger.

Jackie didn't want to become her mother. She wanted to be a good mother. Jackie would sit in her rocking chair everyday thinking of how much better her life was.

Ron loved Jackie. Rita also loved Jackie. They both had their reasons for loving Jackie. Their reasons were very good. Jackie loved her life. She was a wife, a daughter -in - law, and mother.

Jackie had some good reasons to live. Ron was happy he had Jackie in his life. She was his lover, his best friend, his wife , she was his sexy girly.

Jackie never left Kendall's side she needed to protect Kendall from danger. Ron "Hey gorgeous why don't you go get some sleep?" Jackie "I will in a minute." Ron "Jackie Kendall will be fine." Jackie "I know, but I just want to look at her."

Ron "You can't believe you have a daughter can you?" Jackie "No I can't, she is so perfect."

Ron "She's our little angel." Jackie "I don't want to be like my mother." Ron "Your not like her, and you never will be." Jackie "If I become my mother I want you to kill me."

Ron "I can't do that, you will never be like your mother." Jackie "But what if I do?" Ron "I will Always love you, and I could never kill you." Jackie "Really?"

Ron "Yes really my sexy girly, I love you." Jackie "My handsome britishman, I love you too." Jackie walked up to Ron, and kissed him, she kissed him hard, wet long, and passionate.

Ron "You can't be like your mother." Jackie "Why?" Ron "Because you kiss better then she does." Jackie "I better Ronald Edmund Owen."

Ron "You do Jacqueline Lorraine Owen." Jackie "Your gonna get it, you better run." Ron "Oh I'm so scared look I'm shaking in my shoes." Jackie "Oh your in trouble now."

Ron took off running he headed downstairs, and then outside. Jackie followed him. When they got outside Jackie picked up the hose, and sprayed Ron with it.

Jackie was rolling around on the ground laughing. Ron looked so funny all wet. Ron "You think that's funny huh?" Jackie "Damn straight, you look so funny."

Ron walked over to the hose, picked it up, and aimed it at Jackie. Ron "Do you have anything to say before I wet you as revenge?" Jackie "I love you."

Ron "Sorry Jackie but I have to." Jackie "No Ron please, don't." Ron sprayed Jackie with the hose. She began cry, she ran past Ron, and back into the house.

Ron felt sorry for what he did. So he went back inside. Went into the living room, and pushed play on the cd player. Jackie could hear She Daisy's What This Woman Needs. She threw her red slick nightie on, and went downstairs.

Ron walked up behind Jackie, and they began to dance. Jackie rested her head against Ron's chest. Jackie loved when they danced. Ron loved the feel of Jackie's body against his.

Jackie loved Ron's touch. It was the safest touch in the whole world. Ron was only man who touched Jackie's heart in a special way.

He has been able to do that for a long time now. Jackie touched Ron's heart as well, and they have done the same thing to eachother forever.

**Artist:** SheDaisy  
**Album:** The Whole Shebang  
**Title:** This Woman Needs

This woman who takes on the world  
And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow  
This same woman that melts with your touch  
Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now

'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to crySo lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

This woman needs to be reassured  
That my heart's your home, and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway  
'Cause this woman needsA safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

What this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, what this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you , I'll tell you

What this woman needsYeah, what this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What this woman needs

They danced for the rest of the afternoon. Ron held Jackie close to him. So close to him that he could feel her heart beat. He knew what that meant. He picked her up, and carried upstairs to their room. When they got there they laid in bed together.

Holding eachother close. Ron would never let Jackie go. He needed to protect his wife. All though two dangers were in jail. There was one more. It was her mother.

Her mother called her every now , and then. She would call Jackie names like she did in the old days. Jackie hated her mother. But she knew her mother would never go away.

Jackie was stuck with her mother. She knew she would have to face her one of these days. Even though she didn't want to. After all her mother was Kendall's other grandmother.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy, and Richard got back from their honeymoon. They were a happy married couple. Meanwhile Jackie's mother was in Salem.

She was there on vacation with Tom Jackie's brother. Tom was looking forward to seeing his sister. But her mother was there to prove to Jackie how useless, and worthless she was.

Ron, Jackie, and Rita were at the Brady pub. Kendall was in her baby bed. Tom, and his mum showed up at the Brady pub looking for Jackie.

Jackie was walking back, and forth with Kendall trying to get her to sleep. Just when Kendall fell asleep, and Jackie placed her in her baby bed. Tom walked up behind her.

Tom "Hi sis, you look good." Jackie "Oh my god Tom, how are you?" Tom "I'm good, how are you?"

Jackie "I'm good, you look great." Tom "So do you, hi Ron." Ron "Hi Tom." Tom "Who is this pretty baby?"

Jackie "This is mine, and Ron's daughter Kendall Hillary Owen." Tom "She's so pretty, she looks like both of you."

Ron "Thank you Tom." Tom "Can I hold her?" Jackie "Sure thing." Jackie picked up Kendall, and placed her in Tom's arms.

Jackie went to sit down whenever she saw her mum. Jackie's mum walked up to her, and hugged her. Jackie was shocked. Her mother was hugging her, hell must have froze over.

Jackie "Hello mum." Debbie "Hello Jackie." Jackie "How nice of you to come visit us."

Debbie "I wanted to see you." Jackie "Would you like to come sit with us?" Debbie "Sure."

Jackie, and her mum sat down in the booth with Ron, Rita, Bo, and Hope. Jackie's mum was just sitting there waiting for the right moment to say something mean.

Tom placed Kendall in Ron's arms then he placed her in her baby bed. Jackie , and Ron kissed eachother Jackie's mum was grossed out by the display.

Debbie "Can you two knock it off?" Jackie "Why, I'm showing Ron how much I love him?"

Debbie "Well your grossing me out." Jackie "Cool, all the more reason to continue then."

Debbie "Jacqueline Lorraine Waugh act your age." Jackie "Mum I am acting my age,unlike you who has to act like she's a teenager with more hormones then she knows what to do with."

Debbie "Shut your mouth, shut your mouth right now." Jackie "Or what mum you'll hit me?"

Debbie "That's exactly what I will do." Jackie "You can't hurt me anymore mum, so go ahead hit me."

Debbie "You asked for it." Jackie's mum raised her hand up in the air, and smacked Jackie as hard as she could. Jackie touched her lip, and it was bleeding. Not only that there was a red mark on her cheek.

Jackie ran to the bathroom crying. Hope followed her. When she got there Jackie was crying so hard she was making herself gag.

Hope "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "No, I'm not okay." Hope "Your mum is pretty mean."

Jackie "She always has been Hope, she wouldn't be nice to me if I was the last Waugh alive."

Hope "But your not a Waugh anymore your Ron's wife, you're a Owen." Jackie "Yes I am."

Rita "Jackie are you alright love?" Jackie "I will be in time." Rita "I can't believe she hit you."

Jackie "Neither can I, but its her favorite thing to do." Hope "At least you stood up to her."

Rita "Yes at least you did do that." Jackie "Yeah I feel good about that, but she still had no right to hit me."

Hope "No she didn't have to hit you." Rita "Hope's right." Jackie "Why me, I'm the pretty one?"

Rita, and Hope hugged Jackie, then she hugged them back. Ron was waiting for the girls outside the bathroom door. Ron pulled Jackie close, and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.

Then the two walked back over to the booth, and sat back down. Jackie's mum had left, but Tom stuck around to see if his sister was okay.

Tom "You okay sis?" Jackie "Yeah I will be fine." Tom "You sure, I can stay if you like?"

Jackie "Yeah I'm sure, listen Tom you take care of yourself, and don't wait so long to visit next time okay I love you." Tom "I love you too, see ya Ron take care of yourself, and your girls okay."

Ron "I will see ya Tom." Tom "Bye guys." Jackie "Bye Tom." Tom left the Brady pub. On there way home it started to rain Jackie's mum lost control of the truck, it flipped over. Tom was pinned to the truck floor by the seat, Debbie went threw the windshield.

Jackie, Rita and Ron were heading home, whenever they spotted the reck. Jackie jumped out the car, and ran towards the reck. When she got to the reck, she did not like what she saw. Her mum's truck was flipped over, and it was on fire.

Jackie "Tom, mum are you guys okay." Tom "I'm okay, but I'm pinned to the floor by the seat."

Jackie "What about mum is she okay?" Tom "She went threw the windshield, I don't know if she's okay or not." Jackie "Oh my god, okay I'm going to help you hold on I'm coming." Tom "Okay."

Jackie ran up to the truck, climbed threw the broken window, and tried to free Tom. Ron, and Bo ran up to reck, and when he didn't see Jackie he began freak out.

Tom "Its hopeless Jackie you can't free me, and the truck is going to blow up any minute now, I love you sis, just leave me here, go now." Jackie "No I will not leave you, I will save you."

Tom "Jackie please go now?" Jackie "Okay I love you Tom don't you ever forget that." Tom "I will never forget that." Jackie, and Tom had one last kiss as brother, and sister.

Then Jackie climbed back out the window she ran away from the truck. She stood on the sidewalk as her mum's truck blew up. Tom's body was thrown from the wreckage. Jackie walked up to her dead brother's body, and held him.

She cried so many tears that night for brother, and her mother. She lost them. They were gone. Ron found Jackie on the road cradling Tom's dead body in her arms.

She was covered in blood. Ron walked up to her, and held her close. Then he picked her up, and carried her back to the car.

Bo called Lexie. She showed up as soon as Bo called her. She , and ambulance crew took care of the reck.

The whole way home Jackie just looked out the window with a blank look on her face. She was so heartbroken the whole ride home Jackie was crying. When they got home Ron carried Jackie into the house. Rita carried Kendall up to her room. Jackie ran upstairs, she didn't change her clothes. Ron, and Rita felt sorry for Jackie. As they were sitting downstairs drinking coffee they heard Heart's There's The Girl playing.

They ran upstairs, and when they did they found Jackie dancing around the room in a white lace dress. Rita, and Ron sat down on the bed. Rita was in aw, while Ron thought Jackie was off her rocker her mother, and brother just died, and she's dancing around the room. Rita knew Jackie was dancing to keep her mind off what happened.

Jackie was trwilling around whenever she noticed Ron, and Rita she smiled. Then she danced into the bathroom, unzipped her dress, turned the shower on, and took a shower. After that she got ready for bed. Ron cleaned the bathroom. Then he went to bed himself. He held Jackie close.

Rita felt so bad Jackie, she knew Jackie was heartbroken, and hurting. Ron knew the same thing his mum, and he felt the same as his did. Jackie would need some to recover but at least she have her family, and friends close by to comfort her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jackie would not get out of bed. She was mourning the loss of her ,brother, and mother. She missed them very much. She would mope around the house. Jackie continued to take care of her family.

But she was so upset. One night while Ron was in the nursery putting Kendall to sleep Jackie walked in, and planted a kiss on Ron's lips. Ron was surprised , then he kissed her back..

Jackie "I missed you , how is our sweet little baby girl doing?" Ron "She's doing fine, I missed you too."

Jackie "I'm sorry I haven't been there by your side, its been hard." Ron "Its okay, I know you are having a hard time."

Jackie "I may be having a hard time, but I shouldn't push my family away." Ron You didn't push us away, were still here we love , and I love you."

Jackie "I love you too, And I love you Kendall." Ron, and Jackie kissed, then Jackie picked up Kendall from Ron's arms, and placed her in her crib. Then Ron carried Jackie to their bedroom.

He laid her down on their bed. Then they began to make out.

The making out which lead to making love. This went on for hours. Jackie, and Ron were a happy couple again.

Jackie "Ron can we try for another baby?" Ron "You sure you want to, Kendall is still a baby yet."

Jackie "Kendall is 3 months old, but we can wait if you want to." Ron "We can wait, after she turns one we will have another baby."

Jackie looked away from Ron so he wouldn't know she was crying. Ron took his hand, and pulled her face towards his. He saw that she was crying , then kissed her tears away.

Ron "Don't cry, please I hate it when you cry." Jackie "I will try not to." Ron "I love you Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Ron." Jackie wrapped her arms around Ron's neck , and pulled him close to her. Then they kissed. After that they went to sleep. They needed it. The funeral of Jackie's mother, and brother was the next day.

The next day was Tom, and Debbie's funeral. Jackie was sick to her stomach, she couldn't bare to bury two members of her family. Jackie was holding Kendall she was crying Hope walked up to Jackie, and held her close. Ron took Kendall from her mum's arms, and held her.

Jackie touched Hope's hand. Bo walked up to Jackie comforted her as well. Lexie threw two roses onto the coffins. Jackie excepted a hug from Lexie. Then Jackie threw the roses onto the coffins that she had for them. Then Jackie ran away, and as she was running she fell she landed smack dab on her ankle. Hope, and Bo ran to her, then they helped her up. Hope helped Jackie to the car, she was limping. Lexie took a look at Jackie's ankle she had sprained it. Ron put Kendall in baby car seat. Then he got into the car, and drove them home. When they got there Rita ran out of the house, and carried Kendall inside. Then Ron helped Jackie into the house. Rita carried Kendall upstairs, and put her in her crib. While Ron laid Jackie down on the couch. Rita brought her a cup of tea. Then Jackie turned the t.v. on. She was watching Army Wives on Lifetime. She liked the show.

Ron , and Rita sat with Jackie, and watched the show. Jackie sat there watching her show not saying word. Then she began to cry. That's whenever Rita ran to her, and hugged her. Ron was next in line. He never let go of Jackie. Jackie cried on Ron's shoulder. She was crying so much she thought she was going to flood the living room. Jackie fell asleep in Ron's arms. He laid her down on the couch, then he covered her up.

Rita , and Ron, let Jackie sleep on the couch. As Jackie slept she remembered all the good times she had with her mother, and brother. Jackie slept the whole the day. Ron would go downstairs to check on her. Once he saw that she was okay, he would just sit there watching her. He didn't want to leave her side. She was to fragile right now, and he was scared she would do something to hurt herself. Jackie woke up to find Ron sitting in a chair. She got up off the couch, limped over to Ron, and kissed him.

He slid her dress off. Then he carried her back over to the couch, laid her down, then he got on top of her, and they began to make love. Ron knew it was wrong , but he missed feeling of Jackie's body against his.

And she missed feeling him. They couldn't stop. They needed to be with eachother. Jackie was loving what she, and Ron were doing. Ron always enjoyed being with his wife the way they were right at that moment.

Jackie "I'm back." Ron "Welcome back." Jackie "Thank you. Ron "Your welcome."

Jackie, and Ron kissed again. Rita was walking downstairs to the kitchen whenever she saw what was going on in the living room. She was glad to see her son, and daughter-in -law were back at it. All though that was a odd way to think. She got a drink, and tip toed back upstairs so Jackie, and Ron would not hear her.

Things were back to normal now for the most part. Jackie would still grieve, but at least she could do it, and still be part of her family. The family that loved her till death do us part.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jackie was slowly getting her life back together. Rita was happy Jackie was getting her life back together. Ron noticed the same thing. He was glad Jackie was back to her old self again.

One morning while Jackie was feeding Kendall she was singing to her baby girl. She was singing one of the songs she came up with. Ron over heard her beautiful song, and walked into the nursery.

Ron "Your voice is so beautiful." Jackie "Thank you." Ron "Your welcome." Jackie "Kendall is asleep." Ron "She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Jackie "She's our most beautiful baby." Ron "Yes she is." Jackie laid Kendall in her crib, then she, and Ron left the nursery.

Ron, and Jackie start kissing outside the nursery. Jackie "God I've been missing you." Ron "I've been missing you too." Jackie "Ron I need you, I need you now." Ron "Oh Jackie I need you now too." Ron "Should we go to our bedroom?" Jackie "Oh yeah."

Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her to their room. As soon as they got their Jackie let Ron untie her robe. He turned her around, and he made love to her over, and over again. This went on for hours. They were back together. After they made love they fell asleep. Around 5:00 Jackie got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, got on her knees in front of the toilet, and threw up.

Jackie grabbed a pregnancy test out of the bottom of the sink, and took it. OH NO it was positive. Jackie was pregnant with her, and Ron's second child. Jackie got up , went downstairs, and made a cup of caffeine free tea. She sat in the kitchen crying. Rita happened to come downstairs, and found Jackie in the kitchen w/ red puffy eyes.

Rita "What's wrong love?" Jackie "Rita I'm pregnant with mine, and Ron's second child, and scared to tell him." Rita "Love that's great news, Ron will be happy." Jackie "He said we should wait until Kendall turns one, I guess we didn't wait." Rita "I guess not, when did you find out?"

Jackie "A few minutes ago." Rita "Well I'm happy for you both, here comes Ron you can do it, I know you can." Jackie "Thank you Rita." Rita "Your welcome love."

Ron "I wake up in a empty bed, and I come down here to find my sexy girly w/ red puffy eyes, what brought on the tears?" Jackie "Well do you remember when you said we should wait to have another baby?" Ron "Yes I remember , why do you ask?" Jackie "Well it happened sooner then we planned." Ron "What do you mean it happened sooner then we planned?" Jackie "I'm pregnant, we are going to have another baby."

Ron "Are you serious?" Jackie "Yes I'm serious, I'm sorry I know you must hate me right me right now, and I don't blame you." Ron "Jackie I don't hate you, I love you, and I'm ready for this new baby." Jackie "Really you are?" Ron "Yes I really am." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie, so were really having another baby huh?" Jackie took Ron's hand, and placed it on her stomach, and said "Yes were really having another baby."

Ron kissed Jackie, and she kissed him back. They stood in the kitchen kissing. They were ready for baby number two. Jackie was hoping for a boy so they could name him Zachery Michael Owen.

Ron picked Jackie up, and spun her around. Ron was really happy about the new baby. Rita came back downstairs. She smiled.

Rita "Excuse me, how are things between you two?" Ron "They are great between us, your getting a new grandchild." Jackie "And Kendall is getting a new brother or sister, I hope it's a boy." Ron "A boy would be nice." Rita "Well you two are very good parents." Ron "Thank you mum." Rita gave Jackie a hug, then she hugged Ron. After that the three of them went to bed.

Jackie, and Ron would tell their friends about the new baby the next day. But for now they would sleep, and be happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jackie was starting to show. She, and Ron were getting the nursery ready. Rita, Hope, and the rest of Jackie's friends were planning the baby shower. Hope left Jackie a note. The note read.

Dear Jackie please meet us at the Brady pub.

Love Hope

Jackie got dressed, and headed to the Brady pub. When she got there she saw that the lights were out. She turned the lights on, and everyone yelled surprise. Jackie "Oh my god you guys are the best, who's idea was this?" Rita "It was mine." Hope "I helped." Ron "You are so important to us all , so we wanted to do something nice for you." Jackie kissed Ron. Jackie "Thank you all."

Jackie opened her gifts, and the gifts for the baby. As she was opening the gifts she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Jackie "Ow, oh my god ow." Ron "What is it sweetie?" Jackie "I don't know, it hurts." Lexie "Let me take a look at you, I have a portable ultrasound machine in the car." Jackie "Okay, thanks Lexie." Lexie ran outside to her car, then she ran back inside the Brady pub. Lexie "Okay lets see what's going with you." Jackie "Okay." Jackie laid down, and Lexie ran the portable ultra sound machine over Jackie's little bump. Lexie "Jackie Your having twins." Ron "What?" Lexie "You, and Jackie are having twins." Jackie "Oh my god two little twins." Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Ron held Jackie close to him. Lexie "Now Jackie you need to take it easy." Jackie "Why?" Lexie "One of your twins in breach." Jackie "What, you got to be kidding?" The fear showed in Jackie's eyes. Lexie "I'm not kidding."Rita "Jackie should be able to do stuff, that shouldn't hurt the babies." Lexie "Its not as simple as it is for normal people." Jackie "Well, I'm not normal right?" Rita Jackie stop it." Hope "Is the baby going to die if Jackie does stuff?" Lexie "Its possible." Jackie "Can you save my baby?" Lexie "When its time yes." Jackie "Ron take me home, I need to be alone." Ron "Okay sweetie." Lexie "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems." Rita "I hope to god your wrong about Jackie's baby." On the ride home Jackie sat in back crying. She didn't want to lose her babies. When they got home Ron carried Jackie into the house. He laid her down on the couch, then sat down beside her.

Ron "Are you okay sweetie?"Jackie "No, I feel like I had my heart ripped out off while the blood drips down Lexie's arm." Ron "Eww, that's gross." Jackie "Ron I feel awful, I could lose one of my new babies, I will never be able to bounce back." Ron "I will be here for you, and so will my mum, along with our friends." Jackie "I know, but I can't lose Zachary Michael, Karen Leigh." Rita "Those are perfect names." Ron "They certainly are." Jackie "Yeah if my babies live, I feel like Kendall on my other favorite soap All My Children when her babies were sick." Rita "You, and your twins will be fine." Jackie "You promise?" Rita "I promise." Jackie now had a look of hope in her eyes. Jackie gave Rita a hug, and Rita hugged her back. Rita "Are you hungry?" Jackie "Not really." Ron "You need to eat." Jackie "Fine, make me a pizza, and get me some ice cream." Ron "Okay, I will get right on it, ew pizza." Rita "Everything will be fine." Jackie "As long as i have my family." Just as that moment Kendall woke up. Jackie "Ron will you help me, I want to go see Kendall." Ron "Okay come on lets go see our baby girl." Ron carried Jackie upstairs to the nursery. Jackie "Oh Ron she's so beautiful." Ron "She is , just like her mother." Jackie sat down in her rocking chair. Ron picked Kendall up, and placed her in her mum's arms.

Ron "This is the most perfect picture I've ever seen." Jackie "What do you mean?" Ron "I mean seeing my wife, and daughter together." Jackie "I know I'm supposed to take it easy, but I can't leave Kendall, she needs me." Ron "You need to rest." Ron could see the anger in Jackie's eyes, but Jackie gave in.

Jackie "I will try to rest." Ron "That's my girl, I will take care of Kendall." Jackie 'I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie." Jackie got up, and walked slowly to the bedroom, then she got into bed, and fall sleep. As Jackie slept she was dreaming of rasing her three perfect children. Then she smiled, around 7:00 at night she woke up, and walked into the nursery. She saw her Ronnie boy holding Kendall. She walked into the nursery , she picked up Kendall out of her father's arms, and placed her in the crib. After that she covered up Ron.

Jackie's song

"My heart beats your names, you are my life

I'm here for you always no matter what

My love shines like a thousand stars

We shall never part, you will always be in my heart.

When we first met I knew you would be mine

God above said that you were the one for me

Now we are a family, and I love you so

We shall never part, you will always be in my heart

My heart beats your names, you are my life

I'm here for you no matter what

I cry so many tears when I think about how we almost lost eachother

We belong together in life, and in all of eternity

I will always love you for all time

You've been there for me whenever I needed you

We will share eachother's lives always and forever

My heart beasts your names, you are my life."

Ron woke up whenever he heard Jackie singing. Ron "I thought you were resting." Jackie "I was but now I'm up." Ron "You need to rest, now move your bum , and go to bed." Jackie "No, I won't go to bed." Ron "I'm going to spank you, if you don't go to bed." Jackie "You can't hit me I'm pregnant with your twins." Ron grabbed Jackie's arm, and tried to take her to the room. Ron looked into Jackie's eyes he saw the fear that was there then he let her go. He pulled her close to him, then they kissed eachother. Ron "I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just worried about you, and the twins." Jackie "Oh Ron the twins, and I are fine, there is no need to worry." Ron "I love you Jackie, please do me a favor don't die during child birth." Jackie "I love you too Ron, and don't worry I will be alive for a long time." Ron was now crying. Jackie wipped his tears away, then she kissed him, and held him close. Jackie "Oh Ron don't cry please, I'm here." Ron "Lets go to bed, okay." Jackie "Only if you carry my fat ass to the room." Ron "Curvy, and the word I like best is bum." Jackie "Yes dear, I meant to say the words curvy, and bum, it just came out wrong." Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her the bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind them. He laid Jackie down in bed, and they fell asleep. Ron held Jackie close to him. They slept the whole night threw. The days would get better for Owens, it would just take some time.

Hey guys I came up with the song that I added to the story myself. I hope you all like it.

See ya all in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jackie was worrying about her twins. She never left her room. Hope was starting to worry about Jackie. So one day she decided to go pay a visit.

Hope "Hi Ron is Jackie home?" Ron "Hi Hope , yeah she's upstairs in our room." Hope walked up the stairs, to Ron, and Jackie's bedroom, when she got to the door she knocked on it. Jackie got up off the bed, and walked to the door , and opened it. Hope walked into the room.

Jackie "Hi Hope , what brings you over here today?" Hope "Hi Jackie , I just wanted to see how your doing." Jackie "I'm doing fine, I was just getting ready to watch a little t.v. , then I want to take a shower, and get some sleep." Hope "So you have been taking it easy." Jackie "Yes, and let me tell you its harder then hell." Jackie walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. When she did she saw how ugly she was, and then she punched the glass.

Hope ran into the bathroom, and wrapped Jackie's hand up. Then she ran downstairs to get Ron. He came running upstairs, and when he did he saw Jackie crying. He knew she couldn't take it anymore he knew she wanted to get up, and do things. Hope left, and Jackie sat in bed with her arms crossed. She sat there watching t.v.. She wished she was in her favorite soap opera All My Children. She wished she could have the perfect life, like her favorite couple Zach, and Kendall had. As she was watching All My children she fell asleep. As she slept she dreamed.

Jackie's Dream

Jackie was in Pine Valley Hospital. In her room she had just given birth to the twins, and they were fine. Ron was there in room with her. Kendall, and Zach where there too, along with Spike, Ian, Ryan, Annie, and Emma. Everyone was so kind to Jackie. They were her friends. Everyone loved the twins. Jackie started to stir, and Ron was shaking her. She woke up.

End Of Jackie's dream

Jackie "Damn it Ron , I was having nice dream, and you ruined it." Ron "Gezz sorry sweetie." Jackie "You should be." Jackie was so angry with Ron she got out of bed, and went downstairs she slammed the bedroom door behind her. When she got to the kitchen she got the iced tea out, and had a drink. Rita was in the living room doing some stiching whenever she heard Jackie crying. Rita "What seems to be troubling you love?" Jackie "I'm a terrorable mother, I can't even take care of Kendall and my baby girl needs me." Rita "I will be right back wait here." Jackie "Okay." Rita went upstairs, and came back down with Kendall in her arms. Rita "You can take care of her." Rita placed Kendall in Jackie's arms. Jackie's eyes lit up like a little girls eyes do on Christmas morning. Jackie held her baby girl, and rocked her back , and forth. Jackie saw the smile on Kendall's face. Kendall "Mama." Jackie smiled, then she looked up, and saw Ron coming downstairs. Ron walked up to the couch, and sat down. Kendall "Dada." Ron "Did Kendall just say Dada?" Jackie "Yes she did." Jackie got up, and place Kendall in Ron's arms.

Ron "How did we get blessed with the most beautiful baby girl ever?" Jackie "I don't know maybe we are just lucky."

Lance who was one of Rita's cats walked up to the couch, and jumped on Rita's knee. He was looking at Kendall with a look of aw in his eyes. He wondered what all the fuss was about. Jackie picked up Lance, and said "Kendall will love to play with you when she gets older, she has her mother's love for cats." Lance walked up to Kendall , and sniffed her. Kendall bopped him on the nose. Lance ran away. Jackie, Rita, and Ron laughed. Jackie got up, and turned the t.v. on one of her favorite movies was on Dirty Dancing. Rita liked the movie also. She never took her eyes off Patrick Swayze he was good looking. But not as good looking as Ron. Jackie sat back down next to Ron, then she kissed him. Kendall smiled at her parents. Jackie kissed her little girl. And Ron did the same. Kendall fell asleep. Ron took Kendall upstairs, and placed her in her crib. Rita "See Jackie you are loved, and you can take care of Kendall." Jackie "It feels good to be loved."

Just then one of the twins kicked. Jackie "Ow, be still little one." Rita "The twins will be fine, you can do normal things." Jackie "I hope So." Jackie got up, and started walking towards the steps, whenever she felt a strange pain in her stomach. Jackie "Oh my god not now, this can't be happening." Rita "Are you okay?" Jackie "No, I think I'm going into early labor." Rita "I'll call Lexie." Jackie "No call Kayla, I want her." Rita "Okay."

Rita ran to the phone, and called Kayla. Ron came running downstairs , when he saw Jackie on the bottom step crying, and holding her stomach. He was so scared that the fear was showing in his eyes. Ron "Are you okay sweetie?" Jackie "No, I'm in early labor." Ron "Oh my god." Rita got off the phone, and ran to Jackie. Rita "Kayla said she would meet us at the hospital." Ron "Okay, lets get her there right now." Jackie "Rita can you bring Kendall?" Rita "Sure." Rita ran upstairs, and came back down with Kendall, and Jackie's bag then they left for the hospital.

When they got there Kayla met them in Jackie's room. Jackie was placed in the bed. Kayla took a look at her, and sure enough Jackie was in early labor. Kayla "Jackie your twins are distress." Jackie "No, no they can't be can you save them kayla?" Kayla "Yes I can, I will take good care of you. Jackie "Thank you Kayla." Kayla "Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie was scared her twins where in distress. Ron was worried he knew that if Jackie wasn't careful the twins would die. Lexie came into Jackie's room, and when she did she was not happy. Rita "Get out of here Lexie." Lexie "I told Jackie to take it easy, but she didn't listen." Jackie "Get the hell out of here Lexie, I don't need any crap from you." Lexie "Jackie you better start listening to people." Kayla "That's enough Lexie, get out of here."

Lexie left Jackie's room, and then she went home.

Kayla "Okay Jackie its time to push." Ron "You can do it sweetie." Jackie took Ron's hand, and squeezed it. Jackie "Ahh, oh my god ow!." Kayla "Okay your first twin is here." Kayla gave the baby to a nurse to cleanup the baby. Kayla "Okay Jackie now I'm going to turn the baby, but you need to relax." Jackie took slow calming breaths. Kayla "Okay Jackie give us one good push." Jackie "I'm ready, AHH." Kayla "Your second twin is here." Jackie began to cry, Ron kissed her forehead. Kayla "Jackie your twins are fine, but they will have be put in the I CU in incerbaters." Jackie "Oh my god , my poor babies, I'm the worst mother ever." Ron "No, your not, Kayla what are the babies?" Kayla "A boy, and a girl congrates to you, and your family." Ron "Thank you." Kayla "Your welcome."

Kayla left the room, and then Rita came in with Kendall. Rita "How did it go?" Ron "We have a boy, and a girl." Rita "Aw , where are they?" Jackie "They are in the ICU for babies." Rita "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Jackie "Its not your fault its mine." Ron "Don't blame yourself, you couldn't help it." Rita "Jackie, Ron is right."

Jackie reached for Kendall, Rita placed Kendall in her mum's arms. Jackie "At least you turned out perfect Kendall, at least I didn't screw you up."

Ron was pissed off, he was so pissed off he threw Jackie's ice picture at her.

Jackie "What the hell?" Rita "Ron what's wrong with you?" Ron "She is driving me nuts."

Rita "She's worried about the twins." Jackie "Rita can you take Kendall for a walk please?" Rita "Sure." Jackie "Thank you." Rita "Your welcome." Rita took Kendall, and began to walk around. Ron "I'm sorry sweetie." Jackie "So am I." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too."

Jackie, and Ron kissed eachother. Then Ron climbed in bed with her. Ron "I'm not going anywhere." The two of them fell asleep. Rita was walking her granddaughter around. Will things ever be the same for Jackie and her family?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jackie was miserable she know her babies were in danger, and yet she had them early. What idiot she was. Now her children were in incubators, and she wouldn't be allowed to hold them for a while.

She blamed herself, Ron could see Jackie was hurting. He stayed by her side. One day Ron went to see the twins, he looked at his babies, and smiled.

Rita "Aw the twins are so cute." Ron "They are so tiny, mum do you think they will make it?" Rita "Yes, I do." Ron "I see Kendall likes her new brother, and sister." Rita "How's Jackie holding up?" Ron "She's miserable, and she blames herself, I love her so much." Rita "I know you do love, and she loves you."

Ron walked back to Jackie's room, and sat down on the bed with her. Jackie opened her eyes, and saw Ron sitting on the bed, so she moved closer to him. Then she sat up, and kissed him. Jackie, and Ron fell asleep. As Ron slept Jackie decided to go see the babies.

She walked to their room, and looked threw the window at her little angels. Kayla was checking on the twins, she motioned for Jackie to come into the room. Jackie entered the room, and then Kayla picked up Jackie's twins, and placed them in her arms.

Kayla "What are you going to name them?" Jackie" Zachary Michael, and Karen Leigh." Kayla "They are perfect." Jackie "They are so tiny do you think they will make it?" Kayla "Yes I do, I have hope." Jackie "Thank you Kayla I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Kayla "Your welcome Jackie, I will leave you alone with the twins." Jackie "Thank you." Jackie put the twins back into their incubators. Then she sat down, and watched them sleep.

Ron woke up, and when he couldn't find Jackie he started to worry. So he ran all over the hospital looking for her. When he found her he saw that she was fine. Ron walked into the room, and stood next to Jackie, then he placed his hand on her shoulder. They watched their twins sleep. Jackie couldn't help it she started to cry. Ron held her close, then he kissed her. Jackie fell asleep. Ron picked her up, and carried her back to the room.

Bo, and Hope showed up at the hospital to see Jackie. Hope was really worried, so was Bo.

Bo, and Hope found Jackie's room, and walked in. When they did Hope saw Jackie sleeping, and Ron reading a dirt bike racing magazine.

Bo "Ron is Jackie alright?" Ron "She, and the twins are fine." Hope "Can we see the twins?" Jackie "Yes, of course." Hope "Hi Jackie , its great to see you." Jackie "Hi Hope." Jackie "Wait for me, I will go with you to see Zachary, and Karen." Ron "Those are perfect names." Jackie "I thought you would like them."

Ron helped Jackie out of bed, then they walked to the babies room. Bo "Aw, they are so cute." Hope "You did good Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Hope." Ron "We love the twins." Jackie "Yes we do." Bo "I have hope that they will be okay." Ron "I hope they will be." Jackie "So do I."

Ron wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist Jackie rested against Ron's chest. As the twins slept Jackie began to picture her babies running around, and playing. Jackie turned around, and kissed Ron. The two of stood there kissing while Bo, and Hope tiptoed away. Kayla walked up, and tapped Jackie on the shoulder.

Kayla "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jackie would like to try to feed the twins?" Jackie "I'd love to but is it safe?" Kayla "Yes, its safe." Jackie "Okay." Kayla "Its okay come on."

Jackie was scared , but she swallowed hard, and walked into the twins room. Ron watched as Jackie held the twins, and fead them. Jackie began to sing to the twins.

"The rain may fall, the sun may shine

My love for you is true, you are my little angels

I will be there whenever you need me

I'm so glad you made here , now we can be together

My heart is full of love for you

The rain may fall, the sun may shine

My love for you is true, you are my little angels

Every star in the sky shines for you, the moon says hello

Our hearts are one, and always will be

The rain may fall, the sun may shine

My love for you is true, you are my little angels

Our hearts are one, and always will be

The rain may fall, the sun may shine."

Kayla took the twins, and placed them back in their incubators. Jackie looked out the window, and saw Ron crying. Jackie got up, walked outside, and gave Ron a hug. Then they kissed, after that they watched Zachary, and Karen sleep.

Jackie, and Ron were happy. They were proud of their little babies. They had hope that they would make it. Rita also had hope that her grandchildren would make it, and live a happy, and healthy life. Kendall loved her new brother, and sister, she may have a been a baby still but she loved them. The Owen family was now complete, or was it. Jackie would probably want another baby, but for right now she had the family she loved, and wanted.

Hey guys its me. I hope you like the song, I came up with it myself. Love ya all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jackie, and the twins were still in the hospital. Marlena, and John would stop by everyday to see how Jackie, and twins were doing. Jackie, and Ron kept a close eye on the twins. One day while they were in the twins room Karen began to cry. Ron opened up Karen's incubator , and felt her forehead.

Karen was burning up. Kayla came running Into the room, and placed a cool rag on Karen's forehead. Within 5 seconds Karen was okay, she stopped her crying. Jackie whipped her head in relief. Ron, and Jackie continued to watch the twins, Jackie was worried Karen's fever would return.

Marlena stopped by with some clothes for Jackie to change into. Jackie walked into the bathroom, changed her clothes then she came back out, walked back into the twins room.

Marlena was talking to Ron.

Jackie "Hi Mar." Marlena "Hi Jackie." Marlena "How are you feeling?" Jackie "I feel board, I want to go home, and I want to take the twins with me." Ron "Soon you, me, and the twins can go home." Jackie "I hope so." Marlena gave Jackie a hug. Then she started talking to the twins. Jackie smiled, then John showed up.

John "Hi Jackie, Hi Ron." Jackie "Hey John." John "How are the twins doing?" Jackie "Zachary is fine, but Karen was burning up earlier, and she's fine now." John "That's good." The song Electric Blue began to play. Jackie began to dance around. Ron started to dance as well along with John, and Marlena. Ron got down on his knees, and slid across the floor to Jackie.

Kayla was watching the four of them the whole time. Then she walked into the twins room.

Kayla "Jackie I have good news, you can go home." Jackie "What about Zachary, and Karen?"

Kayla "They have to stay here for a few days, just until they get a little bigger." Jackie "I'm not going home without the twins." Marlena "Kayla couldn't Jackie take the twins home sooner?"

Kayla "No, they have to stay here, I'm sorry."

Jackie started to cry. Marlena walked up to her, and gave her a hug, Jackie hugged Marlena, and cried on her shoulder. Ron walked up to Jackie, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he held her close.

Marlena "Jackie If you like I will stay with you here at the hospital, and Ron can go home , and get some sleep." Jackie "I would like that, thank you Mar." Ron "Yes, thank you Marlena, Jackie I will be back tomorrow, the twins will be fine." Jackie "I believe you, see you tomorrow, I love you." Ron "I love you too."

Ron, and Jackie kissed eachother, then Ron left. Jackie sat down in the chair, and began to cry even more. Marlena gave her a hug, and told her everything would be fine. John brought the girls some coffee. Jackie sat there staring at the ceiling. John walked up to Jackie, and told that the twins would be fine, and that she was the perfect mother.

Jackie gave John a hug, and thanked him. Kayla came back into the room to check on the twins, and Jackie. Jackie just sat there not saying a word. Kayla told Marlena, and John to tell Jackie the twins were fine.

Jackie "Kayla wait, I'm sorry for getting upset, I was just hoping to take the twins home that's all." Kayla "Its okay Jackie I understand." Jackie "Thank you so much again for all your help."

kayla "Your welcome." Jackie gave Kayla a hug, then Kayla hugged her back.

Jackie "My poor little babies, born early, now I can't take them home." Marlena "You can take them home soon." John "Yep, then they will get bigger, and start driving you, and Ron crazy." Jackie "You two are the best , thank you." Marlena "We love you Jackie, you mean alot to us."

Jackie "Aw that's so sweet." Marlena "I wish I could hold your twins." Jackie "You can, hang on."

Jackie ran, and got Kayla, when she got back with Kayla she opened the incubators, and placed the twins in Marlena's arms. Marlena began to cry. She loved the twins. Jackie "Would you, and John like to be the twins godparents?" John "Of course we would, thank you for asking us." Jackie "Your welcome."

John "The twins are so cute, they look like you, and Ron." Jackie "Thank you John, I just hope they have Ron's brain." Marlena "Now why do you say that?" Jackie "Because as I was growing up, and when I got older, I was always called dumb by my family." John "And now you believe all those lies." Jackie "Yes I do."Marlena "You are smart." Jackie "Thank you Mar." Kayla put the twins back in the incubators. Then Jackie headed back to her room.

When she got there she laid in the bed, and fell asleep. John, and Marlena laid in bed with her. All three slept alright. Jackie woke up around 3:00a.m. because she wanted to go check on Zachary, and Karen. When she saw that they were sleeping Jackie went back to her, and went back to bed.

The next morning Jackie walked into the twins room, sat in a chair, and watched them up close. Karen put her little hand on the glass. Jackie did the same. She had a gut feeling her twins would be okay. Rita walked into the twins room. She gave Jackie a hug. Jackie "Hi Rita, don't the twins look peaceful." Rita "Yes they do." Jackie "I'm scared Rita, what if the twins die?" Rita "The twins will be fine." Jackie "I hope so."

Jackie rested her head on Rita's shoulder. She felt like that young woman who almost got raped by her sister's boyfriend Alfie Chung. She felt scared, and alone. But then she remembered that she wasn't alone she had Ron, Rita, and all her friends. She had a family one that treats her like a human, and not a fucking work horse. The family she had loved her, and always would.

Rita, and Jackie watched the twins. Then Ron showed up with lunch for them. So all ate lunch, and watched Zachary, and Karen. Ron was the one who stuck up for Jackie when Alfie Chung tried to rape a second time. It's a good thing she, and her family got away from where she used to live or Kendall would have got raped or worse. Kayla walked in to give the twins check ups. The twins were doing very well, and they each gained a pound. Jackie smiled at her little angels.

Jackie was glad her twins were gaining weight. Soon she would get take them home, and they could sleep in their cribs. Jackie gave Kayla a hug. She took very good care of her, and her twins. Jackie was ready to go home. She would come back, and check on the twins.

Jackie went home, took a shower. Then she put on her yellow slick nightie. Ron was looking a racing magazine, Jackie climbed into bed, took the magazine out of Ron's hands, and kissed him.

Ron wrapped his arms around Jackie, and kissed her back. Jackie licked Ron's lips, he opened his mouth, and well you all know the rest or most of you do.

Ron held Jackie close. As they made love Roxette's Fading Like A Flower was playing. As they rolled around in bed. Jackie sister Lucie walked in on Jackie, and Ron one time before they were married. Jackie now hates her sister. They haven't spoken sense Jackie's almost second rape. Ron never liked Alfie Chung from the start. But that's life some girls pick good men like Jackie did. And some girls pick losers like Jackie's sister Lucie did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day Jackie woke up, got dressed, and then she headed to the hospital to see the twins. When she got there she walked in, and saw Kayla playing with the twins Jackie smiled, then she walked up, and gave Kayla a hug.

Kayla "Hi Jackie , I was just playing with the twins." Jackie "That's great, how are they doing?"

Kayla "They are doing really good." Jackie "Aw, that's good, soon I can take them home." Kayla "You can take them home today." Jackie "What?" Kayla "I think the twins should be with their mum, and dad." Jackie "But Kayla." Kayla "Jackie don't argue, I will come by the house everyday to check on them." Jackie "Thank you Kayla, can you help me carry them to my car?" Kayla "Your welcome, sure I can."

Jackie picked up, Zachary, and Kayla picked up Karen then the girls carried the twins to Jackie's car Kayla helped put the twins in their car seats.

Jackie "Thanks again Kayla for everything." Kayla "Your welcome Jackie, see you tomorrow." Jackie "See you then bye Kayla." Kayla "Bye Jackie."

Jackie drove home when she got there she beeped her car horn. Ron came outside, and saw Jackie getting into the back of her car. He ran to her side to help her. Ron "Hi sweetie." Jackie "Hi baby." Ron "Can I help you, get whatever your getting?" Jackie "Of course you can." Ron opened Jackie's other car door, and there he saw Karen in her car seat. Ron "Jackie did you kidnap the twins?" Jackie "No, Kayla let me bring them home today."

Ron "That was nice of her, now lets get our babies inside shall we?" Jackie "Yes we shall." Ron "Here let me get the door for sweetie." Jackie "Thank you Ron." Ron "Your welcome Jackie." Rita "You brought my grandchildren home, oh they look so sweet."

Jackie "Yeah they do, Kayla let me bring them today." Rita "That was nice of her, can I hold Zachary, and Karen please?" Jackie "Rita you don't have ask to hold your grandchildren, you can hold them anytime you like." Rita "Jackie you are most sweetest girl I ever known." Jackie "Well you, and Ron have been sweet to me, so I want to give back what you both gave me."

Rita gave Jackie a hug Jackie hugged Rita back then she placed the twins in her arms. Karen smiled, Zachary giggled Jackie sat down in the chair watched Rita, and the twins Ron sat on the arm of the chair, and kissed Jackie's hand.

Jackie had the perfect little family just at that moment Kendall crawled to her mum Jackie reached down, and picked up her baby girl Kendall smiled at her mum, and dad then Ron took her from her mum's arms then he began to sing to her Jackie smiled at Ron.

Jackie began to hum to herself after that she got up, walked into the kitchen, and stared cooking she was making pasta. Rita took the twins upstairs to their bedroom, and placed them their beds Ron rocked Kendall to sleep, then he carried her upstairs to her room.

Then he went downstairs, and helped Jackie in the kitchen Ron watched the pasta cook while Jackie got a cake mix out of the cabaret Jackie threw some flour at Ron, Jackie started laughing Ron turned around, and threw some sugar at Jackie.

Jackie "Sugar Ron, I'm sweet already." Ron "Yes you are, you're my sweetie." Jackie "I love you." Ron "I love you too."

Ron dipped Jackie, and kissed her Jackie smiled, and stroked Ron's hair.

Rita "What the hell happened here, it looks like it was snowing?" Jackie "Ron, and I sorta had flour, and sugar fight." Rita "You two act like children, and you have children, but I love you both." Ron "That's how we keep our marriage alive mum acting like children, it makes us laugh." Jackie "Yep, well I'm going to take a shower, Rita can you please finish dinner for me?" Rita "Sure I can."

Jackie went upstairs to the bedroom, Ron tiptoed up the stairs behind her he walked into their bedroom, got undressed and stepped into the shower with Jackie Jackie turned around, and kissed Ron hard he slammed her up against the shower wall, and began to make love to her.

Once they finished their shower, they got dressed, and changed their clothes Jackie looked into the full length mirror, and saw that she was looking even prettier then ever before Ron walked up behind her, and kissed her neck.

Jackie "Oh Ron I'm so happy, I have you, Rita, Kendall, Karen, and Zachary." Ron "So am I, I got the most gorgeous, and sexy wife on earth, who is better looking then her sister Lucie, and I have a wonderful mum, and three great children, my life is perfect." Rita "Ron, Jackie." Jackie "Just like old times."

Ron "Yep, lets go eat." Jackie "Good idea."

Jackie, and Ron went downstairs, and sat down at the table the three of them ate dinner as they were eating Jackie turned the TV. on the video to Heart's Who Will You Run To was on Jackie sang along with Ann for a little while because she heard Alfie Chung's voice in her telling her to shut up.

Rita "Jackie what is it, what's wrong?" Jackie "I can hear Alfie telling me to shut up in my head." Ron "Oh sweetie he is gone , he can't hurt you anymore." Rita "We are here for you." Jackie "Thank you both so much." Ron "We love you we all of our hearts." Jackie "And I love you both with all of my heart."

Jackie started crying, then Ron, and Rita gave Jackie a hug she hugged them back after the lovey dovey moment Jackie, Ron, and Rita finished dinner then Jackie did the dishes, while Ron dried the dishes.

Jackie just stood there flash backs from when she lived with her other family, then she started to cry then she remembered she had a new family a new family who loved her and who always would love her always, and forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hey Guys here is a chapter for Halloween so please enjoy. Sorry for the late Halloween Chapter.

It was Halloween. Jackie was in the kitchen making cupcakes to give out to the kids who stopped by their house. Kendall was going to go trick or treating. Her dad would have to carry her , but she got to go. Ron came downstairs dressed as Dracula from the movie Dracula 2000.

He snuck up behind Jackie, and scared her.

Ron "BOO!!!" Jackie "AHH!!!" Ron "I got you." Jackie "You scared the crap out of me." Ron "I am good." Jackie "Yes you are, you are very good." Ron "Wanna see how good I can be?" Jackie "Yes I do." Ron picked Jackie up, and sat her on the counter, and he began to kiss her all over. Jackie "Ron , I have cupcakes in the oven." Ron "Forget the cupcakes, I got something for you." Jackie "Trick or Treat." Ron "It's a treat." Jackie "Yep , it is."

Ron laid Jackie back on the counter, and then he made love to her. He made love to her all morning. Jackie pushed Ron away when she smelled the cupcakes burning. Jackie was pissed, because she was being made love to, and the cupcakes burnt. Ron walked up behind her, and kissed her on the neck. Jackie stopped being mad, then she kissed him back.

Ron "Can I help with the cupcakes?" Jackie "Sure." Ron helped Jackie frosting the cupcakes. Jackie "I'm sneaking one of these." Ron "What kind are they?" Jackie "Chocolate, and peanut butter." Ron "Ew, yuck, gross." Jackie "Okay, the peanut butter aren't that bad." Ron "Yeah , that's what you think." Jackie "Ron stop being a baby." Ron "Well you know I don't like peanut butter." Jackie "Yes I know that, but." Ron "But , nothing I don't like peanut butter." Jackie walked away from Ron, and went upstairs.

She went into the bathroom, and she started fixing her hair for their Halloween party. Then she put her costume on. After that she took her curlers out. Ron came upstairs, and walked into their bedroom, he walked into the bathroom. He kissed Jackie on the cheek. It was a sorry kiss. Jackie turned around, and kissed him back.

They made out for a little while until Rita knocked on the door. They stopped making out , then Ron let his mum into their room. She was dressed up as a witch. Ron walked out of the room, he went into the twins, and put their costumes on them. Karen was dressed up as Belle from Beauty, and Beast, and Zachary was dressed up as Mickey. The twins looked so cute. Kendall was dressed up as Sleeping Beauty she looked like a princesses.

It was time for the Owen Halloween party. Everyone was there. As the party was going on kids would stop by for candy. Jackie gave the kids candy. The party was fun. Jackie sat out of the dancing she wasn't up to it. John noticed her just sitting there. So he decided to ask her to dance, he walked up to Jackie, and took her by the hand. Jackie, and John danced, while Marlena, and Ron were dancing. Everyone was having a good time.

John "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "Halloween isn't my favorite holiday anymore, my sister ruined Halloween for me." John "How did she do that?" Jackie "She told me not to talk to Rita."

John "I don't like your sister." Jackie "Neither do I." John "I feel sorry for you, why did your mum give you a sister like that?" Jackie "I don't know, I just know I hate her."

John, and Jackie continued to dance. Then Ron walked up to her , took her hand, then he spun her around. Jackie smiled she was happy. She had everything she wanted. Ron danced with Jackie for the rest of the night. Now Jackie was having a good time. Jackie danced around the room. Ron was happy Jackie was happy. He was the main part of that.

Ron picked Jackie up, and spun her around. Then they kissed, they were truly happy couple. Jackie had what her sister didn't she had a husband, three beautiful children who still lived her. She was prettier then her sister. She was skinny , her sister was fat. Jackie was kind, her sister was mean. Jackie was lucky to turn out normal.

After the party everyone left, Jackie carried the twins to there room, and placed them in their cribs. Rita went to bed, Ron, and Jackie decided to stay up late, and make out. Their love was one out of the romance novel. They were meant to be together forever, and always. Rita could see how much Jackie, and Ron loved eachother. Ron was Jackie's prince Charming, and Jackie was Ron's fair maiden. The two of them made eachother happy. Jackie has always been faithful to Ron, and Ron has always been the same to Jackie.

"My Heart Sings His Name"

"My heart sings his name, and only his name.

My heart sings his name, that sometimes I can't hear myself think."

"My heart is his prison, it is where I have him trapped.

Our love is his freedom.

He is my one true love."

"My heart sings his name, and only his name.

My heart sings his name, that sometimes I can't hear myself think."

"He is my lover, my sweetie, my rock, my sun, my moon , my sky , my earth, my everything.

He makes me happy."

"My heart sings his name, and only his name.

My heart sings his name, that sometimes I can't hear myself think."

"Our love is strong.

Its keeps us together.

Our two hearts beat as one.

Nothing can keep us apart."

"My heart sings his name, and only his name.

My heart sings his name , that sometimes I can't hear myself think."

"When love comes to you, it will come strong, and all at once.

When you find true love hold on to him tight."

"My heart sings his name, and only his name.

My heart sings his name, that sometimes I can't hear myself think."

Ron, and Jackie fell asleep in eachother's arms. They would sleep happily together for the rest of their lives.

Hey guys I came up with the song so I hope you like it. See ya in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**In honor of Valentine's Day here is a chapter for that holiday sorry for the late chapter I'm having some troubles in my love life.**

**It was Ron and Jackie's first Valentine's day together they always spent it apart they sent eachother gifts,and cards but they were never together now they are together,and Ron had a special Valentine's day date planned for them. **

**Jackie was fixing her hair she curled it,and put it up Bo,and Hope had plans as well Jackie got up, walked over to her closet,and picked out her red dress w/ red lace she put her dress on, her red high heal shoes and she looked at herself in the mirror. She winked at herself then she grabbed her shall,and headed downstairs**

**Hope "Oh my god Jackie you look beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Hope,so do you." Bo "Jackie you look like a angel." Jackie "Thank you Bo,you look handsome so what are you two going to do this evening?" Bo "Dinner,and dancing." Jackie "Well have a good time." Hope "We will,see you later." Jackie "Bye you two." Bo "Bye."**

**Jackie sat down on the couch,and waited for Ron but he never showed up Jackie kept waiting,and waiting then the phone rang it was Ron he told Jackie to meet him the Brady Pub in one hour Jackie said okay then she grabbed her coat, picked up her keys,went outside got into her car, and drove to the Brady Pub. **

**When she got there she walked in,and saw some roses setting on one of the tables she took her coat off,and hung it up then she walked over to the table where the roses were setting,picked them up, and read the card Jackie smiled then she set the roses back onto the table.**

**Caroline was watching Jackie along with Rita,and Grandpa Shawn Brady Ron was also watching her He tiptoed into the main part of the Brady Pub, and covered Jackie's eyes while Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn brought their food out Caroline winked at Ron then they went into the kitchen.**

**Ron "Guess who." Jackie "Ron." Ron "Yes." Jackie "Oh my god honey,did you have this whole evening planned for us?" Ron "Yes I did, are you happy?" Jackie "Of course I am, thank you."**

**Ron "Your welcome,this is our first Valentine's day together,and I wanted it to be special, because you are special to me." Jackie "Aw you are special to me too, Happy Valentine's day Ron." Ron "Happy Valentine's day to you Jackie."**

**Jackie,and Ron sat down, and ate a wonderful dinner together after they ate Ron took Jackie by the hand,walked her out onto the dance floor,and began to dance with her Jackie smiled the prettiest smile she had ever smiled as she danced with her husband she felt very happy Ron also felt very happy he had his sexy wife in his arms.**

**Ron "You look gorgeous tonight." Jackie "Thank you, you look so handsome, I can't believe your all mine." Ron "I can't believe your all mine, and you know what else?" Jackie "What else?" Ron "I love you with my whole heart." **

**Jackie "I already knew that, and I love you the same way." Ron "My sexy girly." Jackie "My handsome britishman."**

**Jackie, and Ron kissed eachother as they danced Rita was happy that her son had such a wonderful girl as for a wife the couple danced for the rest of the night after they finished dancing they headed for home as soon as they got home Jackie went upstairs to her,and Ron's bedroom,and let her hair down Ron walked up behind her,and unzipped her dress she was in a red lacy slip. **

**Ron started to drool seeing Jackie dressed in her slip Ron picked Jackie up,and placed her on the bed he started to kiss Jackie's neck,and touch her all over Jackie was laughing they made love meanwhile Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn dropped Rita off at the house. **

**She went upstairs, and went to bed Jackie,and Ron fell asleep holding eachother it was a very nice Valentine's day the weekend was going to be filled with fun Rita's birthday was coming up.**

**Ron "Jackie are you awake?" Jackie "No, why?" Ron "Because I wanted to ask you if you would marry me again." Jackie "Of course I will." Ron "Really?" Jackie "Yes." Jackie "Ron do you take me to be your wife again?" Ron "I do again." Ron "Jackie do you take me to be your husband again?" Jackie "I do again." Jackie "Now come here, and make love to me." Ron "I sure will."**

**They began to make love again whenever Karen woke up Jackie got out of bed,threw her robe on, and walked down the hall to the nursery she picked Karen up, and sat down in her rocking chair,and then she gave Karen a bottle with milk in it afterwards she burped Karen,and then she rocked her little angel to sleep. **

**After that she placed Karen in her baby bed, and went back to her room once she entered their room Ron was already asleep Jackie walked downstairs,and got a bottle of water then she walked into the living room,sat down on the couch turned the TV on, and fell asleep. **

**Ron woke up in a empty bed,and then he went downstairs,and found Jackie sleeping on the couch he covered her up, and went back upstairs to bed the next day Jackie woke up, took a shower,and went out she stopped at the store to pick up Rita's birthday cake,and some roses. **

**On her way home she stopped at the Brady Pub, and ordered some tea then she sat down in a booth,and thought to herself.**

**Marlena "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Marlena." John "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "Nothing, I was just thinking about Ron,he seems so distant lately." Marlena "Why do you say that?" Jackie "Well last night we were going to spend some together, then Karen woke up, I went,and took care of her, when I got back to our room he was asleep so I slept on the couch last night." Marlena "It sounds like Ron is starting to drift away from you." Jackie "I'm not surprised ow!"**

**John "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "Yeah I'm fine it was just a pain in my stomach." Marlena "Come back to the hospital with me, and John I will take a look at you." Jackie "Thank you Marlena." Marlena "Your welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie followed Marlena, and John to the hospital once the three of got there Marlena took Jackie into a room,and she gave her a ultra sound. **

**It turned out Jackie was suffering from a atopic pregnancy Marlena rushed Jackie to the operating room, and removed the egg with suction Jackie rested for a few hours then she went home now she has to tell Ron the news. Won't he just be thrilled. **

**When Jackie got home she carried the cake into the house,and she put Rita's flowers in a vase then she went upstairs,and started to cry she wanted to have another baby but she knew how Ron felt he said he had the perfect family,and he was happy.**

**Rita "Hi Jackie, what's wrong?" Jackie "I went to the hospital, I was suffering from a atopic pregnancy Marlena took care of me, I wanted the baby that almost was." Rita "Oh my god does Ron know?" Jackie "No, I haven't told him." **

**Rita "Why?" Jackie "He would get upset." Rita "If he does I will slap him." Jackie "Thank you Rita." Rita "Your welcome Jackie." Jackie "Happy birthday here I bought you something." Rita "Thank you Jackie, Oh its beautiful." Jackie "If you open it there are some pictures inside." Rita "I love it, well I'm going to start tea." Jackie "Okay see you later." Ron "Hey there gorgeous,I was going to come shopping with you,but you left before I got up." Jackie "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get everything done." Ron "What's the matter?" Jackie "I went to the hospital." Ron "Why,oh my god are you okay?" Jackie "I was suffering from a atopic pregnancy,Marlena took care of me." Ron "Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie "I didn't know until I got there okay, don't get all mean with me,or else I will go stay with Marlena,and John." **

**Ron "I can't believe you, you were suffering with something so serious,and you didn't even brother to call me." Jackie "I told you I find out what was wrong when I got to the hospital."**

**Ron stormed out of the room, jumped onto his bike,and headed to the Brady Pub Jackie,and Rita went after him when they got there they found Ron sitting in a booth Rita headed back to the house,and Jackie sat down in the booth with Ron Ron didn't speak to Jackie.**

**Jackie got up out of the booth,walked over to the booth where she sat earlier with John,and Marlena, and then she began to cry Caroline came out with a box of tissues,and sat down next to Jackie.**

**Caroline "What's a matter Jackie?" Jackie "Ron hates me." Caroline "Aw you poor thing." Jackie "I try to be a good wife for him, and it just doesn't work." Caroline "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me, and we can get started on Rita's birthday dinner." Jackie "Okay, thank you Caroline." Caroline "Your welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie,and Caroline walked into the kitchen,and got started on cooking Rita's birthday dinner Grandpa Shawn helped out in the kitchen Ron walked up to the door, and looked the window, and when he did he saw Jackie smiling he felt horrible for how he treated her. **

**So he swallowed hard,and walked into the kitchen he walked up to Jackie pulled her close to him, and kissed her Jackie kissed him back. Ron picked her up,and spun her around.**

**Jackie "Does this mean you understand about my atopic pregnancy?" Ron "Yes I understand."**

**Caroline "Oh Jackie I'm so glad your okay." Grandpa Shawn "So am I ." Jackie "Thank you both." Grandpa Shawn "Your welcome, we love to see a happy couple." Ron "I think you have market taking care of." Caroline "I think your right." Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron."**

**Jackie,and Ron hugged eachother then Jackie walked up to Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn,and hugged them too Jackie,and Ron helped get Rita's birthday dinner ready once it was ready Ron called his mum,and told her to come to the Brady Pub,and he also told her to bring the kids. **

**Rita told Ron she would be there in a hour so Ron, and Jackie ran to the room in the Brady Pub,and changed their clothes Rita, and the kids showed up at the Brady Pub.**

**Jackie "Happy birthday Rita." Ron "Happy birthday mum." Caroline "Happy birthday Rita." Grandpa Shawn "Happy birthday Rita." Rita "You all did this for me?" Jackie "Yes we did." Ron "You mean so much us mum." Roman "Rita may I have this dance?" Rita "Yes you may."**

**Jackie "Your mum looks like she is having a good time." Ron "Yes she does look like she's having a good time." Jackie "I hope she, and Roman hit it off." Ron "Maybe,are you nuts?" Jackie "What would be so wrong with your mum falling in love again huh?" Ron "Nothing, I just don't want her to be hurt again." **

**Jackie "Ron Roman is a good man, and he would never hurt your mum." Ron "Okay your right." **

**Jackie "Besides I think your mum likes Roman." Ron "Lets dance." Jackie "Okay."**

**Jackie,and Ron began to dance as they were dancing Bo tapped Jackie on the shoulder he wanted to dance with her as Jackie took Bo's hand she clasped,and hit the floor hard Marlena pushed everyone out of the way John picked Jackie up,and carried her to his car. **

**Jackie was rushed to the hospital she was put in a room where she could get some rest. She hit the floor pretty hard.**

**John "Jackie its me John are you okay?" Jackie "Who's Jackie?" John "You are." Jackie "Okay."**

**Marlena "Jackie has amnesia." John "Oy vay." Jackie "Marlena,John where am I?" Marlena "Your in the hospital." Jackie "Oh Okay." Marlena "Come on we'll take you home." Jackie "Thanks." John "No problem."**

**Marlena,and John took Jackie home it would take some time for the poor girl to remember everything but at least she would have Marlena, and John to help her out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

John, and Marlena dropped Jackie off at her house. Jackie got out of the car walked into the house. Marlena, and John followed Jackie just encase she started remembering anything. Jackie looked at the pictures of her, and Ron on the wall. The she smiled, and then she started to cry.

Jackie "These pictures are of me, and Ron from whenever we were dating." John "Wow Jackie you were pretty, and you still are."Jackie "Thank you John." Marlena "You were warring your pj's." Jackie "Yep, it was night time whenever Rita took the pictures." John "You, and Ron make a great couple." Jackie "I think we do, I'm surprised he is still with me." Marlena "Why do you say that?" Jackie "I'm not perfect, I'm so dull, and boring, no wonder Ron is starting drift away from me." John "I'm sure he still thinks of you as the girl he dated." Jackie "I doubt it." Marlena "Jackie I hate to see you upset, how about you go upstairs, change your clothes, and we'll take you out somewhere nice." Jackie "Okay give me five minutes." John "Sure."

Jackie went upstairs, and came back down warring a white lace dress the same dress that she was warring the night her mother, and brother died. She smiled John walked up to the steps, and helped her down the stairs. Then the three of them left Jackie, and Ron's house. They went to a club where Jackie could sing. Jackie walked up on stage, and sang Bleeding Love By Leona Lewis. Jackie's voice was so pretty. Ron, and Rita were driving by the club where John, Marlena, and Jackie were. They stopped by the club. Ron walked in, and saw Jackie singing. Ron sat down, and watched as Jackie sang. He was shocked. Ron got up, and left the club before Jackie could see him.

Jackie "Thank you for that." Marlena "Your welcome." John "You can sing." Jackie "Only in the shower." Marlena "John is right." Jackie "Thank you both." John "Your welcome." Marlena "Lets go to the Brady Pub for a drink shall we?" Jackie "I'm there." John "I'm there too." Jackie "I love you guys, you guys are my best friends." John "We love you too now onto the pub." Jackie "Yes onto the pub."

John, Marlena, and Jackie went to the pub for a drink. When they got there Caroline gave Jackie a hug. So did Grandpa Shawn. Jackie felt loved the fact that she knew who her real family, and friends were. She found good people in Salem Massachusetts. She lived her life in fear she feared for her life every second of everyday when she lived with her other family. She knew she had people who were in her other family who wished her dead. But it's a shame she won't die for them just to make them happy.

Caroline "What can I get you guys? John "I'll take a bear." Marlena "Ice tea please?" Jackie "I'll have the same as Marlena." Ron "Oh my god Jackie, you look so gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you."

Ron "May I have this dance?" Jackie "Your the only man I'd dance with for the rest of my life." Ron "I love you." Jackie "I love you too."

Jackie, and Ron began to dance to Sarah Brightman Symphony Caroline, Grandpa Shawn, John, and Marlena watched as Jackie, and Ron danced. Marlena smiled at the joy that they felt. John was happy for Jackie he could see that she was loved by a good man. Who wasn't like her sister's boyfriend Alfie Cheung YUCK! Ron kissed Jackie, and Jackie kissed him back. She knew she was safe with Ron.

Marlena "Aren't they such a cute couple?" John "Yes they are." Caroline "They sure are." Grandpa Shawn "Ron's a lucky man." John "Yes he is." Bo "I see Jackie is okay." Marlena "Yes she is." Hope " Good I was so worried." Jackie "Hey Hope, how are you?" Hope "I'm good, I'm glad your okay." Caroline "Jackie would you like to work here at the Brady Pub?" Jackie "Of course thank you Caroline." Bo "Mum that was nice of you." Hope "Yeah it was, Jackie will do a good job." Jackie "Yes I will, besides I always wanted to have a job but since everyone said I was to stupid to work I never got a job." Ron "When does she start?" Jackie "Are you that willing to get rid of me?" Ron "Hmm , yes I am." Jackie "I see, I will start first thing tomorrow." Grandpa Shawn "Great." Jackie "Thank you both for this chance to prove I can do something with my life." Caroline "Your welcome." John "Here's to Jackie may she prove to her family back where she used to live that she is worth more then just a babysitter." Jackie "Thank you all, well lets go home so I can check on my babies all four of them." Ron "Oh you mean me." Jackie "Yep, bye guys." Everybody "Bye Jackie."

Jackie, and Ron went home. When they got there Jackie checked on the Kendall, then she checked Karen, and Zachary. Her babies were fine, and so was she no harm would come to her, or her family, and she would see to it. Then Jackie took a shower, and went to bed so she was well rested for work the next day. She would show those bastards back where she used to live that she was more then just a babysitter. Jackie slept the whole night threw. The next day Jackie got up, got dressed, and left for the Brady Pub. When she got there, she started setting up. Then she changed the sign on the door to open.

Amy "I'll take a decaff coffee." Jackie ""Here you go, Hi Amy how are you feeling?" Amy "Fat, tired, and I haven't seen my feet in weeks." Jackie "I know what that is like." Amy "Have you heard? Jackie "Heard what?" Amy "Taylor is in town." Jackie "Really oh cool, it will be great to see her again." Amy "Yeah it will."

Taylor stood in front of the Brady Pub. She took a breath, and walked into the pub. She sat down at the bar. Jackie, and Amy were laughing, and talking. Then Jackie walked over to Taylor to take her drink order.

Jackie Oh my god Taylor, how are you? Taylor "Oh my god Jackie I'm good." Amy "Hi Taylor."

Taylor "Hi Amy wow you girls look great." Jackie "So do you, what can I get you to drink?" Taylor I'll have a ice tea." Jackie "You got it, so what have you been doing with yourself?"

Taylor "I'm an artist." Amy "Cool." Taylor "What about you girls, how are things for you?"

Jackie "Well I work here in the Brady Pub, and I have three great kids, and plus Ron, and I got married." Taylor "That's great." Amy "I'm married, and I'm having my first baby." Taylor "Aw, I'm so happy for you girls." Jackie "So what do you think of Salem so far?" Taylor "I think its nice." Caroline "Jackie?" Jackie "Yes Caroline?" Caroline "You have a phone call its Ron." Jackie "Thank you Caroline." Caroline "Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie "Hello hi baby yeah I'm at work now, uh -huh okay so I will see you soon then love you too bye." Amy "What was that about?" Jackie "Ron is bringing the kids by to see their mummy at work." Taylor "I can't wait to see your babies." Amy "They are so sweet, they are sweeter then Jackie's sister's kids." Jackie "Amy is right my kids are angels, well at least for now." Ron "We are here." Jackie "Hi baby." Ron "Hi sweetie, the kids wanted to see their mama." Jackie "Did they or were missing me?" Ron "The second one, how is it going?" Jackie "Its going good, give me Kendall." Jackie "Hi baby girl." Kendall "Mama." Taylor "Jackie your children are beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Taylor, would you like to hold Kendall, Karen, or Zachary?" Taylor "Can I?" Ron "Of course you can, this is our son Zachary." Taylor "Oh he is a little angel." Jackie "He takes after his daddy." Kendall "Dada." Jackie "She wants you Ron, I will hold Karen." Amy "Karen is perfect." Jackie "Yes she is, she is so tiny." Taylor "The twins will be fine they will get bigger." Jackie "Thank you Taylor." Taylor "Your welcome Jackie." Kayla "What you guys doing here, I stopped by your house to take a look at the twins , Rita told me you were here."

Jackie placed Karen in Amy's arms, then she walked behind the bar, and got herself a drink. Then she poured Ron a cup of coffee. Ron was worried Kayla was going to start something with Jackie. Jackie didn't answer Kayla she just kept on working.

Ron "Kayla Jackie is working here now, and I came to visit her here, please Kayla don't be mean to her. Caroline "Hi Kayla, what are you doing here?" Kayla "Hi mum, I came to check on the twins." Caroline "That's nice, Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "Yeah, no, maybe, I will get back to you." Caroline "Your afraid Kayla will be angry that the twins are here with you, and Ron." Jackie "Yes I am, how did you know?" Caroline "The look on your face said it all." Kayla "I'm not mad, you can bring the twins with you, besides they need to be with their mother."

Jackie "Thank you Kayla, here you can take a look at the twins." Kayla "Thank you, they look healthy, and they gained a few more pounds." Jackie "Their daddy feeds them." Kayla "You are good parents." Ron "Thank you Kayla." Kayla "Your welcome Ron, how are you feeling Amy?"

Amy "Like a blimp." Kayla "A few more months to go , and then your baby will be here." Amy "I can't wait, I'm looking forward to being a mum." Jackie "I always looked forward to giving birth except whenever Karen, and Zachary were born early, that was hard for me." Ron "I remember when you did, there was screaming, and a lot of crying." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Ron pulled Jackie close to him, and kissed her head. Steve, and Stephanie walked into the pub to see what Kayla was up to. Stephanie walked up to her mum, and gave her a hug. Then she picked up Karen up, and held her. Jackie smiled she felt so happy. Her life was now complete. She wouldn't change her life for anything in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Jackie continued to work at the pub Taylor stayed in Salem for a few weeks Amy was looking forward to having her first baby.**

**Ron was busy taking care of Zachery,Karen,and Kendall Kendall was busy walking,and playing she kept her parents on their toes. Ron moved the twins beds into his,and Jackie's room so they would be closer to them. **

**After work Jackie would go home take a shower, turn on her computer,and watch YouTube videos. She would dance to Allstars Things Go Bump In The Night video the twins would laugh at their mum while she danced Jackie was happy that her babies were starting to grow,and were happy. **

**Jackie was in bed early that night she had work the next morning,and she didn't want to be tired the next day Jackie woke up took a shower,and left for work when she got to the pub she put on her apron, and changed the sign on the door while Jackie was working Ron showed up with some flowers they were hiding his face. **

**Jackie was busy getting everything ready for her morning customers Ron sat down at the bar,Jackie turned around,and then Ron handed her the flowers,and kissed her.**

**Jackie "Aw flowers for me you shouldn't have, yes you should have,thank you Ron." Ron "You are very welcome." Jackie "What can I get you this morning?" Ron "How about you covered in chocolate?" Jackie "We'll see, how about a cup of coffee, and some pancakes?" **

**Ron "Sounds good to me." Jackie" Great wait here, and your breakfast will be here in a second." Ron "Great."**

**Jackie walked into the kitchen,and came back out again with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon,eggs,and a cup of coffee with milk two sugars. She placed the plate,and the coffee in front of Ron,and then she kissed him after that she took two cups of coffee to the booth where Bo,and Hope were sitting. **

**Jackie was running around the pub serving everyone,she was warring herself out Caroline noticed that Jackie was working hard,and decided to let her take a little break Jackie sat down at the bar next to Ron,and then she kissed him, swiped a piece of his bacon. **

**Ron was surprised,but he didn't care he loved Jackie,and all her little tricks after her break Jackie got back to work at closing time Jackie poured herself some ice tea, and sat in one of the booths she was thrilled to be done with work for that day. **

**Ron carried her to her car,and then he followed her home when they got home Jackie decided to take a shower,and rest Ron brought her a plate of snacks upstairs so she could pig out after a long day of work. **

**Jackie stepped out of the shower,slipped into her red lace slip,then she plopped down on the bed Ron began to kiss her all over Jackie wanted to protest but she'd been missing Ron's making a fuss over her. **

**Jackie knew she should rest, but she wanted Ron more then anything else so she laid on the bed, and let Ron make her feel good after a few minutes of letting Ron pamper her she fell asleep Ron held her close Jackie slept like a baby that night. **

**Ron called Caroline,and asked if Jackie could have the day off so she could rest Caroline said she could have a few days off,she would get Bo,or Max to cover for her Ron said thank you,and Caroline,and Ron hung up their phones.**

**Ron "Jackie sweetie, you have a few days off from work." Jackie "That's nice honey, goodnight." Ron "Goodnight." **

**Jackie turned over in bed away from Ron Jackie continued her deserved rest as she slept she could hear the song Things go Bump In the Night playing she opened her eyes,and found Ron watching the video she laughed to herself,and then she went back to sleep Jackie knew she had Ron hooked on the songs she listened to. **

**The next song Jackie heard playing was Rachel Stevens So Good Jackie opened her eyes again,and this time she saw Ron bobbing his head Jackie laughed again,and went right back to sleep She really loved Ron him,and his goofy ways or as he always told Jackie Goofy is Mickey's friend. **

**Jackie always used to laugh at that but now she doesn't laugh that much she never has time to laugh her life is fool she has three children, well four if you count Ron and she also has a job. Jackie loves her life and her life can only get better before it gets worse but until it gets worse Jackie will just deal with the here and now.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Part 1

Jackie was enjoying her few days off but she wanted to go into work. So she got dressed, and headed to the pub. When she got there the only person there was Roman Brady. Jackie walked behind the bar, and got Roman a beer. Roman stared at Jackie he had some secret feelings for Jackie. Jackie was good friend to Roman.

Roman "When will come run away with me?" Jackie "I wish I could Roman , but I'm married." Roman "That shouldn't stop you from doing what you want to do." Jackie "Well it does, and i have to think about my babbies, not to mention me." Roman "I will always love you." Jackie "And I will always love you too."

Roman pulled Jackie to him, and kissed her. Jackie tried to fight it, but all those feelings that she had inside her took over, and she kissed Roman. The two of them made out until Jackie's cell phone rang. Jackie went to answer it whenever Roman pulled her back to him. It was Jackie's old school principal he was calling her to tell her that her high school reunion was coming on the weekend. Jackie said that she would be there.

Roman "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie "My high school reunion is this weekend." Roman "Would you like me to drive you there?"

Jackie "Sure, Ron can look after the kids." Roman "Great, well we better get to our homes, and get packed." Jackie "Yeah see you tomorrow then, we will meet here." Roman "Great see you then goodnight." Jackie "Goodnight."

Jackie went home packed her bags, made sure the twins had plenty of bottles, and she left a list rules for Ron, and Rita to follow. She wanted to be sure that the kids would be fine while she goes away. Jackie put her suitcases by the front door. Then she ran upstairs,took a shower, and went to bed. Ron, and Rita wondered what was up. But they never asked they didn't want to pry. The next day Jackie hopped out of bed ran downstairs, she was throwing her clothes on while she ran down the stairs. She ate a quick breakfast kissed everyone goodbye, grabbed her bags, and purse, and then went out to her car, got in it, and drove to the Brady Pub.

When she got there Roman was waiting for her, Roman got into Jackie's car, and together they headed to Jackie's old hometown. When they got there they drove to Jackie's old house. Roman parked the car Jackie walked across the yard stepped up onto porch, and opened the door, as soon as she did a bat flew at her head.

Jackie "HOLY FUCK!" Roman "What's wrong?" Jackie "A bat flew at my head." Tom's voice in the wind "I told you someday we'd have a bat in our bell free." Jackie "Welcome to my old house Roman." Roman "Thank you." Jackie "Let me show you to your room." Roman "I rather sleep with you." Jackie "Roman If I wasn't Ron's ball, and chain, old lady, and once in a blue moon screw, I would let you sleep in my room with me." Roman "So that's what Ron thinks of you huh?" Jackie "Yep, and you know what I hate it, but I have to stay married to him to make his mum happy, I'm always pleasing other people , I never do anything to please myself." Roman "I would never hurt in anyway, I love you Jackie, I really love you." Jackie "I love you too, but you, and I both know how things have to be, I'm in a awful marriage,and you have to be a love sick puppy." Roman "You are the one I want to be with, and I know that I can't have you, and it makes me crave you more." Jackie "Crave you make me sound like a double chesseburger, and french fries." Roman "My favorite kind of food." Jackie "Come on you can stay in my brother's old room." Roman "Thank you." Jackie "I know its not perfect, but it was always home to me, and I loved living here sorta." Roman "It is perfect." Jackie "I'm glad you like it, Roman would you like to go to Hubcaps, and get some lunch with me?" Roman "Of course I would." Jackie "Great, lets go."

Jackie, and Roman left for Hubcaps. When they got there Jackie ordered some doublechesseburgers, french fries, and some ice tea for her, and coke for Roman. The two friends sat there eating lunch, and enjoyed talking,and laughing. Jackie was happy being with Roman she was also happy being with her family. Jackie was torn.

Hey guys its me. Stay tuned for part 2.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Part 2

After lunch Roman and Jackie went home. The day of reunion came Jackie put her black dress on. Put her hair up. After she went downstairs, then she and Roman headed to Jackie's old school. When they got there Jackie, and Roman walked into the school as soon as they did Jackie started to have flashbacks. Roman held Jackie close, and then they walked into the main part of the school an old friend of Jackie's gave Jackie her name tag, and the old friend also gave Roman a name tag.

They picked a table close to commons exit. Jackie's fourth cousin made the welcome announcement. After Louise made the welcome announcement Jackie got up and walked over to the food. She loaded her plate with alot of food, and then she went back to the table. Louise decided to go talk to her fourth cousin. The two woman talked, laughed , cried, and enjoyed eachothers company. At the end of the evening Roman, and Jackie went back to the house, and packed for their trip home.

When they got home Ron,and Rita greeted Jackie,and then Jackie went upstairs with her suitcases set them next to the bedroom door. Then she went to check on the kids. Ron came upstairs walked up behind Jackie,and kissed the back of her neck.

Ron "I missed you sweetie,where did you go?"

Jackie "I went to my high school reunion Roman drove me."

Ron I'll thank him in the morning, but right now I want to hold my wife so close that I can feel her temperature."

Jackie "Ron are you in the mood for what I think you are?"

Ron "If I said yes would you deny me the pleasure?"

Jackie "I'd never deny you the pleasure of my company."

Ron "Then yes."

Ron picked up, and Jackie wrapped her legs around Ron's waist.

Jackie "Come to mama."

Ron "Oh I plan to."

Ron Carried Jackie to their bedroom, and when they got there they began to make love before they even reached the bed. It felt so good Its been forever since they made love. They fell sleep on the floor, Ron woke up, and lifted Jackie into bed. The two of slept for the rest of the night.

The next day Ron called and thanked Roman for taking such good care of Jackie. Then he made breakfast for Jackie , and himself, and carried its upstairs to the bedroom.

Ron "Good morning sweetie breakfast is served."

Jackie "Good morning honey thank you."

Ron "Your welcome."

Jackie "Mm, good food from a great cook."

Ron "Aw thank you, your so sweet."

Jackie "I love you, and I try to be sweet, sexy loving caring, but there one thing that I really am,and that is your wife, and that will never change."

Ron "I love you too, and you are all those things, and so much more."

Jackie "You make me feel so special, we are the perfect."

Ron "The perfect what?"

Jackie "Couple."

Ron, and Jackie began to kiss, and then Kendall started to cry. Jackie kissed Ron, and then she ran down the hall nursery. She kissed her baby girl, and fed her. Kendall smiled at her mummy, and Jackie smiled at her daughter. Kendall was now 1 years old, and she was gorgeous.

After Kendall went back to sleep, Jackie went back to the bedroom, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

The next day Rita said she wanted to go back England to visit Liz, and Pete so she said goodbye to Jackie, and Ron for a few days. Jackie went upstairs to spend time with the kids whenever Ron walked into the room, and said he wanted to go visit his mum, and he wanted to take the kids with him.

Jackie was against it, but she thought about it, she called Kayla got permission for the kids to travel.

Jackie got the kids bags packed,and the kids passports ready. Jackie went to the kids room, and watched them sleep. Jackie didn't know that this would be the last time she would see her husband, and children alive.

Hello everyone sorry for the wait. I've been so busy. Here part 2 of my Days story.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

_It was the day of the trip. Jackie wanted Ron, and the kids to stay with her._

_Ron "Sweetie the kids and I will be leaving soon for the airport."_

_Jackie "I don't think you should go to England today."_

_Ron "Why?"_

_Jackie "For so many reasons, but the main one would be I'll miss you."_

_Ron "The kids are napping; we have some to kill we could you know."_

_Jackie "You know that sounds like a great idea."_

_Jackie, and Ron made love on the couch, and then they shared one last sweet loving kiss._

_Ron "Well I'm going to get my bags, the kids, and head for the airport."_

_Jackie "Okay I love you, and the kids, don't you dare forget it."_

_Ron "I won't forget it take care my gorgeous girl."_

_Jackie "I will, you take of yourself, and our babies."_

_Ron went upstairs got the kids and his bags. Jackie, Ron, and their kids said goodbye. _

_And then they left. Jackie ran outside barefoot, and ran after the car waving._

_Jackie went back into the house, sat down on the couch, and when she did she sat down on Karen's favorite binky._

_Jackie "Oh my god Karen's favorite binky, I'll meet them at the airport, and give it to Ron."_

_Jackie put her shoes on, ran outside, got into her car, and headed to the airport. _

_When she came to the bridge the Salem Police Department had the bridge closed off._

_Roman noticed Jackie's car, and walked up to her car so he could tell her the bad news._

_Roman "Good morning Jackie."_

_Jackie "Good morning Roman, what's going on?"_

_Roman "There was an accident."_

_Jackie "What kind of accident Roman?"_

_Roman "Why don't you come, and see?"_

_Jackie "Roman your scaring me, why don't you just tell me?"_

_Roman walked Jackie over to the car, and when she saw it she didn't want to believe it. _

_She tried run back to her car but Roman held onto her._

_Roman "I'm sorry Jackie."_

_Jackie "No oh my god, NO, AHHH!"_

_Roman "I'm so sorry, I know this is hard, but I need to ask you a couple of questions."_

_Jackie "Alright."_

_Roman "Where was Ron headed?"_

_Jackie "To The airport he had a flight to England this morning."_

_Roman "He decided to go alone?"_

_Jackie "No he took the kids with him."_

_Jackie walked up to the car looked inside, and saw that Ron, and the kids were dead. _

_Jackie backed away from the car, and started crying she fell to her knees screaming. Roman walked up to her, and held her._

_Jackie "How did they die?"_

_Roman "They were shot at close range."_

_Jackie "Do you have any idea who did this or why they did it?"_

_Roman "No not yet, but we will keep you posted, Jackie listen I know you probably wanna be alone, but I'd like to take you to the pub, and buy you something to eat or at least buy you drink what do you say?"_

_Jackie "Sure that would be nice, and I could use some friends right now."_

_Roman "Great, Bo can you take over for me here?"_

_Bo "Sure, Jackie I'm very sorry for your loss."_

_Jackie "Thank you Bo."_

_Bo "Your Welcome."_

_Roman walked Jackie back to her car, and then they drove to the pub. _

_When they got there Roman helped Jackie into the pub she picked a table, and sat down. _

_Then she started to cry. Roman walked up to the table, sat down, and gave Jackie a hug. _

_Caroline came out of the kitchen, and walked up to where Jackie, and Roman were sitting, and sat down._

_Roman "Hi mum."_

_Caroline "Hi Roman, what's wrong with Jackie."_

_Jackie "Ron, Kendall, Karen, and Zachary are dead they were shot at close range this morning on the way to the airport."_

_Caroline "I'm so sorry Jackie come here."_

_Jackie "Oh Caroline I tried to stop Ron from going to the airport, but he insisted on going."_

_Caroline "Roman do you know who did this horrible thing?"_

_Roman "Not yet mum, but we won't rest until we do."_

_Jackie "I bet you it was Ron's sister Sharon, she has always been jealous of Ron's happiness."_

_Roman "I'll call Bo, and ask him to run a check on her what's her last name?"_

_Jackie "I don't know her last name, I just know she's married, and she's a model or she was a model, Bo will know who she is because he arrested her for trying to kill me, and I heard that she escaped from jail a couple months ago."_

_Roman "I'll call Bo now."_

_Jackie "Great."_

_Bo "Hello?"_

_Roman "Hey Bo can you run a check on Ron's sister Sharon Jackie thinks it might be her, and Jackie also mentioned that she escaped from jail a couple months ago."_

_Bo "Sure I can do that, I 'll go do that right now."_

_Roman "Thank you Bo."_

_Bo "Your welcome Roman, how's Jackie holding up?"_

_Roman "She's a wreck, she hasn't stopped crying since we got to the pub."_

_Bo "Poor thing, stay with her Roman, I'll check out Ron's sister, and I'll call you later."_

_Roman "Okay Bo Thanks again bye."_

_Bo "Bye."_

_Roman "Bo said he'd check out Ron's sister Sharon, and call me later."_

_Jackie "Thank you so much Roman for all your help, and also thank Bo for me."_

_Roman "Your welcome, and I will thank Bo for you."_

_Just then Nicole Walker, and Ej Demira walked into the Brady Pub. _

_Nicole, and Ej ran to Jackie, and gave her a hug. Jackie hugged them back._

_Nicole "Jackie we just heard about Ron, and the kids I'm so sorry."_

_Jackie "Thank you Niki I'm glad you both are here."_

_Ej "Is there anything we can do?"_

_Jackie "If you like you guys can stay at my house with me I need some friends to stay with me."_

_Nicole "We'll stay with you."_

_Jackie "Thank you."_

_Ej "Your welcome."_

_Just then Sami, and Marlena ran into the pub._

_Sami "Jackie we just heard, and what the hell are you doing here Nicole?"_

_Jackie "Sami Don't start your shit, leave Niki alone."_

_Sami "Why is she here?"_

_Nicole "Well Sami I came here to be by Jackie's side, you got a problem with it deal with it."_

_Jackie "Selfish Sami to the end, someone is in pain, and dealing with a loss of loved ones, and Sami has to have the last word, and tell people where they belong, and who they can be friends with."_

_Roman "Sami leave Jackie, and Nicole alone."_

_Sami "Dad I can't believe you, one of your best friends was just murdered, and your gonna let Jackie, and Nicole walk all over you."_

_Roman "Jackie, and Nicole aren't hurting anything or anyone, so keep your mouth shut, and have some respect for Jackie, and her friends."_

_Jackie "Roman thank you for sticking up for me but there is something I've been wanting do if you don't mind."_

_Roman "Go ahead."_

_Jackie walked up to Sami, and punched her right in the face as hard as she could. Sami hit the floor._

_Jackie "Sami lighten up."_

_Everyone "Whoa yeah."_

_Nicole "That was amazing Jackie."_

_Ej "Brava."_

_Caroline "I think Sami needed to be straightened out."_

_Roman "Wow Jackie that was wow."_

_Jackie "Thank you Roman, anybody want a drink?"_

_Nicole "I do."_

_Jackie "Coming right up."_

_Caroline "I'll take care of the drinks, you, and your friends go sit down."_

_Jackie "Thank you Caroline."_

_Caroline "Your welcome."_

_Sami got up of the floor, and then she walked over to where her mum was standing._

_Marlena "Are you alright Sami?"_

_Sami "No I'm not alright, did you see that?"_

_Marlena "Yes I saw that, I think Jackie did the right thing."_

_Sami "What?"_

_Marlena "Sami Jackie has just lost her family, and then you go into your grandparents pub, and stir up some trouble what a way to show you care Sami."_

_Sami "So you're on her side too?"_

_Marlena "Yes I am, now if you excuse me I want to go and give my deepest heartfelt sympathy to Jackie."_

_Marlena walked over to Jackie's table, and gave her a hug. Sami watched. _

_She couldn't believe everyone was flocking to Jackie._

_Marlena "I'm very sorry Jackie, I miss Ron, and the kids too."_

_Jackie "Thank you Marlena, Roman was there by my side whenever I saw the bodies."_

_Marlena "Roman is a very caring person."_

_Jackie "I know, I'm glad I have him as a friend."_

_Roman "I'm gonna be by your side threw this horrible mess."_

_Jackie "Thank you Roman."_

_Roman "Your welcome Jackie."_

_Chloe, Lucas, and Kate walked into the pub, and gave Jackie alot of hugs._

_Chloe "Jackie I'm so sorry."_

_Jackie "Thank you Chloe."_

_Kate "This must be so hard for you."_

_Jackie "It is."_

_Lucas "Just remember you have a lot of friends here if you need anything you can call anyone of us."_

_Jackie "Thank you Lucas."_

_Chloe "Why is Sami standing there watching us?"_

_Jackie "Sami came in here acting like a bitch, so I clocked her one right in the face."_

_Kate "Way to go Jackie, I'm proud of you."_

_Jackie "Thanks Katie, well I could use a drink how about you guys?"_

_Kate "Sure."_

_Chloe "I'll join you."_

_Lucas "Count me in."_

_Jackie "Great, come sit down with me."_

_Kate , Chloe, and Lucas sat down with Jackie, and then Roman brought the drinks. _

_Everyone drank, and gave Jackie some comfort. And that is what she wanted. _

_While Jackie, and her friends were drinking Roman's cell phone rang._

_Roman "Hello?"_

_Bo "Roman it's me Bo."_

_Roman "What did you find out?"_

_Bo "Jackie was right, Sharon bought a gun, she was the one who killed her brother, and the kids."_

_Roman "Thank you Bo I don't want to tell Jackie though."_

_Bo "I know, but she needs to know, tell her in private."_

_Roman "I will, and then I'll be sure to catch her if she faints."_

_Bo "Good luck."_

_Roman "Thanks, did you catch Sharon?"_

_Bo "Not yet, but I put a apb out on her, and I put 10 officers on it so we'll catch her soon."_

_Roman "Good, keep up the good work, I'll see you later."_

_Bo "See you later."_

_Roman hung up his cell phone, and walked back over to the table. And he sat back down._

_Jackie "Roman what's wrong?"_

_Roman "Can we talk in private Jackie?"_

_Jackie "Sure, what's the matter?"_

_Roman "Bo ran a check on Ron's sister Sharon."_

_Jackie "Great, so what did he find out?"_

_Roman "Jackie Sharon did it, Sharon murdered Ron, Kendall , Karen, and Zachary, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to tell you, but Bo insisted that I tell you."_

_Jackie "I can't believe she did it, she took my family away from me, that bitch, that sneaky underhanded backstabbing bitch."_

_Roman "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Jackie "Just keep me company."_

_Roman "I can do that."_

_Roman gave Jackie a hug because she was crying. _

_And then went back to the table, and sat down._

_Marlena "Is everything alright?"_

_Jackie "They know who killed Ron, and the kids."_

_Nicole "Who did it?"_

_Jackie "Ron's sister Sharon."_

_Chloe "Oh Jackie I'm so sorry."_

_Jackie "Chloe Thank you for being here, thank you all, will you all excuse me please?"_

_Roman "Of course."_

_Jackie walked into the bathroom, shut door, and started to cry. _

_She started to have flashbacks to the morning of the murders._

_Jackie couldn't believe she was alone again. _

_Then she remembered she had to call Rita, and tell her what happened. _

_Jackie walked out of bathroom, went back over to the table. Just as Jackie went to sit back down Rita walked into the pub. _

_She, and Jackie ran to eachother, and cried._

_Rita "Tell me its not true, tell me my son, and grandchildren are alive."_

_Jackie "I can't their gone Rita I'm so sorry."_

_Rita "No No No No Oh My GOD!"_

_Jackie "Rita you still have me, I'm here."_

_Rita "I know, oh Jackie I'm so sorry."_

_Jackie "So am I, Rita Sharon is the one killed Ron, and our babies."_

_Rita "I hate her, that backstabbing bitch, did they catch her yet?"_

_Roman "No we didn't, but I promise you, and Jackie that we will."_

_Rita "Thank you Roman."_

_Roman "Your welcome Rita."_

_Rita joined everyone at Jackie's table the two best friends cried over the loss of their family. _

_Kate gave Rita a hug. Jackie sat there drinking like a fish._

_Nicole "Jackie would you like to ride with us?"_

_Jackie "Thanks Niki, but I can drive myself home."_

_Ej "Jackie you've been drinking a lot, we can give you a ride, and Roman I'm sure he can drive your car back to your house."_

_Jackie "Ej don't worry I'm not drunk."_

_Roman "Jackie I'll drive your car, and you can ride with Ej, and Nicole."_

_Jackie "For the last time I'm not drunk!"_

_Jackie stood up, and sure enough she was smashed. _

_She fainted Ej carried Jackie out his car, and Roman, and Rita went to Jackie's house in Jackie's car. _

_Ej, and Nicole followed Roman to Jackie's house._

_Whenever they got Jackie's house Ej carried Jackie inside, and placed her on the couch. Rita, and Nicole made a pot of coffee._

_Jackie "What happened?"_

_Ej "You were smashed."_

_Jackie "Oy vay I can't believe I got drunk."_

_Rita "Here is a cup of coffee Jackie drink it, and it will get rid of your hangover."_

_Jackie "Thank you Rita."_

_Rita "Your welcome Jackie."_

_Nicole "That's a nice picture of you, and Ron on the coffee table."_

_Jackie "Thank you Niki, Could you do me a favor put the movie in that's setting on top of the VCR."_

_Nicole "Sure, what is it?"_

_Jackie's "Its a video of my 24th birthday."_

_Ej "Wow, where was this video made?"_

_Jackie "At the farm house where I used to live."_

_Rita "Ha ha there's Ron what was he doing?"_

_Jackie "He was stuffing his face with the snacks I made, and I decided to get him on tape."_

_Nicole "Ron was a handsome man, and he was a lucky man too."_

_Rita "Yes he was."_

_Jackie "Ron made me so happy, and now he's gone, goddamn that Sharon."_

_Nicole "I know it's hard, but you can remember him, and you have us."_

_Jackie "Thank you Niki, would you guys excuse me?"_

_Rita "Sure."_

_Jackie walked upstairs, and went into the nursery. _

_She picked up a hammer, and with a burst of anger began to smash everything. _

_She let out a scream. Ej, Nicole, Roman, and Rita ran upstairs, and saw Jackie smashing everything. Rita went to stop her, but Ej stepped in instead. _

_He grabbed the hammer out of Jackie's hand. _

_Jackie turned around, and punched Ej as hard as she could. _

_Then she fell to her knees, and cried. Rita walked up to Jackie got down on her knees, and held Jackie close to her._

_Jackie "Sorry Ej, I didn't hurt you to bad did I?"_

_Ej "No you didn't Its okay."_

_Rita "I bet you feel better now huh?"_

_Jackie "Yeah kinda, but boy did I make a mess."_

_Nicole "It's okay to vent, we'll help you clean up the mess."_

_Jackie "Thanks Niki."_

_Nicole "No problem."_

_Jackie, Nicole, Rita, Roman, and Ej cleaned up the nursery. _

_Jackie couldn't stop crying. Roman walked up to her, and gave her a hug. _

_Jackie picked up one of Karen's little dresses, grabbed a box, and started packing up the kids clothes. _

_Along with their toys. Then carried the boxes up into the attic._

_As she was carrying the heavy boxes, she felt dizzy, and was scared she was going to pass out. Roman noticed so he picked her up, placed her in her car, and drove her to the hospital. _

_When they got there Roman carried her into Kayla's office._

_Kayla "Hi Roman, what's wrong with Jackie?"_

_Roman "Hey Kay, she's a little dizzy."_

_Kayla "Let me take a look at her?"_

_Roman "Thanks Kay."_

_Kayla "Its no problem, I heard about Ron, and the kids, it must be so hard on her."_

_Roman "It is, she trashed the nursery."_

_Kayla "Well that's one way to vent, oh my god."_

_Roman "What is it Kay?"_

_Kayla "Look at the ultra sound machine, see that little bump?"_

_Roman "Yeah I see it, what is it?"_

_Kayla "Jackie's pregnant again."_

_Roman "That's wonderful, is everything okay with this baby?"_

_Kayla "Yes the baby, and Jackie are healthy."_

_Roman "Thank you Kay."_

_Kayla "Your welcome Roman."_

_Roman "We should tell Jackie the good news."_

_Jackie "What good news?"_

_Kayla "Jackie you're pregnant again."_

_Jackie "Are you sure Kay?"_

_Kayla "Take a look at your baby."_

_Jackie "Oh my god, I'm going to have another baby."_

_Roman "Are you okay Jackie?"_

_Jackie "I'm fine, I'm just surprised."_

_Kayla "I guess congratulations are in order."_

_Jackie "Yeah I guess they are."_

_Kayla "Congratulations Jackie."_

_Jackie "Thank you Kay."_

_Roman "Come on I'll take you home."_

_Jackie "Thanks again Kay."_

_Kayla "Your welcome."_

_Roman, and Jackie left the hospital. Once Kayla made sure they were gone she went back to work on patient files._

_Kayla "You can come out Ron."_

_Ron "Kayla is it true are Jackie, and I going to have another baby?"_

_Kayla "Yes its true."_

_Ron "I'm so happy, a new baby."_

_Kayla "I'll have to keep it a secret that you survived until Jackie comes for her next ultra sound, and then you can come out see her, and tell her you survived."_

_Ron "You are a life saver Kay, I know you tried to save the kids."_

_Kayla "I did, and yet they were to far gone."_

_Ron "How can I thank you Kayla."_

_Kayla "Be good to Jackie, love her always, and forever."_

_Ron "You got it Kay."_

_Kayla "Well you better hide again, soon enough you can show Jackie that your still alive."_

_Ron "I will, thank you so much Kayla."_

_Kayla "You're welcome."_

_Once Jackie, and Roman got back to Jackie 's house. _

_Jackie walked in, and sat down. Rita, Ej, and Nicole walked downstairs, and sat in the living room with Jackie, and Roman._

_Rita "Well what's a matter?"_

_Jackie "I'm pregnant again."_

_Ej "That's great news."_

_Nicole "Congratulations."_

_Rita "I'm going to be a grandma again?"_

_Jackie "Yes you are."_

_Rita "That is the best news I've heard in the past 24 hours."_

_Jackie "This new baby is part of me, and Ron, well if you all will excuse me I'm going to take nap."_

_Nicole "Sure."_

_Roman "I'm gonna head home, I'll call tomorrow, and see how she's doing."_

_Rita "Okay Roman thanks again."_

_Roman "You're welcome."_

_Roman left and Jackie headed upstairs to her bedroom. _

_When she got to the room she said laid down. Jackie started to cry._

_As she slept she dreamed of Ron. She woke up with a start, and was covered in sweat._

_Jackie to the empty bedroom "Oh Ron I wish you were here laying in bed with me. We have a new baby on the way I need you, I need you to come back to me."_

_Jackie laid back down. She woke up around 6:00, and she went downstairs to get a drink. _

_Nicole, Ej , and Rita were sitting in the living room watching the tape of Jackie's 24th birthday. _

_Jackie stopped, and watched the tape, she put her hand on Rita's shoulder, Rita touched Jackie's hand. _

_Then Jackie walked over to a chair, and sat down. _

_As she sat there watching the tape she started to cry. _

_She knew that should feel the pain of losing her husband, and children forever, but then she focused on what was important the new baby._

_Jackie watched the tape, and when it came to the part where she was singing Bette Midler's Night And Day. She began to sing along with the song._

_She watched herself as she sang the song. Then she saw Ron walk up to the porch, and pick her, and spin her around. _

_Then she saw the kiss that she herself, and Ron had given eachother. _

_Jackie sighed, and she began to watch herself dance to Bette's song. She was truly free whenever she danced. _

_She watched the tape, and then she got up, and ran out of the room. _

_Once she got outside she sat on the deck, and cried. _

_She called Roman, and asked if she could go visit him. He said yes._

_Jackie got into her car, and drove to Roman's house. _

_Once she got there she went inside to talk to Roman._

_Roman "It's hard Jackie, but in time everything will be alright."_

_Jackie "I hope so."_

_Roman "You have a lot of friends who will be there by your side."_

_Jackie "Yeah I do."_

_Roman "You are welcome to stay here if you like."_

_Jackie "Thanks Roman but I better go home see you tomorrow."_

_Roman "See you then, goodnight Jackie."_

_Jackie "Goodnight Roman."_

_Jackie left Roman's house then she drove home. _

_Whenever she got there she decided to call some old friends who live in Philly, and decided to pack to go visit them. _

_Rita came upstairs, and saw what Jackie was doing so Rita decided to go with her. _

_Jackie, and Rita managed to sneak past Nicole, and Ej without being seen._

_Jackie "Thank you for coming with me to Philly."_

_Rita "Where are we going?"_

_Jackie "To the beach house Hope, Hayden, and Peter are there."_

_Rita "When are you going to tell everyone else that you have two other children to Ron?"_

_Jackie "When I'm ready, I think everyone would judge me."_

_Rita "Jackie I'm always here for you."_

_Jackie "I know, and I thank you for that."_

_Jackie, and Rita took turns driving. They arrived at the beach house around 6:00 in the morning the next day. _

_When they got there they walked up the steps, and were greeted by Peter._

_Hope ran to her mum, and grandma. Hayden came out of the bedroom, and ran to her mum._

_Hayden "Mum I'm sorry about dad, and my baby brother, and sisters."_

_Jackie "Thank you sweetie, can you guys come back with us?"_

_Hope "Yes we can mum."_

_Peter "I have time off; I'll come back with you."_

_Hope "Mum you got fat."_

_Jackie "I'm going to have another baby."_

_Hayden "Really mum?"_

_Jackie "Yes I am."_

_Hope "Oh mum that's great."_

_Jackie "Thank you sweetie pie."_

_Rita "Your mum needs all of us, and we will be there for her."_

_Hayden "Mum I will be there for you."_

_Hope "I'm there for you too, all of us are a family."_

_Peter "Yes we are."_

_Jackie "Let's go home."_

_Jackie, Rita, Hayden, Hope, and Peter headed back to Salem. _

_When they got there they went inside, and went to bed. _

_Ej, and Nicole were asleep on the couch, and the floor. _

_The next day Hayden woke up, and made breakfast for everyone. _

_Meanwhile Jackie was on the phone Kayla making another ultra sound appointment. _

_Kayla told Jackie she would see her soon._

_Hope "Mum where are you going?"_

_Jackie "To the hospital so I can find out what the new baby is."_

_Hope "Can I Come mummy please?"_

_Jackie "Sure you can come."_

_Hayden "I'm coming too."_

_Peter "Me too."_

_Jackie "Let's go."_

_Jackie, Hayden, Hope, and Peter got into Jackie's car, and drove to the hospital. _

_When they got there Kayla met Jackie, and her family._

_Kayla "Come with me Jackie, and we will find out your baby is."_

_Jackie "Only if my daughters and son - in - law can come in too."_

_Kayla "Of course they can."_

_Jackie "Thank you Kay."_

_Kayla "Your welcome Jackie."_

_Jackie, and her family walked into the exam room. _

_And then Kayla turned the ultra sound machine on._

_Kayla "Okay let's take a look."_

_Jackie "Thank you Kayla for doing this."_

_Kayla "Your welcome Jackie I have a surprise for you."_

_Jackie "What kind of surprise?"_

_Kayla "Come on out Ron."_

_Jackie "Oh my god, how?"_

_Kayla "When they brought them Ron was still alive so I rushed him in surgery, and saved his life."_

_Jackie "Oh my god."_

_Hayden "Mum you said that already."_

_Hope "And she'll say it again."_

_Ron "Hi Sweetie I'm here."_

_Jackie "Oh Ron oh my god."_

_Hope "Hi dad."_

_Ron "Hope you're just as beautiful as your mum."_

_Hayden "Hi dad."_

_Ron "Hayden you're so pretty."_

_Peter "Hi Ron."_

_Ron "Hello Peter."_

_Jackie "I was so scared I thought I'd never see you again."_

_Ron "I'm here, and I'm never leaving you ever again."_

_Jackie "What about Karen, Kendall, and Zachary did they make it?"_

_Kayla "No I'm sorry I tried to save them, but they died."_

_Jackie "Thank you Kayla."_

_Kayla "Your welcome Jackie."_

_Kayla gave Jackie a hug. Jackie hugged Kayla back._

_Hayden "Mum how do you think everyone will react whenever they see dad?"_

_Jackie "I don't care, your dad is back, and that's the most important thing right now."_

_Kayla "Now let's see what your new baby is."_

_Jackie "Sure."_

_Kayla "You are going to have a boy."_

_Ron "Thank you Kayla."_

_Kayla "Your welcome Ron, now you guys take care."_

_Jackie "We will see you next week."_

_Kayla "See you then."_

_Jackie, and her family left Kayla's office, and then they walked to Jackie's car. _

_Once they got to the car Ron kissed Jackie with the passion he had. Jackie was so happy she had her husband back._

_Ron "Let me drive."_

_Jackie "Alright just promise me that's you stay alive this time."_

_Ron "I promise."_

_Ron drove the car home. Whenever they got home Ron opened Jackie's car door, and helped her out of the car. Then he picked her up, and carried her into the house._

_Niki "Jackie your home, where did you go?"_

_Jackie "I was out."_

_Niki "Jackie why are you in the arms of your dead husband?"_

_Jackie "Ron didn't die."_

_Niki "What?"_

_Ron "I'm here Niki, and I'm staying."_

_Jackie "I love you Ron, and I'm glad your home with me."_

_Ron "So am I, now if everyone is over the shock of me being alive I'm hungry."_

_Hayden "There is one more person who doesn't know dad is alive."_

_Jackie "Who?"_

_Hope "Grandma, she will be so happy to see you again dad."_

_Peter "I'll go get Rita."_

_Peter went upstairs to get Rita. Whenever Rita came downstairs, and saw Ron, she ran to him._

_Rita "Pinch me I'm dreaming."_

_Jackie "Nope you're not dreaming Ron survived the shooting."_

_Ron "Hello Mum."_

_Rita "Oh Thank god, Ron I'm so happy your back, now all we have to do is tell everyone else."_

_Hayden "I'd put that off for a few days, everyone would probably think dad is a ghost."_

_Hope "Or they'd think mum was playing a joke on them."_

_Jackie "That's a chance I'm willing to take, Ron is home , and he's never leaving us again."_

_Ron "That is a promise I make here today to my family including our son that is inside you."_

_Jackie "Let's go to the Brady Pub to hell with what everyone else will think."_

_Ron "To the Brady Pub we go."_

_Ron and his family headed to The Brady Pub. _

_When they got there Jackie looked inside, and noticed that everyone was there. _

_Jackie swallowed hard, and then she, and her family walked into the pub._

_Everyone looked at Jackie, and then they saw Ron. _

_Everyone was dumb struck. _

_They couldn't believe Ron was standing there next to Jackie._

_Everyone just stood there looking at Ron with a dumb look on their faces._

_Will everyone continue to stare or will they greet Ron with open arms?_

_Hey everyone it's me here is another cliffhanger for you. _

_I hope like this chapter. _

_See you all in the next chapter._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Marlena walked up to Ron, and gave him a hug. Marlena was in tears. She couldn't believe Ron was there.

Ron "Its really me everyone noone has to be scared of me." Jackie "It is really Ron you can close your mouths before you all grather flys." Caroline "Welcome back Ron." Roman "Ron its great to have you back." Ron "Thank you." Grandpa Shawn "I say it is this calls for a celebration." Jackie "That sounds fine to me." Hayden "Hope, Peter, and I will chose a table." Jackie "Thank you sweetie."

Hayden, Hope, and Peter chose a table then they sta down. Rita hugged herson, and daughetr -in-law, and then she sat down. Jackie, and Ron stood there holding eachother. Everyone was so happy to see Ron again.

John "Ron welcome back we have all missed you." Sami "This has got to be a joke Ron is dead." Jackie "Still the same old Sami maybe I need to kick your ass to get you to lighten up Ron is alive Sami, and I don't give a damn what you say Ron is home, and he is never leaving his family ever again that's the most importtant thing right now, so why don't you jump on your broom, and fly back to where you came from alright, and make me, and everyone else happy." Sami "You are being played all of you, and sooner or later you'll all find out."

Sami left the pub all huffy. The rest of Jackie's friends stayed at the pub to talk to Ron. It was a joyess day for everyone. Hayden, Hope, and Peter made some new friends as well. After the celeabration was over Jackie, and her family went home. Jackie, and Ron went to their room.

Jackie "I kept the bedroom the same,but I kinda trashed the nursery." Ron "That's alright Peter, and I will fix it up tomorrow right now I want to touch you again." Jackie "I've thought you might let me change first." Ron "Take your time we have forever." Jackie "You've got that right sexy."

Jackie walked into the bathroom, and slipped into her yellow nighty, and then she walked out of the bathroom. Ron got out of the bed picked Jackie up, and carried over to the bed. He slowly lowered her onto the bed, and he climbed onto top of her.

Ron "What's the matter sweetie?" Jackie "I'm just so happy that your back, I missed you so much." Ron "I missed you so much too, I've missed this." Jackie "Lets make up for lost time then." Ron "I like that idea." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie kissed Ron slowly at first then she kissed him faster. Ron returned Jackie's kisses. The two of them began to make love they took things slowly. Jackie enjoyed the feel of Ron's hands on her body. Jackie didn't wait anytime letting Ron know how she was that he was home for good.

Jackie "Ron are you happy about the new baby?" Ron "Of course I am." Jackie "So am I we can be a happy family again like we used to be, and I think we are going to be grandparents." Ron "Which one of our girls might be having the baby?" Jackie "I think it might be Hayden."

Hope "Hi mum, and dad." Jackie "Hi Hope what's up baby?" Hope "I just wanted to tell daddy that i'm happy he's Home."  
Ron "Come here pudding head." Hope "Hayden is having a baby, she told me a couple months ago."

Jackie "I knew it, why didn't she tell me?" Hope "She was waiting until after they barried daddy." Ron "I'm sure Hayden will tell us." Hope "I know she will." Hope Well "I'm gonna give you, and daddy some time alone see you guys later."

Hope left her parents room, and then Ron, and jackie got up, and got dressed. Jackie walked downstairs, and into the kitchen Hayden, and Peter where having breakfast.

Hayden "Good morning Mum." Jackie "Good morning Hayden." Peter "How's Ron?" Ron "I'm fine,I'm so glad to have my family back."

Jackie "And we are glad you're home with us where you belong." Ron "Don't you have work at the pub?" Jackie "Yes I do I better get going bye for now my loves." Hayden "Bye Mum." Peter "She works at a pub?" Ron "Yes she does." Hayden "Is she happy there?" Ron "Yes she loves it."

Jackie showed up at the Pub when she got there Amy, and Richard where there. Amy was 7 months pregnant. Jackie served them. Then Bo, and Hope walked in she served them. After that she rushed around serving everyone else.

Grandpa Shawn "Jackie you can stop working." Jackie " Thank you I shouldn't over do it with the new baby one the way." Grandpa Shawn "Would you like something to eat, and drink?" Jackie "Yes a little bit of everything, and a ice tea." Grandpa Shawn "You got it."  
Jackie "Thank you."

Grandpa Shawn brought Jackie alot of different foods, and two ice teas. Jackie picked a boot, and ate, and drank. As she was enjoying herself Ron showed up. He sat down, and watched her chew.

Jackie "Why are you looking at me like that Ron?" Ron " You are so beautiful, and sexy." Jackie "I'm pregnant, and Ifeel like shamoe not to mention I look like shamoe." Ron "You are perfect." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie." Jackie "Here have a bite." Ron "Thank you." Jackie "Ow that hurt." Ron "You said take a bite so did." Jackie "I meant of my food not me you sailly boy."

Ron got up from his side of the booth,and sat next to Jackie. Then they kissed eachother. Jackie climbed into Ron's lap, and kissed him.  
Caroline, and Grandpa Shawn smiled at Jackie,and Ron. They were glad Jackie had her husband back with her. Ron was really happy to back with his family. He made the promise to never leave them again, and he'd keep it.

Ron "Come on lets go home." Jackie "Sounds good to me see you Caroline, and Grandpa Shawn." Grandpa Shawn, and Caroline "Bye you two." Caroline "Now there goes a happy couple." Grandpa Shawn "You're right about that."

Ron,and Jackie went home. As soon they walked threw the door Jackie fell alseep on the couch. Ron sat in a chair, and watched her sleep. He smiled at his wife. The woman who he loved with his whole heart. Hayden watched her parents she smiled. She was happy that her parents were together again.

Hayden "Look how happy mum, and dad are." Peter "They are a happy couple." Hayden "We will be just as happy as my parents now that we have a baby on the way." Peter "Yes we are already happy, and I know we will be very good parents, we should tell your parents that they will be grandparents." Hayden "I will tell them soon." Peter "You mean we will." Hayden "Yes I do, we should go tell my grandma the good news." Peter "Lets go tell her."

Hayden, and Peter went upstairs to tell her grandma about the baby.  
When they got to Hayden's grandma's room they knocked. They walked in, and found Rita reading a book. They told Rita about the baby. Rita gave them both a hug. Then Hayden, and Peter went to lay down in there room.

Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her upstairs to their room he placed |jackie in bed, and then climbed into bed himself. He hugeed Jackie close to him. Jackie rolled over right on top of Ron, and kissed him.

Ron "I take it you missed me." Jackie "More then you'll ever know baby." Ron "Come here I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron hold me." Ron "With pleasure."

Ron held Jackie, and they fell alseep. Jackie felt safe with Ron holding her again. Ron was really home. He was never going to leave his family ever again. Jackie, and Ron slept the whole night threw. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jackie was happy that her husband was alive and healthy. Jackie had another Ultra sound appointment. Jackie "Ron do you want to come with me to my ultra sound appointment?" Ron "Sure." Jackie, and Ron headed to the hospital when they got there they were met by Kayla.

Jackie "Hey Kayla." Kayla "Hi Jackie I'm leaving the hospital but there is someone to take over for me." Jackie "Who?" Carly "Hi Jackie "Jackie "Carly oh my god I haven't seen you in so long how you have been?" Carly "I've been alright."

Jackie "That's great how are Bo and Melanie doing?" Carly "There fine come on let's go take a look at your baby."" Jackie "Alright." Carly checked Jackie out she was fine, and so was the baby. Jackie "Carly thank you for doing the ultra sound." Carly "You're welcome." Jackie "Why don't you join us at Java after your shift?" Carly "Sure thing see you there." Jackie "Great bye Carly" Carly "Bye Jackie." Jackie and Ron left the hospital, and went to the pier to watch the water. Jackie was so happy to see Carly. Ron could since that Jackie was upset.

Ron "What's a matter sweetie?" Jackie "I was just thinking about Carly She's been through so much The ALamaines made her life a living hell we need to be there for her after all she's family." Ron "What do you mean she's family?" Jackie "Carly is my sister." Ron "Oh my god you never told me that." Jackie "I'm sorry I was trying to protect Carly." Ron "I'm here for you both." Jackie "I know and I love you for that." Jackie and Ron kissed eachother. As they were kissing Vivian Alamaine showed up on the pier.

Jackie "Well isn't it the wicked witch of Salem." Vivian "Jackie how nice to see you again." Jackie "Vivian the pleasure isn't mine you tried to kill my niece, and my sister so I'm asking you no I'm telling you to leave my family alone or Bo won't have to kill you because I will I can't believe Victor would marry such an malicious, and vindictive old cow like you if I was Victor I'd through up everytime I kissed you or looked at you now why don't you hop back on your on broomstick, and fly back to Victor oh and Vivian remember what I said chow."

Vivian left the pier. Ron pulled Jackie to him, and they kissed. Then they went to Java, and on their way there they bumped into Carly.

Jackie "Hi Carly nice to see you again." Carly "Yes it is" Jackie "Come on let's get some coffee." Carly "Sounds good." Carly, Ron, and Jackie walked into Java, and picked a table Ron ordered some coffee and muffins for the three of them. Jackie "Vivian showed up while Ron , and I were on the pier I told her that if she doesn't leave my family alone I would kill her, and Bo wouldn't have to."

Carly "That old cow she won't leave my family alone until she has me backed into a corner." Ron "I'm going to protect you, Jackie, and Melanie." Carly "Thank you." Jackie "You're the best I love you so much." Ron "I love you so much too I don't want anything bad happen to you, or your family." Jackie "That's our family."

Ron "Our family "Carly "That sounds great I love you both so much." Jackie "And we love you too Carly." The three of them ate their muffins, and drank their coffee. Then they sat there in Java, and talked, and laughed.

When they were ready to go Carly and Jackie hugged. Carly hugged Ron they went to their sperate homes. Once Jackie got home she ran into the kitchen, and made something to drink. Then she went upstairs to take a shower after her shower she went to bed.

The next day Jackie woke up, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and left for work at the Brady Pub on her way to the she bumped into a very old friend of her's Shane Donovan.

Jackie "Shane how are you doing?" Shane "Jackie you look great I'm okay I guess." Jackie "Shane what's with the I guess your usually happy, and got good things going on?" Shane "I know but you probably have things to do so I won't keep you."

Jackie "Shane why don't you come to the Brady Pub I'll get you some coffee, and you can talk to me while I work or we can go somewhere to talk afterwards." Shane "I'd like that." Jackie "Then it's settled come on." Shane followed Jackie into the pub, and picked a table Jackie got him a cup of coffee. As she was serving Shane another one of Jackie's old friend's Kimberly Brady walked up behind her. Jackie jumped.

Kimberly "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Kimberly it's nice to see you again." Kimberly "I was just seeing my mum now I'm off Hello Shane." Shane "Hello Kimberly you look well." Kimberly "So do you." Kimberly "Thank you." Shane "You're Welcome." Jackie could tell something was off between Shane, and Kimberly she just wondered what it's could be, and she was going to find out. After her shift at the pub Jackie and Shane left the Brady Pub, and headed to the Salem Inn to talk. But little did they know that they were being watched by Maggie, and Bo.

Jackie "Talk to me Shane what is going on with you, and Kimberly?" Shane "We are divorced." Jackie "Shane I'm so sorry I didn't know I'm sure you and Kim can work things out." Shane "We tried she won't talk to me." Jackie "You know I'm here for you if you ever need a friend." Shane "I know I'm glad I have you as friend." Jackie "I'll always be here for you Shane."

Shane walked up to Jackie, and kissed her. Jackie looked at Shane, and she kissed him back. When they fell back on the bed Jackie stopped Shane. Jackie "This is wrong Shane we can't do this I'm sorry." Shane "It's alright you don't have to be sorry." Jackie "We'll always be friend's Shane I promise." Shane "Great."

Jackie was about to leave when she turned on her heals ran to Shane, and made love to him. The affair was over fast. They left the Salem Inn, and headed to Shane's house. When they got there Bo, and Maggie were Bo waiting for them. They made accusations that Jackie, and Shane had an affair. Jackie told them that all they did was talk.

Then she left Shane's house. On the way to her house she was crying a lot she was crying so much she couldn't see where she was going, and she drove into a tree. Shane was just getting ready to go out when he saw the accident Shane ran to Jackie's car pulled her body out of the car, and ran carrying her as fast as he could before Jackie's car could explode.

Shane put Jackie in his car, and drove her to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they were met by Carly, and Daniel Jonas.

Carly "Oh my god what happened to Jackie?" Shane "She was in a car accident." Carly "Thank you for bringing her Shane Daniel will you please help my sister?" Daniel "Of course I will." Carly "I'll call her husband, and her daughter's, and I'll ask them to come to the hospital right away." Shane "Is there anything I can do Carly?"

Carly "You did enough for her by bringing her in like you did all you can do now Shane is wait for her to get better." Shane "I will do that." Carly "Thanks again for bringing her when you did." Shane "You're welcome." Hayden "Carly how's my mum is she going to be okay?" Daniel "Hayden Your mum is going to be fine."

Hayden "Thank you Daniel." Hope "Can we see our mum?" Daniel "Sure." Hayden "Thank you." Daniel "You're welcome." Hayden, Hope, and Peter went into Jackie's room Hope broke into tears when she saw her mum hooked up to machine's to help her breathe. Hayden held her sister then they walked up to the bed. Hope took her mum's hand, and kissed it. Hayden moved her mum's hair out of her eyes.

Hayden "Mum can you hear me it's Hayden you got to wake up your gonna be a grandma. Peter and I are going have a baby." Hope "Mum it's me Hope please wake up we need you mum I love you so does Hayden, and Peter, Carly, and dad mum, mum please wake up?"

Hope ran out of her mum's crying as she was running she ran into her dad. Ron held Hope tightly to him. Then he picked up Hope, and sat down. Hope cried on her dad's shoulder.

Ron "Hope your mum's going to be alright she just needs time to heel." Hope "I hope your right daddy." Carly "Hi Hope you know your daddy is right your mum is going to be alright she just needs time to rest, and to heel." Hope "Thank you Carly." Carly "You're welcome Hope." Melanie "Mum how's aunt Jackie is she alright?" Carly "She's fine honey." Melanie "May I go see her?" Daniel "Sure." Melanie "Thank you dad."

Melanie ran into her aunt's room. She walked up to her cousin Hayden, and gave her a hug. Then she gave Peter a hug. Melanie walked up to Jackie's bed, and sat down she took Jackie's hand in her's.

Melanie "Hi Jackie it's me Melanie come on wake up we need you, and we love you. Please wake up." Hayden "I'm glad you're here Mel I'm scared mum won't wake up like you said we all need her here for us."

Melanie "I hope she wakes up soon I miss seeing her walking the halls." Peter "So do I." Melanie "Has Uncle Ron been in yet to see Aunt Jackie?" Hayden "Not yet." Melanie "Why don't we let uncle Ron come in, and spend some time with aunt Jackie, and then my mum can come in." Hayden "That's a good idea."

Peter, Hayden, and Melanie left Jackie's room, and then Ron walked into Jackie's room he pulled a chair up, and sat down. He kissed Jackie's forehead then he placed his on hand Jackie's stomach he felt his son kick. Then he smiled.

Ron "Jackie it's me Ron come on sweetie wake up we need you my mum wants to take you shopping for baby stuff come on sweetie please don't leave me now whatever caused your accident doesn't matter come on wake up."

Just then Rita walked into Jackie's room. She walked up to Ron, and held him because he was crying.

Rita "Jackie it's me sweetheart come on wake up you have a new baby on the way you got your husband back. You got a lot to look forward to. So wake up I know you can hear me."

Carly walks into the room. She can see that Ron, and Rita were in pain. She walked up to them, and gave them both a hug.

Carly "Still no change?" Ron "No it's seems like she doesn't want to wake up." Carly "Let me try." Rita "Do you think you can get her to wake up?" Carly "I'll try."

Carly sat down by Jackie's bed took her hand in her's. Carly began to cry.

Carly "Jackie it's me your sister Carly hey you there are a lot of people who need you, and who love you including a young woman who you known for a long time. She 's waiting for you in the waiting room she wants to see you so come on, and wake up. Please Jackie wake up for me."

Jackie squeezed Carly's hand then her eyes began to flutter. Jackie eyes opened fully she looked at Carly, and smiled.

Jackie "Can't a woman get any sleep around here?" Ron "You're awake oh sweetie I thought I lost you." Jackie "Ron a team of wild horses would have pull me away from my number one man, and husband." Rita "How did the accident happen?" Jackie "I was driving, and crying my eye sight was blurred, and then I hit a tree."

Carly "What upset you so bad that you cry, and drive your car into a tree?" Jackie "I was being accused of sleeping with Shane Donovan when all we did was talk." Rita "Who accused you of such a thing?" Jackie "Bo, and Maggie." Ron "I want to have words with them." Jackie "Ron listen to your fat , tired, pregnant wife let it go I'm okay now, and you don't need to go, and have words with them."

Ron "They caused you to have your car accident." Jackie "They may have done that but leave them alone don't go, and talk to them let it go." Ron "Alright I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron." Ron "Carly bring in that special visitor." Carly "Sure thing Ron."

Carly went out into the waiting room, got the special visitor, and back into Jackie's room. When Jackie saw the special visitor she opened her arms wide her niece India ran to her aunt, and hugged. They were both crying. Jackie held India for a while then they talked for a bit. Until Carly told everyone to leave so Jackie could rest.

Everyone kissed Jackie bye then they left. Jackie rolled over on her side, and fell asleep. She slept alright until she woke up in a start screaming Carly ran into her room, and hugged her sister. Carly called Ron he came back to the hospital when he walked into Jackie's room he found Jackie was in tears he walked up to her, and held her.

Then he kissed her Jackie fell asleep in Ron's arms he laid in Jackie's bed with her. Jackie stayed at the hospital to recover. After three weeks of rest Jackie was released. Jackie went home, and got back into her normal routine.

One day she wanted to grab some lunch with her sister so she hopped into her new car, and drove to the hospital. Once got to the waiting room she saw her sister Carly working on patient files.

Jackie "Hey sis wanna grab some lunch." Carly "Lunch sounds good give me a few minutes."Jackie "Sure."

As Jackie was waiting for Carly Vivian showed up. Jackie turned around, and was about to punch Vivian in the face.

Jackie "Vivian I thought I told you to leave my family alone now if you don't want me to take this letter opener , and stick it in your cold malicious, vindictive heart stay the hell away from my family!" Vivian "I just came here to say I'm glad you're doing much better after your accident."

Jackie "Thank you now get the hell out of here before I get the guts to stick this letter opener in your heart, and twist it." Vivian "I see now that you hate me I just wish I knew why." Jackie "Vivian are you stupid or do you just play stupid to get sympathy from people including poor Victor?" Vivian "You are a cruel bitch I see life has made you bitter."

Jackie "I'm bitter I wasn't the one who berried my sister Carly alive, and tried to throw my niece Melanie off the roof of Victor's mansion I may be bitter but I never tried to kill people, and tricked someone into trying to kill my sister Carly liked you tricked Chloe into doing which made Chloe sleep with my niece's husband Philip which I'm keeping that from Melanie to protect her." Vivian "I never done any of those things."

Jackie "Victor has proof, and I have Carly's word, and Chloe's now hear me, and hear me well wicked witch of Salem you mess with my family or Chloe, and I will make your life a living hell is that clear?" Vivian "I understand I just want to say one thing before I walk away from you, and your family."

Jackie "And what is that Vivian?" Vivian "Us Alamaines don't give up I will destroy Carly's life, and yours, and then I'll win for good." Jackie "Your wrong there Vivian you won't win because sooner or later your game of torture, and dissect will end, and it will be Carly, Chloe, and my family who will win."

Carly was just coming around the corner whenever she saw Vivian pick up the letter opener almost stabbing Jackie in the back. Carly screamed. Jackie turned around, and Vivian stabbed Jackie in the arm with the letter opener. While Jackie was bleeding she managed to kick Vivian in the stomach, and get her to the floor.

Bo ran into the hospital, and arrested Vivian. Meanwhile Jackie was feeling dizzy. Carly took Jackie into an exam room, and wrapped her arm up. Jackie laid down for bit in the exam room once Jackie was awake, and felling better.

]Jackie and Carly went out for a nice lunch. They laughed, they cried. After lunch Jackie gave her sister a big hug. Then she headed to work while Carly headed back to the hospital. While Jackie was working Ron walked into the pub he had roses for her he walked up behind her, and hugged her then he handed her the roses.

Ron "You're gorgeous I love you so much." Jackie "You do?" Ron "Yes I do what happened to your arm?" Jackie "I went to the hospital to pick Carly up for lunch, and while I was waiting for Carly Vivian Alamaine came into the hospital we got into it then I told Vivian to leave my family, and Chloe alone I turned to meet Carly when she was coming around the corner, and then Vivian picked up the letter opener, and tried to stab me in the back I turned around after Carly screamed, and Vivian stabbed me in the arm. While I was bleeding I managed to kick Vivian to the floor Bo arrested her, and now she'll rot in jail and everyone will be safe."

Ron "I'm glad your alright we already had one close call when you were in that car accident, and now Vivian Alamaine tried to kill you why didn't call me ,and I would have tackled her?" Jackie "Honey I took care of Vivian myself, and now she's rotting in jail where she belongs." Ron "Jackie your stubborn."

Jackie "Yeah but you love me for it." Ron "Yes I do love you no matter what." Jackie "And I love you too the same way that you love me." Ron "Shouldn't you be taking it easy because of your arm?" Jackie "Yes I should be but I have a job to do Carly gave me the nod that I could continue to do the things I do."

Ron "I think you should take a break before you hurt your arm." Jackie "Ron honey don't be such a worry wart I'm fine." Ron "Please Jackie do it for me?" Jackie "Alright you win." Ron "Good I'll go talk to Caroline about it." Jackie "Okay."

Ron went into the kitchen, and came back five minutes later, and took Jackie home Ron carried Jackie's roses when they got home Jackie changed her clothes, and then she turned her cd player on , and began to dance to You Came by Kim Wilde.

Kim Wilde You Came Lyrics

someone I know is staring at me

And when I look into her eyes

I see a girl that I used to be

I hardly recognize

Cos in the space of a year

I've watched the old me disappear

All of the things I once held precious

Just don't mean anything anymore

Cos suddenly

You came, and changed the way I feel

No one could love you more

Because you came and turned my life around

No one could take your place

I've never felt good with permanent things

Now I don't want anything to change

You can't imagine the joy you bring

My life won't be the same

And I'll be there when you call

I'll pick you up if you should fall

Cos I have never felt such inspiration

Nobody else ever gave me more because

You came, and changed the way I feel

No one could love you more

Because you came and turned my life around

No one could take your place

I watch you sleep in the still of the night

You look so pretty when you dream

So many people just go through life

Holding back, they don't say what they mean

But it's easy for me

Since you came

No one could love you more

Because you came and turned my life around

No one could take your place

You came, and changed the way I feel

No one could love you more

Because you came and turned my life around

No one could take your place

She danced around her, and Ron's bedroom. Hayden was walking to her, and Peter's room whenever she spotted her mum dancing she smiled she liked having her mum home, and back to her old ways. Hayden began to dance she danced right into her mum's room. Jackie smiled at her daughter. Peter and Ron spotted their women dancing. Ron laughed then he smiled, and then Peter smiled. Jackie spun around then she danced up to Ron, and pulled him close to her then she kissed him. Peter grabbed onto Hayden's arm, and pulled her close then they kissed. Hope and Rita saw the whole thing, and they were smiling then they went to their rooms. Rita read a book, and Hope danced on her bed to the same song that her mum was listening to. Carly showed up at the Owen house. Hope heard the knock on the door, and ran downstairs, and answered the door. Carly walked upstairs, and found Jackie in Ron's arms. Carly smiled because she could see her sister was alright.

Jackie "Hey Carly what ya doing here?" Carly "I came to see if your arm feels any better?" Jackie "It feels better want something to drink?" Carly "Sure." Jackie "Come with me to the kitchen." Carly "Okay."

Jackie handed Carly a bottle of ice tea. Then the girls sat down on the patio, and talked. Jackie and Carly bonded that afternoon. Two sisters are finally having a chance to bond. Hope came downstairs with her portable cd player blasting the song you came by Kim Wilde. Jackie got up, and began to dance again. Carly decided to get up, and join the fun. Meanwhile Bo had just pulled into the driveway of Jackie's house.

He walked up the path way , and walked into the house, and saw Jackie, and Carly dancing so he decided to watch. Ron and Peter walked downstairs, and saw what Bo was seeing the men were smiling. Jackie spotted Ron again, and walked up to him he took Jackie by the hand, and began to spin her around. As they were dancing Jackie felt like she was on air. Hayden came downstairs, and grabbed peter's hand they joined in on the fun too.

Carly and Bo began to dance as well. Everyone was having a good time. And after all the Owen family had just gained another member and that is something to celebrate for sure. Everyone kept on dancing for the rest of evening until Carly got tired then she, and Bo left. Jackie danced upstairs to bed. Ron followed Jackie upstairs when he got to the room Jackie was just putting on her nightie. Ron slipped out of his clothes all but his boxers. Then they crawled into bed together.

Ron held Jackie close to him as they slept. He wasn't going let go of her he almost lost her twice he loved her so much he didn't want to lose her they've been through too much crap for Ron to lose her now. Jackie woke up to go the bathroom then she crawled right back in bed with Ron she knew

Ron was worried about her she could feel it in his tight hold he had on her. She wanted to tell him he nothing to worry about but she would wait until morning when they both got a good night sleep. She loved Ron very much she didn't want to lose him earthier. Both of them had the same fear the fear of losing one another. But that would never happen.

Hey everybody I added Carly , Daniel, Melanie, and Vivian to this chapter I hope you like it.

See you in the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Jackie's arm had heeled,and she was back to working hard at the pub Jackie was on her way home she bumped into Bo Jackie turned to walk away whenever Bo grabbed her arm Jackie tried to get out Bo's grip but couldn't then Bo pulled Jackie close to him,and kissed her.**

**Jackie "Hi Bo it's nice to see you now I have something to say Bo one you can't kiss me I'm Carly's sister two If you don't stop telling people that Shane,and I slept together our friendship is over Bo oh and one more thing don't take Hope back she tried to kill you twice you know I'll tell Carly so be good to my sister I have to go now." Bo "See you around Jackie." Jackie "See you around Bo."**

**As soon as Jackie got home she started to cry. She wished she hadn't done what she done with Shane she knew that if Ron ever found out about the affair,and the pass Bo made at her that her life with him would be over.**

**But she knew she had to tell him. Why couldn't things be easy? Why? As Jackie was trying to decide what to do Ron had just walked into the living room with some gorcire bags. Jackie "Hi honey here let me help." Ron "No I got them." Jackie "At least let me get the door." Ron "That You can do."**

**Jackie opened the kitchen door for Ron, and then she helped un pack the gorcies Ron then pulled out a box he handed it to Jackie she opened it it was ruby bracelet Jackie's eyes lit up,then she broke into tears Ron took her into his arms,looked into her eyes,then he kissed her Jackie kissed Ron back, then he hooked the bracelet.**

**Jackie "Thank you honey it's so beautiful but I don't deserve it." Ron "Of course you do I love you, besides I never been able to buy you beautiful things before but now I can so don't ruin it." Jackie "You think you married the perfect woman but I'm not perfect I have more flaws and faults then anyone else on earth." **

**Ron "What are you talking about Jackie?" **

**Jackie "Ron I don't want to tell you this but goddamn it I have to this has been eating away at me." Ron "What do you have to tell me sweetie?"**

**Jackie "Ron this will hurt you I can't tell you." Ron "Jackie whatever you've done it won't matter our love is strong,and it will be alright now tell me what have you done?" Jackie "Do you remember my car accident?"**

**Ron "Yes I do what about it?" Jackie "Do you remember me saying that Bo,and Maggie accused me of sleeping with Shane?" Ron "Yes I do." Jackie "Well they were right I slept with Shane we went to talk ,and then he kissed me,then we slept together."**

**Ron "You slept with Shane how long has this be going on?" Jackie "It was just the one time I'm so sorry Ron please forgive me don't hate me I'd die without you Ron please say something?" **

**Ron "You betrayed me Jackie you hurt me get out now." Jackie "No I won't." Ron "Get out right now before I throw you out!" Jackie "No way in hell I won't leave."**

**Ron raised his hand up,then he hit Jackie in the face she hit the floor with a thud Hayden ran downstairs,and saw her mum laying on the floor she helped her mum up Jackie took her rings off through them at Ron she walked upstairs packed her bags,walked out of the house ,she walked up to her car through her bags on the back seat then she got into her car drove off. **

**Jackie drove to the hospital she was looking for Carly whenever she found Carly she gave her sister a hug.**

**Carly "Jackie what happened to your face?" Jackie "Ron hit me, and then he through me out Carly can I stay with you,and Bo please?" **

**Carly "Of course you can come on I was just heading to Java we'll get some coffee,then we'll go home." Jackie "Thank you Carly I'll follow you." Carly "Okay."**

**Jackie followed Carly to Java Carly ordered Jackie a cup of decaff then they headed to Bo's house once they got there Carly helped Jackie with her bags she carried them upstairs, and placed the bags in the spare room.**

**Jackie "Thank you Carly I'm so sorry to be such a bother." Carly "Your not sit down tell me what happened." **

**Jackie "Ron he hit me because I wouldn't leave the house after he through me out ,and he trough me out because I had a little affair with Shane."**

**Carly "Ron didn't have to hit you how hard did he hit you Jackie?" Jackie "Pretty hard I hit the floor with a thud." Carly "Come on we have to get you to the hospital we have to make sure the baby doesn't have any trauma." Jackie "Okay."**

**Carly drove Jackie to the hospital when they got there Carly checked Jackie when she got the test results Carly was in tears.**

**Jackie "What's wrong Carly is it my son?" **

**Carly "Your baby oh god your baby boy Jackie is dead." Jackie "What no he's got to be alright." Carly "No Jackie he's not I'm so sorry oh honey the forse of the thud caused the blood to rush tot he babies brain."**

**Jackie "Ron killed our son he killed our son that jerk." Carly "Come here honey I'm so sorry do you need a moment?" Jackie "No I'm okay Carly can we go home?" Carly "Sure are you going to tell Ron?" Jackie "No I'm going to call the girls though they need to know so does Rita."**

**Carly, and Jackie left the hospital on the way back to Bo's house Jackie called Hayden, and told her what happened to her baby brother Hayden told her mum she loved her, then she told Hope,her Grandma ,and Peter once Carly,and Jackie back to Bo's house Jackie ran into the, and upstairs to spare bedroom.**

**She laid down on the bed,and cried Bo came home,then Carly told him what happened to Jackie,and her baby. Bo went upstairs to the spare,and he gave Jackie a hug. **

**After he left the room Jackie cried herself to sleep Carly would check on Jackie to make sure she was alright.**

**Carly was mad so mad she could spit bullets she got into her car,then she drove to Jackie's house **

**Hayden opened the door she gave her Aunt Carly a hug. **

**Carly "Hayden where's your dad I want to talk to him?" Hayden "He's in the den." Carly "Thank you." Hayden "Your welcome."**

**Carly walked to the den she opened the door without knocking she walked up to Ron,and hit him hard enough to make him hit the floor with a thud.**

**Carly "You bastard do you have any idea what you've done to your wife, and child?" Ron "How nice to see Carly wait what are you talking about?" **

**Carly "You hit Jackie,and you killed your unborn son you caused your unborn son's death maybe now you'll have more fun sitting on your pride."**

**Carly stormed out of the den leaving Ron alone with his pride,and his high horse when Carly got back to Bo's she went upstairs,and laid down in bed with her sister she felt bad for Jackie that she cried herself to sleep.**

**The next day Jackie woke up,and went downstairs she made breakfast for Bo,and Carly then she went upstairs took a shower, got dressed,then she went to work when she got to the pub Hayden, Hope,Rita,and Peter were sitting at a table.**

**Jackie served them then she served all the people in the pub Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn could tell something was wrong with Jackie but they didn't ask what it was whenever her shift was over she went behind the bar,and got herself a drink of Vodka she made it a double. **

**Then she walked up to the CD player she put behind the bar, and turned on the song Someone Like You by Sissel.**

**She began to dance to the song she started to sing she thought back to all the good times she had with Ron she loved him so much,and then he hurt the way that he did. **

**Jackie continued to dance then she sat down,and finished her first Vodka Arianna came downstairs and she could see Jackie was pain she called her brother Rafe,and told him to come to the pub quickly. Rafe showed up to find Jackie drinking, and singing he walked behind the bar,and stopped the song.**

**Rafe "Drinking are we Jackie something must be wrong talk to me,and Ari." Jackie "Ron hit me, trough me out of our house, and caused our unborn son's death all in one night so I'm drinking to cope with the pain."**

**Arianna "What a jerk I'll make you some coffee." Jackie "Thank you Ari." Arianna "It's no trouble Jackie." Rafe "Why did he hit you?" Jackie "Because I had an affair with a cretin Britishman you know him Rafe you were in jail with him." Rafe "You slept with Shane Donovan?" **

**Jackie "Yep and I told Ron he didn't like it,then he expressed his anger by hitting me,and throughing me out." Arianna "Here's coffee have you talked to Ron since he did what he did?" Jackie "Thank you no I haven't,and I'm never going to talk to him ever again." Arianna "You still love him don't you?"**

**Jackie Yes I do I still love him but he hurt me, and I don't think I could forgive him for that." Rafe "Where are you staying?" Jackie "With my sister Carly, and Bo." Arianna "If you need anything you call us,and let us know." Jackie "I will I'm going to head home I'll see you guys again real soon." Rafe "Okay goodnight Jackie." Jackie "Goodnight Rafe,goodnight Ari."**

**Jackie drove home to Bo's house when she walked inside she hung her coat up, walked into the kitchen got some ice cream, sat down the couch,and watched some TV. Carly came home ,and found her sister relaxing,and watching The Golden Girls. She saw her sister laugh.**

**She smiled she decided to join Jackie the two girls watched The Golden Girls then there was knock on the door Carly answered the door it was Ron he wanted to see Jackie.**

**She took one look at him,got up off the couch, and stormed upstairs. He followed Jackie to the spare room she shut the door, and sat down on the bed. Ron came into the room , sat down next to her. Ron took Jackie's hand in his she pulled her hand away. Ron got up walked over to Jackie's CD player turned it on he pushed play the song Before We Say Goodbye by Lara Fabian began to play.**

**Ron took Jackie by the hand,and began to dance with her Jackie tried to push Ron away but he held her tight Jackie gave in she rested her head against his chest Ron never let her go. Jackie tried to get away from Ron but there was something pulling her back to him.**

**Jackie began to sing to him Ron smiled then he kissed Jackie she tried fight it the erg to kiss Ron was hiding deep inside her She threw away the anger,and sadness, and she kissed Ron hard. They danced towards Jackie's bed Jackie gave a Ron a look before they made love a look of you hurt me again,and we are done.**

**Ron took the hint,and he was about make love to Jackie whenever Carly came upstairs She stood in the doorway of Jackie's room with her arms crossed.**

**Carly "Jackie are you sure you want to make love to Ron he hurt you?" Jackie "Carly I'm sure but here is another good question am I well enough to do this again." Carly "You should be if you need me yell, and I'll come running, as for you Ron you hurt my sister again, and you'll have to answer to me." Ron "I understand." Carly "Now carry on." Jackie "We will."**

**Jackie,and Ron made love once they were finished Ron left and Jackie stayed with her sister, and Bo Jackie wasn't ready to move on with her life with Ron she didn't know if she, and Ron still had a life together Jackie was still hurt It would take more then Ron sleeping with Jackie to make Jackie forgive Ron a lot more.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jackie felt the emptness in her heart snice she lost her son. She was also missing Ron. Carly could see that Jackie was in pain. One day while Jackie was listening to music she was making plans for a memorial service for her son Vincent Samuel Owen. She handed the plans to Carly and Carly agreeed to them.

Carly went and had invations made up, and had an artical put in tne paper. Jackie took two invations to the hosptial when she got there she saw that Victor, and Maggie were talking. She walked up to them so she could give them the invations she had for them.

Jackie "Hi Victor, Hi Maggie." Victor "Your looking well." Jackie "Thank you Victor so are you." Maggie "How are you feeling?" Jackie "I'm feeling alright I wanted to invite you both to the memorial service for my son Vincent your welcome to come together if you like or you can come serprate."

Victor "Thank you for the invation I'll be there." Jackie "Your welcome." Maggie "I'll be there too." Jackie "Great I want to thank you both for coming it's means alot to me to have such caring friends in my life when my husband , and I split up when we did." Victor "We care about you Jackie." Maggie "And we want you to be happy." Jackie "I have been trying to be happy but it's hard." Maggie "Things will get better just give them time." Jackie "I hope so."

Vivian walked up to the group, and decided to butt in where she shouldn't have.

Jackie "Oh god the wicked witch of Salem returns what are you going to try to stab me with now Vivian a pen , your shoe, and or maybe you have dagger in your pruse I'm sorry Victor I didn't mean to inslut your precious wife." Victor "It's alright Vivian doesn't know when to stop ruining people's lives do you Vivian?" Vivian "Victor I'm hurt by that remark." Jackie "Good you need to be hurt then locked up in a rubber room."

Vivian "Aren't we bitter my dear Jackie I would be if I lost a baby the way you did how did you lose you're baby again oh yeah that's right your husband killed your son while you were pregnant with him what a pitty he didn't do the job right , and finish you off as well."

Jackie was pissed she slapped Vivian as hard as she could Vivian hit the floor, and when she got up she had bloody lip.

Jackie "You fucking bitch you have no right to talk about my husband that way or me for that matter Vivian if you don't watch your step you could no you will end up dead."

Vivian "Did you see what she did Victor are you going to let her get away with that?" Victor "Yes I am you're very hurtful Vivian." Jackie "Now why don't you do all of us favor, and go crawl under a vodka bottle, and drink yourself to death hmm?"

Vivian left. Jackie was holding her hand because it was throbing. Maggie went to get Jackie some ice for her hand.

Maggie "That was amazing I never seen you lose you're temper like that." Jackie "I only punched one other person, and that was Sami she was giving me lip whenever I thought my husband was dead." Victor "Sami needs to be taught a lesson." Jackie "And it looks like I'm going to be the one to teach her that lesson."

Jackie gave Victor, and Maggie a hug. Then she drove to the cematary. She stopped to visit her mum, and her brother. Sat in front of their graves, and she cried.

Betty "Jackie?" Jackie "Oh my god Betty it's so nice to see you again." Betty "How are you doing?" Jackie "I'm hanging in there hey why don't come back to my sister's place, and we talk more just follow me." Betty "I'd like that."

Jackie got into her car her sister in law followed her back to Bo's house. When they got there Jackie hang her coat up,and then walked into the kitchen , and came back into the living with two glasses of lemonaid.

Jackie "Here you go so how are you doing?" Betty "Thanks I'm okay I miss him so much Jackie." Jackie "I miss him too." Betty "How are things with you, and Ron?" Jackie "We are serprated right now." Betty "Why what happened?" Jackie "He hit me, and caused our unborn son's death, he also threw me out of the house."

Betty "I'm so sorry why did he do that?" Jackie "I had an afair with an old friend of mine who is devoriced from his wife I kept it bottled up for a while, and then a couple days after my car accident I told Ron , and he wasn't to happy with me."

Betty "I'm so sorry." Jackie "Thank you tomorrow is our son's memorial service Betty can you come please it would make me happy, and I'd feel better if someone from my family was here with me." Betty "Sure I'll be there."

Jackie "Thank you where are you staying?"Betty "The Salem Inn." Jackie "I'm going to be going to the stables later on tomorrow after the service if you like Betty you can come with me, and we can ride horses together ,and get rid of that pain." Betty "That would be fun I'd love to go." Jackie "Great I'll see tomorrow bye for now Betty." Betty "Bye for now Jackie."

Jackie carried the glasses into the kitchen. Then she went upstairs, and picked out what she would be warring to the memorial service. Then she took a shower as she was showering she was remembering Ron, and how she still loved him.

Jackie finsihed her shower then she got, dressed, ran outside , got into her car, and then she drove to her, and Ron's house. She saw that Ron's car was in the driveway nobody else's were so she parked her car, and got out, and walked up the walkway to the front door.

She didn't borther to knock it was still her house. She walked into the den, and found Ron watching their wedding video, and drinking a bottle of coke a cola. Jackie smiled then she tiptoed behind Ron, and kissed his cheek. Ron spun around in his chair, and almost knocked Jackie down.

Jackie "Hello handsome I've missed you like crazy." Ron "Jackie I am dreaming?" Jackie "Nope I'm here come here you." Ron "I've missed you so much." Jackie "I'm here now so no more talking , and more off this."

Ron picked Jackie up while they were kissing he carried her upstairs to their room, and kicked the door shut, and laid Jackie down on the bed. They made love for hours. When they finished Ron held Jackie close to him. She snuggled close to him.

Jackie "That was very nice as always." Ron "Are you ready to come home?" Jackie "I'm not sure yet tomorrow is our son's memorial service then after that I'm going to the stables, and ride for a while I'll make my choice then." Ron "I'll be at the memorial service if you want me to come." Jackie "Yes I want you there you are Vincent's father so I want you there." Ron "You named our son Vincent what is his full name?" Jackie "Vincent Samuel Owen."

Ron "I love the name you chose for our son Jackie?" Jackie "What?" Ron "I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Jackie "I forgive you Ron I do you know I could never stay mad at you no matter happened."

Ron "I know come here, and lay with me for a bit, and then if you deicde to go home you can I won't do anything to sawy your chocie." Jackie "I know you won't besides nobody knows I'm here I just was dying to come, and see you." Ron "I'm glad you did I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Jackie laid next to Ron for a few more minutes. When she woke up she saw Ron was alseep she kissed his cheek, and left. When she got back to Bo's house she went upstairs to the spare bedroom, sat on the bed, and cried. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was but she knew it wouldn't.

It was the day of the memorail service Jackie came walking down the steps of Bo's house then Carly walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Victor,and Maggie showed up first followed by Caroline, and Shawn. Sami, and Rafe showed up together.

Jackie was smiling about that. Everyone else showed up. Jackie got up to say a few words whenever Ron walked in. Jackie had a smile on her face in the cornor. Carly could see what was going on but she kept her mouth shut.

Jackie "Thank you all for coming it means alot to me to see you all here. My son Vincent Samuel Owen died I never got to meet him but I bet he would have been like his sister's sweet kind , and loving excuse me please?"

Jackie ran outside ,and cried. Ron walked outside, walked up behind Jackie, and hugged her tightly to him. Jackie touched his hand, and then she turned around,and kissed Ron. They stood outside for a while then they went back ran upstairs Carly asked everyone to leave then she headed upstairs to check on Jackie.

Carly "Jackie are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Carly I need a good night's rest I have work in the morning." Carly "Okay you get some sleep." Jackie "I will goodnight Carly." Carly "Goodnight Jackie."

The next day Jackie got up early left for the stables she was met by Hayden, and Hope. They talked to their mum for a little bit longer, and then Jackie went into the stables, got her horse Carol, and then she began to ride she rode for about 3 hours then she put Carol back in her stable, and went to leave whenever she discovered that the door was locked, and then she could smell smoke she started screaming for help.

Hope, and Hayden tired to unlock the stable door but they couldn't Hayden turned around,and saw Vivian running away from the stables. Jackie kept screaming for help. Ron just happened to show up.

He broke the stable door down when he got inside he found Jackie passed out he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her outside. He laid her down in the grass Hayden called the hosptial Ron drove Jackie to the hosptial when they got there Carly met them in the er.

Ron never left Jackie's side until Daniel asked him to leave her side so they could take of her. Hayden, Hope, and Peter shoed up at the hosptial they ran to their dad. Then like a bad dream Vivian showed up at the hospital.

Hayden "You bitch you tired to kill our mum." Vivian "I have no idea what your talking about." Hayden "I saw you running away from the stables with a gas can you twitsed old cow." Peter "Get the hell out of here Vivian before I through you out."

Vivian "You, and what army?" Bo "Ron, myself, Peter, and Roman now Vivian Alamaine I place you under arrest for the second time for the adtempted murder of Jackie Owen." Vivian "You have no proof that I started that fire."

Gus "I do here is the gas can you used to light the stables on fire you deserve rot in jail Madem for trying to kill Hope, and Hayden's mother, and for what you had planned to do to Maggie Horton." Bo "Keep your mouth shut Vivian, and get moving one word out of you, and I'll make sure never see the light of day." Ron "Thank you Bo Vivian tried to kill Jackie twice." Bo "Your welcome."

Carly came into the waiting room followed by Daniel. Hope ran up to them, and asked where was her mum Carly pontied to the door Hope didn't even borther waiting to get permission to see her she ran into the room,and when she saw her mum sitting up she ran to her, and gave her a hug. Hope looked at her mum with tear filled eyes. Jackie wipped away her youngest daughter's tears then she started crying. Hayden walked into her mum's room, and then began to cry she walked up to her mum, and hugged her.

Jackie "My gorgeous girls." Hope "Are you okay mum?" Jackie "I'm fine Hope as a matter of fact I feel great is you're dad outside?" Hayden "Yeah dad is here." Jackie "Would girls go ask your dad to come here so we can talk please?" Hope "Sure mum." Jackie "Thank you my angels."

Hope, and Hayden left their mum's room,and went out to the waiting where they told their dad to go , and talk to their mum. Ron walked into Jackie's room when he did she got out of her bed, walked up to him, and kissed him hard. Ron picked her up, and carried her back to her bed.

Jackie "Thank you for saving me did Carly talk to you yet?" Ron "No I she didn't why ?" Jackie "She has to tell you something go talk to her then come back after you talk to her oh and Ron I love you." Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Ron left Jackie's room,and went out into the waiting room Carly was pouring herslef a cup of coffee he walked up to her.

Ron "Hi Carly Jackie said you wanted to talk to me about something." Carly "Yes I do please sit down?" Ron "Thank you so what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Carly "Thank you for saving Jackie I know you love her very much, and we did some tests Jackie is going to be alright you can take her home today if you like."

Ron "Really?" Carly "Yes." Jackie "I'm ready to go home." Ron "Our home or Bo' and Carly's home?" Jackie "Our home." Ron "You're sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure lets go home."

Ron picked Jackie up,and carried her to his car. Jackie held onto Ron tightly. When they got home Jackie walked up the stairs to her, and Ron's room she swallowed hard then she walked into the room, and laid down on the bed.

She fell asleep Ron went upstairs found Jackie asleep,kissed her on the cheek, and then he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

The next day Jackie woke up early took a shower, and then left for the Brady Pub when she got there she saw Rafe, and Sami were there. Sami got up, and gave Jackie a hug Jackie hugged Sami back.

Sami "I'm so glad your alright." Rafe "So am I." Jackie "Me too I was scared I was going to die in that stable fire well I better get to work whoa." Rafe "Are you alright Jackie?" Jackie "Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy that's all." Sami "Come on we'll take to the hostpial." Jackie "Okay."

Sami, and Rafe took Jackie to the hospital when they got there Carly met them, and she took Jackie into a exam room so she could take a look at her sister.

Carly "Jackie I think we missed something in all the tests that we did." Jackie "Why?Carly "Look at the ultra sound machine screen." Jackie "Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Carly "Your pregnant again."Jackie "Wait a minute Carly isn't it to soon I mean I just recovered from my miscarriage a couple weeks ago?"

Carly "No it's not to early your pregnant congratulations." Jackie "Thank you Carly." Carly "Your welcome Jackie." Jackie walked out of the exam room with her hand her stomach Rafe, and Sami walked up to her, and hugged her she hugged them back.

Rafe "Well what's wrong?" Jackie "Nothing's wrong you two other then I need another set of god parents." Sami "God parents oh my god you're pregnant?" Jackie "Yes I am." Rafe "That's great news." Jackie "Can you two drop me off at my house so I can tell Ron I'm sure the girls, and Peter are out having fun which means Ron and I can be alone." Rafe "Sure." Sami "Let's go."

Sami , and Rafe dropped Jackie off at her house. As soon as she she walked inside she found Ron on the couch she sat on top of him, and kissed him he kissed her back they began to make out whenever Jackie felt the baby kick she smiled. Ron felt the baby kick too he thought Jackie had the hicups.

Ron "Do you have the hicups?" Jackie "They go away what I have won't be going away for nine months." Ron "What do you mean?" Jackie "I'm pregnant again Ron I just found a few minutes ago are you happy?" Ron "Of course I am I just didn't think it would happen again so soon after Vincent's death I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up I know you still blame for what happened to our son." Jackie "Ron I don't blame you I told I forgive you for hurting me I love you so damn much, and I'm happy we are back together." Ron "So am I, so we're really pregnant again?" Jackie "Yes we are I, love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too Jackie when are we going to tell everyone else?" Jackie "Soon We'll tell your mum first."Rita what Are you going tell me first?" Jackie "We're pregnant again." Rita "Yay Congratulations you two oh this very happy news." Ron "So You're happy mum?"Rita "Yes I am Jackie what's wrong?"

Jackie "I keep hearing my mother's voice in my head I hope you have kid just like you, and maybe somday you have a kid, and you'll have to go somewhere with him and Lucie will have to watch them, and she'll carry on just like you." Ron "You're mum always knew how make you feel like you were nothing, and even now that she's dead you remember everything she ever said."

Rita "We're your family now, and we care about you, and you are more to us then what you were to Lucie, and you're mother." Jackie "I remember when I was a kid Lucie was always number one, Tom, and I we always came in second we were lucky if we got what Lucie didn't but she was perfect, and I hated her for that I still hate her to this day I have two wornderful daughter's who make me smile, and they grew up to be good people they turned out better then what I did of course Ron and I never beat our girls so they would turned out better then me."

Ron You grew up around abuse, and you were hit everyday for no reason at all I remember you telling me when we first met online how you were beatin by both Joe, and you're mum I could see the fear in you're eyes when you were telling me, and I felt so bad that I couldn't be there to keep you safe."

Jackie "You do keep me safe besides what could you have done Everytime you came to vist me if mum was be littling me you've never told her to stop I guess you didn't want to lose my mum's friendship so you kept quite I never got upset when you didn't say anything I got used to you doing that we're together now forever,and always remember."

Ron "I remember I love you so much Jackie." Jackie "I love you so much too Ron." Rita "This baby will have all love and care we can give him or her, and much much more." Jackie "This baby already all the love, and care, and much much more because I love him, or her already." Ron "Now all we have to do is tell the girls,and Peter."

Ron held Jackie close to him. Jackie leaned into Ron's grip. She rubbed her head against his chest. Jackie felt happy again she had her husband back , and she loved him dearly. The girls walked into house during the lovey dovey scene. Hope smiled Hayden also smiled Peter was just happy to see Ron, and Jackie together again.

Hope "Hi mum hi dad." Jackie "Hi girls Hi Peter." Hayden "Mum you seem happy so does dad what's going on?" Ron "Should we tell them?" Jackie "Yeah lets them." Ron "Okay girls your mum, and I have wonderful news." Jackie "What your father, and I are trying to tell you is that we're pregnant again."

Hope "Oh mum dad that's great news." Jackie "You're happy Hope?" Hope "Yes I am." Ron "What about you, and Peter Hayden?" Hayden "We're happy for you both oh mum dad this wonderful news when did you find out?" Jackie "Today Carly ran the test for me it seems they skipped the test when they were running the tests after the stable fire." Peter "Are you feeling alright?" Jackie "I'm feeling fine, how are you feeling Hayden?" Hayden "I'm alright mum." Jackie "That's good who knew we'd be pregnant at the same time?" Hayden "Yeah who knew?" Ron "I say this calls for lunch at the Brady Pub my treat." Hayden, and Jackie together "We're their." Hope "I second that." Rita "I could go for some lunch." Peter "I'm in lets go."

Everyone left for the Brady Pub everybody was happy about Jackie, and Ron's baby, Hayden, and Peter's baby. The Owen family was happy again. And that's how it would always be from now on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**It was the Christmas season Jackie and her family were getting ready for the holiday Ron and Peter put the tree up Hayden,and Hope decorated the tree while Jackie,and Rita cooked dinner, and made cookies.**

**While everyone was busy there was a knock on the door Jackie whipped her hands off, and walked to the door when she opened the door the door Carly was on the other side of it,and she was crying.**

**Jackie "Carly what's wrong, what happened?" Carly "Bo left me to go help Hope." Jackie "Oh my god come in Carly sit down , Ron go get her something to drink." Ron "Here is some coffee Carly." Carly "Thank you Ron." Ron "You're welcome Carly." Jackie "Did Bo say if he was coming back?"**

**Carly "Yes he's coming back but he's not coming back to be with me." Jackie "Carly I'm so sorry why don't stay here with us tonight?" Carly "Are you sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure , you're family." Carly "Okay I'll stay." Jackie "Great come on I'll take you back to Bo's,and you can get your stuff." Carly "Okay." Jackie "We'll be back in a little bit I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too Jackie."**

**Jackie drove Carly to Bo's house when they got there Carly began to cry again they went inside the house when they did Bo was getting ready to leave. **

**Carly ran upstairs got all her stuff when she came back down she took her bags out to Jackie's took one last look at Carly then he took a longer look at Jackie who was so mad she could spit bullets.**

**Jackie "You son of bitch you hurt my sister I hope you enjoy the rest of you're life with Hope, and do me, and my sister a favor stay away from her or else you'll have to do deal with me goodbye Bo."**

**The girls left Bo's house once they got to Jackie's house Carly ran upstairs and picked her room. Then Jackie drove to The Horton's with gifts for Ciara Jackie got out of her car walked up to The Horton's door,and knocked Jennifer answered the door.**

**Jackie "Hi Jennifer I brought some gifts for Ciara." Jennifer "Hi Jackie thank you would you like to come in?" Jackie "No thank you I have to get home I'm cooking dinner for my family tonight." Jennifer "How's Carly doing?" Jackie "I don't know I haven't seen her my guess is she's heart broken, and she left town so I hope that you, Doug, and Julie are happy I got to go Merry Christmas Ciara." Ciara "Merry Christmas Jackie."**

**Jackie left the Horton's house, and she drove to the DiMera Mansion so she could talk to Ej and see Johnny and Sydney when she got there she walked up the walk way,and knocked on the door Ej opened it.**

**Ej "Jackie what a pleasant surprise did Rafe and Sami send you?" Jackie "No I came on my own may I please come in?" Ej "Sure." Jackie "Thank you." Ej "You're welcome."**

**Jackie,and Ej hugged eachother then they sat down.**

**Ej "So Jackie what brings you here?" Jackie "I needed someone to talk to,so I thought I'd come here and talk to you, and see how you are." Ej "Jackie something is up what's wrong?"**

**Jackie "I'm sure you, and you're father know that Carly Manning is my sister." Ej "Yes we know that." Jackie "And I'm sure you heard that Bo left my sister to go break Hope out of prison." **

**Ej "No we haven't heard that." Jackie "My sister is heart broken,and there is another thing that's bugging me not bugging me pissing me off really." Ej "What is it?" Jackie "You had brief,and unpleasant meeting with Vivian Alamain didn't you?" Ej "Yes the woman is crazy." Jackie "I know she tried to kill me twice but anyway moving onto the other thing her man servant Gus raped my daughter Hope, and now she's pregnant with his child,and there is nothing I can do to help her."**

**Ej "Wait a minute first Vivian Alamain tries to kill you twice, and then her man servant raped you're daughter, and she's carrying his baby?" Jackie "Yes I want to kill Gus for what he did to my daughter." Ej "I'm so sorry you,and you're family are going through hell." Jackie "Thank you Ej."**

**Ej "You're welcome is there anything I can do to help you,and you're family?" Jackie "You know how you had a man watch Sami, and report back to you?" Ej "Yes." Jackie "Do you think you could have one of your men watch Vivian's man servant Gus then have them report back to you, and then you can tell me what's going on so then I can find him torture him,and make him pay?"**

**Ej "Yes I can do that." Jackie "Thank you Ej , now can I ask another favor." Ej "What is the favor?" Jackie "May I please see Johnny and Sydney?" Ej "Sure." Jackie "Thank you." Ej "Your welcome."**

**Jackie went upstairs to see Johnny,and Sydney The kids gave Jackie a hug she smiled she played with the kids for a while then she kissed them bye until next time.**

**Then she went back downstairs when she did she saw Nicole she walked up to Nicole,and gave her a hug Nicole hugged her back It was like old times.**

**Jackie "Thank you Ej for you're help, and letting me see the kids." Ej "You're welcome Jackie." Jackie "Oh I almost forgot I have Christmas presents at my house for the kids, you, you're father, and Nicole if you like I can bring them by tomorrow." Ej "Thank you yeah that would be nice."**

**Jackie "And I'm having a big Christmas party you all are welcome to come it's tomorrow night I better go I'm cooking dinner for my family , and if I know Ron he'll burn the ham." Nicole "We'll see tomorrow Jackie." Jackie "Great and remember I love you guys." Ej "We love you too." Jackie "Bye." Ej "Bye."**

**Jackie drove to back to her house when she got inside she kicked her boots off threw her coat on the floor,slipped her slippers on,and ran like her ass was on fire into the kitchen.**

**Rita was still cooking, and Carly was helping out too her whole family ate dinner that night Jackie did the dishes,and then she went upstairs,and took a shower after her shower she went to check on Hope.**

**Jackie "Hey baby girl." Hope "Hi mum." Jackie "How are you holding up baby?" Hope "I'm okay." Jackie "You can vent Hope you were raped,and now you're pregnant you can vent, scream throw stuff whichever or all three."**

**Hope "Mum I'm so scared I can't sleep at night anymore since it happened." Jackie "My poor sweet angel." Hope "We have to make Gus pay for what he did to me." Jackie "I got that covered Gus will pay,and he will regret what did to you."**

**Hope "Mum what did you do, and does dad know what you did?" Jackie "No he doesn't, I went to Ej DiMera for help." Hope "Mum He took Sami's kids away from her,and you went to him for help?"**

**Jackie "Yes I did." Hope "Cool,so how is Ej gonna help us?" Jackie "He's gonna have one of his men watch Gus, then Ej's spy reports to him,and then he gets in touch with me, and then me,and Ej go, and kick Gus's ass for hurting you."**

**Hope "I'll thank Ej for his help if he, and Nicole come to the party tomorrow night." Jackie "They are coming they are bringing the kids with them too." Hope "Cool Mum I'm gonna try to sleep goodnight mum I love you." Jackie "I love you too." Hope "Night Mum." Jackie "Night Hope."**

**Jackie left Hope's room,and then she went to bed the next couple of weeks would be very event filled Jackie planned on getting revenge on Gus, and making him pay,and she would enjoy it Jackie slept the whole night through.**

**The next day Jackie woke up took,a shower,got dressed,and went downstairs to get the house set up for the party Jackie hoped that the Christmas party would go alright because not only would Nicole,Ej,and the kids be there Rafe,Sami,Will, and Gabi would be there as well.**

**Jackie was thinking of calling Roman , and asking him to send an armed squad car to watch her house just encase there were any fights at the party.**

**Ron woke up,and went downstairs to find Jackie working on getting the house ready for the party He tip toed behind Jackie,and kissed her neck Jackie spun around,and kissed Ron hard.**

**Jackie "Hi handsome you look good." Ron "So do you." Jackie "Thank you even though I look like a beached whale." Ron "A gorgeous beached whale." Jackie "You are so sweet to me." Ron "I know, and love to be sweet to you."**

**Jackie "Is Hope up yet?" Ron "I don't know." Jackie "Our poor little girl she's in pain Ron, and there is nothing I can do to help her." Ron "Did Ej get in touch with you yet?"**

**Jackie "No,and how did you know?" Ron "I over heard you, and Hope the other night." Jackie "Are you mad?" Ron "No I'm not, I hope Ej can help." Jackie "So do I."**

**Just at that moment Hope walked downstairs,and walked into the kitchen she gave her mum,and dad a big hug then she grabbed a yogurt,and a soda went into the living, and turned the TV on Jackie, and Ron looked at eachother Jackie could see her daughter was hurting,and she didn't like it.**

**Jackie "Ron Hope is hurting I want to kill Gus for what he has done." Ron "So do I." Hayden "Good morning Hope what are you watching?" Hope "The Golden Girls." Hayden "This show is so funny can I watch it with you?"**

**Hope "Sure have a sit as daddy says." Hayden "Who's you're favorite?" Hope "Dorothy." Hayden "She's my favorite too." Hope "How are you feeling Hayden?"**

**Hayden "I'm feeling fine, how about you?" Hope "Other then being scared I'm feeling fine." Hayden "That's good." Hope "Hayden?" Hayden "Yeah?" Hope "Why did Gus rape me?"**

**Hayden "Because Vivian ordered him too, and because they both knew that mum would be very angry."**

**Hope "I hate them both I wish they just die." Hayden "Come here sis I'm here for you, so is Peter, along with Grandma, mum, and dad we are going help you get through this, and when it's all over everything will be alright."**

**Hope "I hope so Hayden I can't sleep at night anymore."Hayden "I know but were here for you." Hope "I love you Hayden." Hayden "I love you too Hope."**

**Jackie watched her daughters sitting on the couch she smiled then she finished making the food for the Christmas party then she ran upstairs,and started going through her closet to find the perfect party outfit,one that would show off her baby belly.**

**She found the perfect outfit her green dress. Then she did her hair,and then she put her green heels on she walked downstairs,and then she turned on the CD player,and started playing music she went into the kitchen got the punch,and grabbed the cookies.**

**Ron came downstairs looking so handsome Jackie couldn't help wanting him right there and then so she walked up to him, and kissed him then they started to dance.**

**As they were dancing people started showing up. First to arrive was Daniel Jonas Jackie gave Daniel a hug, and he went to the drink table,and got himself some eggnog next to arrive was Brady,Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn showed up after Melanie showed up next she gave her aunt Jackie a real big hug then she went to talk to her dad.**

**Ej,Nicole,and kids showed up after Melanie Jackie was thrilled that everyone who said they would come showed up so far next to arrive were Victor,and Maggie together Jackie welcomed them with open arms.**

**As the party started to get fun the next set of guests arrived Sami, Rafe,Will,and Gabi Jackie welcomed them,and then she went grab a couple cookies,and some eggnog.**

**Carly came downstairs looking stunning in a gold,and green dress her hair was in a bun Jackie walked up to her sister,and gave her a hug.**

**Jackie "You look gorgeous Melanie is here why don't you go talk to her." Carly "Alright." Ron "Hello gorgeous come here, and dance with me." Jackie "Sure." Ron "You look so sexy tonight."**

**Jackie "Thank you, and if you don't mind me saying so you are sexy." Rita "You two , Jackie the party is going really well." Jackie "I know I'm glad it's going so well."**

**Hayden "Mum Philip is here." Jackie "Goddamn it Hayden tell Carly to get Melanie out of here okay I'll get rid of Philip somehow." Hayden "Okay."**

**Jackie walked to the door, and slammed it as hard as she could in Philip's face Kate just happened to see what was going,and decided to see if she could help Philip knocked on the door again. Jackie opened it by Jackie was so mad she could gave Philip a three legged walk to the hospital.**

**Jackie "What the hell do you want Philip don't you think you hurt Melanie enough why don't you go back to Chloe,and Parker,and leave my niece alone?" Philip "I love Melanie please let me see her?"**

**Jackie "Hell no you say you love Melanie you have one hell of a way to show her you love her." Philip "I said I was sorry for what I did what more do you people want from me?"**

**Jackie "What is it with men now a days they think all they have to do is say sorry they screwed up,and we are going to take them back, Philip you slept with Chloe,you have child with her, and now you think Melanie is gonna forgive you so you can go ahead and hurt her again I don't think so now get the hell out of here,and don't bother coming back Melanie is done with you,and she never wants to see you ever again."**

**Jackie slammed the door again Jackie walked over to the table with the eggnog poured herself an big glass, and began to drink it Kate walked up to Jackie,and gave her a hug Jackie hugged Kate back.**

**Then Melanie walked out of the kitchen, and hugged Jackie,and hugged Melanie back as the hugs continued a fight started between Sami,and Nicole Jackie ran to where they fighting,and tired to stop them.**

**Jackie "What the hell is going on here who started it?" Sami "Nicole did I wanted to hold Sydney, and she pulled her away from me," Nicole "Sydney is mine Sami Ej gave her to me." Jackie "Enough of this shit it's Christmas for god sake." Sami "I want to hold my daughter you whore."**

**Jackie Let Sami hold Sydney Nicole or I'm going to through you out." Nicole "So Sami doesn't know what Ej did then?" Jackie "Nicole don't you dare or I'll beat the shit out of you, and Sami won't have to." Sami "Jackie what is Nicole talking about?"**

**Jackie "Sami it was nothing come on let's celebrate." Sami "I want to know." Nicole "Ej let Jackie see the kids last night when she stopped by to ask him to help her with something I think she plans on taking the kids away from you."**

**Jackie "Nicole you lying whore that is not why I stopped by to see Ej it has something to do with my family I'd never do anything like that to you Sami, and you know that."**

**Sami "I know that maybe Rafe, and I can help you as well, do you want to talk about it." Jackie "Later on I'll tell you, and Rafe if you excuse me I have some food in the kitchen that needs to served."**

**Jackie ran into the kitchen, and began to cry Ron followed suit,and when he saw Jackie he tears he held her close then they began to kiss Jackie tried to fight it but she couldn't she never resit a kiss from Ron he could make her melt.**

**Jackie "I love you Ron will you join me in our room later?" Ron "Of course I will." Jackie "Great here take these trays out into the living room for me." Ron "Sure." Hayden "Mum Hope is ready to come downstairs." Jackie "Okay I'll be right there." Hayden "Alright."**

**Jackie walked out of the kitchen,and to the bottom of the stairs Hope reached the bottom of the stairs,and took her mum's hand,and then she hugged her mum.**

**Jackie "Hope you look so beautiful." Ron "You look like an angel." Hope "Thank you mum, and dad I'm ready to face half of Salem tonight." Ron "Wanna dance sweetie?" Hope "Sure dad." Jackie "Have fun honey."**

**Hope "I will." Ej "Merry Christmas Jackie." Jackie "Merry Christmas Ej any news on Gus yet?" Ej "No Jackie how about you let me handle taking care of Gus,and I'll let you know when it's done?" Jackie "Sure Hope needs me she's in so much pain Ej , and she's scared."**

**Ej "I'm sure everything will be fine when this is all over, but until then let's dance." Jackie "You want to dance with me?" Ej "Yes I do." Jackie "Okay let's dance."**

**Jackie,and Ej joined Hope,and Ron on the dance floor which was the dining room floor everyone was having a good time Ron danced with Jackie, and Hope got to dance with Ej.**

**Jackie kissed Ron Hope smiled she was happy for her parents but she wanted the same kind of happiness,and scared of telling her mum,and dad.**

**Hope "Thank you for the dance Ej." Ej "Your welcome Hope." Melanie "Hey Hope Merry Christmas whoa I see your having a baby too." Hope "Merry Christmas Melanie yeah I am, and in the worse way possible."**

**Melanie "What do you mean by that Hope?" Hope "I was raped Melanie." Melanie "By who?" Hope "Vivian Alamain's man servant Gus." Melanie "Why didn't anyone tell me what happened to you?"**

**Hope "Because you were going through the whole Philip can't keep his dick in his pants thing, and we didn't want you to worry about me on top of all you're trouble."**

**Melanie "I'm so sorry Hope what happened to you is much more important then what I'm going through." Hope "Thank you Melanie." Melanie "Your welcome how is aunt Jackie dealing with happened to you?"**

**Hope "Mum is helping me see that this whole thing isn't my fault, and if I want to I can vent." Melanie "I'm here for you too." Hope "Thanks Melanie so what's going on with you lately other then trying to get Kate off you're back?"**

**Melanie "Well you, your mum, and Hayden aren't the only ones pregnant." Hope "Who else is pregnant?" Melanie "Me I'm carrying Philip's baby."**

**Hope "Oh my god Melanie are you going to keep the baby?" Melanie "Yes I am." Hope "You poor thing I'm here for you if you need me." Melanie "Thanks Hope."**

**Jackie walked over to the CD player,and changed the CD the next song that played was Fleurs Dul Mal By Sarah Brightman Jackie began to sing along with the song.**

**Hayden,and Hope joined their mum in the dance that she did everyone watched as the three laddies danced at the end of the song Jackie, Hope,and Hayden bowed.**

**The party continued it's fun, dancing,and games as Jackie was taking a bite of her Christmas tree cookie she heard more screaming,and fighting she looked over at Nicole,and Sami were back at it again,and this time Ron was trying to stop the fighting as he was trying Nicole went to punch Sami,and elbowed Ron right in the eye Jackie dropped her cookie on the floor,and ran to check on Ron he had a black eye.**

**Rafe "Stop it Nicole get the hell out of here right now." Jackie "And don't even think about taking Johnny,and Sydney out of this out you ex porn star whore." Sami "Ron are you okay?" Ron "Yeah I'm fine."**

**Peter "I'll get you some ice for you're eye." Ron "Thank you Peter." Peter " Here is some ice for you're eye Ron." Ron "Thank you Peter." Peter "Your welcome Ron."**

**Jackie "Oh my poor baby." Hope "Mum,dad what happened to dad's eye?" Jackie "That ex porn star whore elbowed you're dad in the eye." Hope "Here dad let me help you up."**

**Ron "Thank you Hope oh my sweet girl." Jackie "Some party huh?" Peter "Yeah." Hayden "What's wrong Hope?" Hope "Is anyone dating Brady Black?"**

**Jackie "No he's single wait a minute is our Hope crushing on Brady Black?" Hope "Yes I am." Hayden "Go talk to him." Hope "Okay I will."**

**Hope walked up to Brady, and they started talking as their talk continued Jackie could see that Brady,and Hope liked eachother very much**

**Hope walked back over to the couch where her family was sitting,and gave them all a hug.**

**Hope "Brady, and I are going out for coffee I'll be back later." Jackie "Have fun sweetie." Hope "I will mum." Hayden "Brady is a good man he'll take good care of Hope." Ron "I'm glad she is out with Brady she needs to spend time with someone else other then us."**

**Jackie "Oh are we boring or something?" Ron "No I just meant that." Jackie "Honey I'm kidding come here dance with you're fat, tired, pregnant wife."**

**Ron "Sure I love you Jackie thank you for returning to me." Jackie "I love you too, you know I could never stay away." Ron "Yep, and we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Jackie "I like that idea."**

**Meanwhile at Java Brady,and Hope were hitting it off after Java Hope,and Brady to back to Brady's grandfather's house they talked some more Brady touched Hope's hand,and then one thing lead to another they were making love.**

**Brady "Are you sure about this Hope?" Hope "Yes I'm sure." Brady "I love you Hope." Hope "I love too Brady." Brady "I will take good care of you, and your baby when he or she comes."**

**Hope "Are asking me to marry you Brady?" Brady " Not in so many but yes I am." Hope "I accept, and I can't wait to marry you."**

**Brady "Same here do you think you're mum, and dad will be happy?" Hope "Yes I do." Brady "Let's go back you're house ,and tell them the good news." Hope "We will after more of this." Brady "I like how you think."**

**Brady,and Hope made love for a second time then they got dressed,and went back to Hope's house when they got there Hope saw that her mum,and dad were still dancing.**

**So Hope walked up to Hayden,and whispered the news in her ear Hayden gave Hope a hug,and she hugged Brady Hayden took her glass of eggnog, and tapped a spoon on it to get everyone to listen.**

**Hayden "Hey everyone I have excellent news my little sister just informed me that she,and Brady Black are getting married let's give them a big hand."**

**Jackie "Oh Hope I'm so happy for you honey." Ron "Congratulations to you both." Rita "Oh Hope I'm glad,so very glad your getting married to such a great man."**

**Hayden "Way to go sis Brady is a good man,and he'll take good care of you,and you're baby." Peter "Come here you congratulates kid." Jackie "When is the wedding gonna happen?"**

**Brady "We were thinking as soon as possible." Hayden "New Year's Day." Hope "Perfect." Brady Thank you so much for excepting our engagement."**

**Jackie "After what happened to Hope we can use some happy news in this family." Ron "We just got the best news ever." Rita "I'll make Hope's dress." Hope "Thank you Grandma." Rita "You're welcome Hope." Jackie "You're Grandma made my wedding dress." Hope "Can I see it mum please?" Jackie "Sure."**

**Jackie,and Hope went upstairs to her,and Ron's bedroom then Jackie got into her closet,and pulled a white plastic bag she then unzipped the bag,and showed Hope her wedding dress Hope was in aw her mum's dress looked her yellow nightgown,and had selves.**

**Hope "Mum you're dress is so beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Hope you're Grandma did a good job on my dress, and she'll make you're's twice as gorgeous."**

**Hope "Mum I love you, Brady makes me happy." Jackie "I love you too Hope, and I'm glad you found the perfect man in Brady Black." Hope "We'll have to call Brady's Dad, and Marlena, and let them know the good news." Jackie "Let's go ask Sami to give them a call." Hope "Okay."**

**Jackie,and Hope went downstairs,and as soon as they Jackie noticed John, and Marlena talking to Ron,and Peter Carrie,and Austin also showed gave her friends a big hug and her friends gave her a big hug back.**

**Jackie "What are you guys doing here?" John "When Brady called us , and told us he was getting married again we had to come for the wedding." Jackie "I'm thrilled that you all could come."**

**Lucas "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Lucas." Hope "Thank you all for coming for mine, and Brady's wedding." Marlena "So when is the big day?" Hope "New Year's Day."**

**Belle "Did I just hear that my big brother is getting married?" Jackie "Belle, Shawn hi welcome to my house it's so nice to see you guys again." Brady "Hi Belle yes I'm getting married again." Shawn "Congratulations."**

**Hope "Thank you I'm very happy." Ron "I say this calls for dancing." Jackie "I'd dance to heaven ,and back with you."**

**Jackie,and Ron danced away from their friends, and family next Brady,and Hope started to dance Followed by Belle, and Shawn then Marlena,and John,Carrie,and Austin also joined on the fun Peter,and Hayden decided to have fun as well. **

**Caroline,and Grandpa Shawn danced,along with Victor,and Maggie the party continued all night Roman,and Rita even danced.**

**Jackie "Looks like your mum is having a good time." Ron "Yep, and I think she likes Roman." Jackie "So do I" Ron "I know who I like." Jackie "Who?"**

**Ron "You and not only that I love you too." Jackie "I feel the same way about you." Ron "Good, you're my one, and only woman from now on till the day I die." Jackie "And you're my one, and only man until the day I die." Ron "Merry Christmas Jackie." Jackie "Merry Christmas Ron." Jackie "Brady,and Hope are having a good time."**

**Ron "I'm glad Hope is happy she has been so sad these past weeks." Jackie "I know I can see how happy she is." Ron "Brady is a good man,and I know he'll take very good care of Hope,and her baby."**

**The party ended around 12:00 midnight everybody left to go home Jackie was asleep on the couch Ron carried her upstairs,and placed her in bed**

**then he crawled in bed with her. **

**They slept till about 1:00 in the morning whenever Jackie had to wake up to go pee Brady stayed with Hope,and slept in her bed Rita sat up watching TV Jackie noticed the light on in the living room,and wanted to see what was going on downstairs.**

**When she got downstairs she found Rita asleep so she covered Rita up, and went back upstairs when she got back to her,and Ron's room Ron had turned on the CD player he was playing the song Make Love By Keri Hilson.**

**Ron walked up to Jackie picked her up,and carried her to the bed he laid her down nice, and gently Jackie kissed Ron,and pulled him down on top of her.**

**It was the first time they made love since they found out she was pregnant Jackie,and Ron enjoyed eachothers company when they were done they fell asleep.**

**Meanwhile in Hope's room she,and Brady were celebrating their engagement in their own way Rita woke up around 2:00,and went upstairs to bed the next couple of days Hope,Hayden, Jackie,Melanie,and Carly made wedding plans for Brady,and Hope's wedding.**

**Jackie was thrilled that her youngest daughter was getting married Brady as the wedding day approached the Jackie,and Rita set up the tables up for the reception Ron got out two cases of sparkling cider Peter hung balloons,and streamers up.**

**Hope "The backyard looks perfect." Jackie "I'm so glad you like what we did." Brady "The big day is almost here." Hope "Yep nervous?" Brady "Nope are you? Hope "Nope." Jackie "Aw I just love weddings."**

**Hayden "You're and dad's was beautiful mum." Jackie "Thank you Hayden I was as big as shamoe at our wedding because I was pregnant with Kendal." Rita "And now?" Jackie "I'm as big as a beached whale."**

**Hope "You're beautiful mum." Jackie "Thank you Hope." Hope "Your welcome mum." Carly "Wow you guys got everything ready." Jackie "Yes we did are you okay Carly?" Carly "I'm fine I still love Bo." Jackie "I know I'm sure you'll find yourself a special someone like I did." Carly "I hope so."**

**The day of Brady, and Hope's wedding arrived Hope looked beautiful,and Brady looked handsome Hope walked down the garden path way to Brady They joined hands.**

**The priest read from the bible. Jackie, and Ron held hands Carly sat next to Daniel who took her hand in his,and held it Jackie looked over at what was happening between Carly,and Daniel.**

**Melanie noticed her parents holding hands she smiled at her parents she hoped they'd end up together the priest asked Brady,and Hope to read their vows.**

**Jackie smiled as her daughter read her vows,and then Brady read his vows to Hope Jackie was remembering her wedding then she began to cry.**

**Rita was crying as well her youngest granddaughter was marrying the perfect man when it came time to kiss the bride Brady,and Hope kissed along with Ron,and Jackie,Hayden,and Peter.**

**After the wedding it was time for the reception everybody was dancing the song Jackie picked for everyone to dance to was Gia Farrell's Hit Me Up Jackie was having fun. So was Hope, and Brady Ron was enjoying dancing with his wife Rafe even danced with Jackie while Sami danced with Ron.**

**Then they would dance with their loved ones Jackie would sake her hips Jackie went to spin around whenever she spotted Daniel,and Carly kissing then they started to dance Jackie looked over at Melanie who was smiling at her parents Jackie knew Melanie approved of her parents together.**

**Everyone continued to dance to the music after all dancing,and fun it was time for Hope to through her bouquet when Hope through Carly caught it.**

**Everyone cheered Carly would be the next one to get married Hope hugged her family goodbye,and then she,and Brady got into the limo,and headed up to Brady's mum's cabin to spend their wedding night and then honeymoon would a trip to Scotland where Hope's parents went love Was in The air that day, and the wedding was beautiful just like planned it to be for daughter.**

**Gia Farrell - Hit Me Up **

**Everyone left the backyard a mess,and went to bed the guests left,and the food was put away It truly was a happy day for Owen family.**


	34. Chapter 34

******Chapter 34 Part 1**

******Jackie had just gotten over the hustle,and bustle of the Christmas holiday she cleaned the back yard after the big wedding celebration that happened on new Years Day.**

******Jackie sat in her living room by herself she rubbed her fat stomach she was pregnant again she couldn't believe it she miscarried with her son Vincent she was very happy she was married to the man who she loved since she was 20 years old her world was perfect or was it.**

******She was sitting on the couch watching NCIS she wanted so bad to star on the show or at least meet the man who played Gibbs Mark Harmon she had a major crush on Mark for a long ever since she first saw him in his movie And Never Let her Go.**

******To Jackie Mark Harmon was the living end he had very nice end too even Jackie's mother said " He is very good looking."**

******Everytime she watched NCIS she would say the lines that Mark said or pretend to do the head slaps he did Mark was a cutie for sure Jackie's husband knew about the crush,and he didn't care because Jackie would always be faithful.**

******Jackie's daughter's Hope,and Hayden even agreed with her mum about Mark her eyes never left the TV screen whenever Mark came on the screen Jackie shut the whole world out.**

******Hayden "Mum you're watching NCIS again." Jackie "So what's you're point I'm fat,and board NCIS is the best damn TV show ever care to join me Hayden?"**

******Hayden "Sure"Jackie "Mark is a dream boat."**

******Hayden "Yes he is he's packing a nice booty too."**

******Jackie "That's my girl." Peter "Oh boy look at those two Ron their watching NCIS again." Ron "Jackie really loves that show just last week she head slapped me because I told her she was gorgeous." Peter "That was cause for a head slap?" Ron "Jackie thinks she's fat, and ugly once she gets a thought in her head that's that."**

******Peter "Her family always putting her didn't help earthier they made her feel like shit,and even now she remembers." Ron "I wasn't no help earthier I always brushed what Jackie said under the carpet until the day I witnessed her get hit in the face then I stopped believing other people." Peter "You saw Jackie get hit in the face?" Ron "Yes I did."**

******Ron began to tell Peter the story.**

******Ron's Flashback**

******Jackie "Good morning Ron did you sleep well?" Ron "Yes I did how about you?" Jackie "Yes I did."**

******Joe "Get away from Ron he just woke up I don't think he wants to barf this early in the morning." Ron "That's enough Joe don't you think you hurt Jackie enough?" Jackie "He'll never be done hurting me he knows that I love you he also knows that we don't get to spend any time together he knows you're with me,and he can't stand it his dick might fall off if he'd give you peace so we could be together."**

******Ron "Come on Jackie let's go have fun." Jackie "Ow." Ron "You – son – of a – bitch you ever hit her again I swear our friendship is over oh wait it's over now I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Jackie." Jackie "It's alright you stuck up for me I love you." Ron "I love you too."**

******End Of Ron's Flashback**

******Ron "I haven't spook to her stepfather in years I didn't like watching Jackie get hit her poor face she had black eye for 2 months." Peter "She's lucky to have you in her life."**

******Ron "Jackie Is my life if anything ever happened to her I'd be lost like we both were before." Peter "What do you mean by before?" Ron "Jackie miscarried with our very first baby." Peter "Oh my god how?"Ron "I was visiting her when she lived in Pennsylvania when it happened she wanted a baby for a long time,and my first night with her we didn't use a condom."**

******Ron continued to tell Peter the story**

******Ron's Flashback 2**

******Ron "Oh my god Jackie what's wrong." Jackie "Ron honey I don't feel so good." Ron "Come on let's go to the hospital hang on tight." Jackie "I'll be alright I just need rest,and vomit again look out honey." ( Jackie ran to the bathroom almost tripping over her own two feet) Ron "You sound awful sweetie are you sure you don't want to go the hospital?" Jackie "Ron I'm sure you go do you're own thing Betty is going to come keep me company." Ron "Alright I'll call you to see how you're doing." Jackie "Alright."**

******Betty "Hey Jackie you look awful." Jackie "I think it's the stomach flu." Betty "I brought you this." Jackie "A pregnancy test it wouldn't hurt."**

******Betty "I'm here for you."Jackie "Holy Fuck a duck!" Betty "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "I'm pregnant Betty this can't be happening."Ron "What can't be happening?" Jackie "The energy crisis." Ron "You're lying what's really wrong?" Jackie "I'm we're Pregnant." Ron "Really?"**

******Jackie "Yes are you mad?" Ron "I'm really happy for you for us oh Jackie a baby." Jackie "Yeah a little baby that will be part of both of us."**

******Ron "I love you." Jackie "I love you too."**

******Ron telling the story to Peter**

******Ron "Jackie was three,and a 1/2 months pregnant we were going to have a girl I was still visiting her when she miscarried."**

******Part 2 Of Ron's Flashback 2**

******Ron "Hello gorgeous." Jackie "Hello handsome my honey I'm fine oh no it's you're boss I'll meet you upstairs once I eat."Ron "Alright I love you." Jackie "I love you too."**

******Ron Telling Peter The story by now Ron was crying.**

******Ron "Jackie crawled up the stairs the blood that stained her shirt was a dark red,sticky she was screaming,and crying."**

******Part 3 Of Ron's Flashback**

******Jackie "Ahhhh Ron help me the baby honey it hurts he pushed me down the stairs in the kitchen." Ron "Who pushed you Jackie Jackie can ********you hear me?"**

******End Of Flashback 2**

******Ron "Jackie's stepfather pushed her down the stairs she stayed in the hospital for a couple days our first baby died from the force of the fall."**

******Peter "Oh my god Ron I'm so sorry." Ron "Thank you Peter Jackie means so much to me she's my life without her there is nothing she used to tell me that." Peter " Jackie is a special woman." Ron "Yes she is." Hayden "Mum?" Jackie "Yes?" **

******Hayden "Do you plan on sitting on the couch forever." Jackie "Hayden I'm only being careful I don't want to lose this baby." Hayden "Mum you'll be fine so will the baby now you go take a shower or bath I'll start dinner."Jackie "Alright."**

******Jackie headed upstairs she turned the tub on put some bubble bath in the water then she turned on her CD player she climbed into the tub,and rested in the warm water she enjoyed her bath.**

******Ron "Yes I do." Jackie "Ron did you sneak into the bathroom while I was singing?" Ron "Yes I did lean forward I'll wash you're back."**

******Jackie "Okay." Ron "How are you feeling?"**

******Jackie "I'm feeling fine the baby is strong." Ron "I noticed Hayden is cooking dinner."Jackie "Hayden is worried about me Ron."**

******Ron "I know she is so what do you think Brady,and Hope are up to?" Jackie "I think they're sleeping minus the sleep."**

******Ron "I bet they're enjoying they're honeymoon I know I enjoyed mine."**

******Jackie "If memory serves me right we almost didn't get married remember we called off the engagement for a while well are first engagement."**

******Ron "We did do that didn't we?" Jackie "Yes we did we had no other choice you're boss wouldn't let you." Ron "We are married now,and we're happy that's all that matters." Jackie "Join me in the tub Ron it's big enough for two." Ron "Sure."**

******Ron climbed into the tub with Jackie then they kissed Jackie enjoyed kissing Ron she didn't want to stop,and this time there was no one there to stop her from having the man she loves so much close to her except Hayden.**

******Hayden "Mum, dad dinner!"Jackie "Well let's get downstairs." Ron "Do we have to?" Jackie "Yes We do there is always later." Ron "That's true."**

******Jackie,and Ron got dressed on their way downstairs they ran into Rita she was on her way downstairs too.**

******Jackie's family ate dinner Ron,and Hayden did the dishes while Jackie sat back down the couch,and continued to watch NCIS Rita joined Jackie on the couch Jackie rested her head on Rita's shoulder.**

******She fell asleep Ron carried Jackie upstairs,they went to bed the next day Ron went to work at the Brady Pub covering for Jackie because she was 5 months pregnant,and running around would most likely bring on early labor.**

******Jackie went out to the garage she was looking for a box of her old baby stuff she wanted to go down memory lane to compare herself with now,and then.**

******She picked up the box it was tad to heavy but she carried it into the house,and started carrying it upstairs she thought she was at the landing,went to to step up whenever she lost her footing,and fell down the stairs.**

******Jackie "Fuck Ow!" Hayden "Mum oh no Grandma,Peter!" Peter "What's wrong Hayden oh my god hang on Jackie." Rita "Is she alright?"**

******Peter "She's bleeding a lot."Hayden "I'll call dad right now." Jackie "Hurry Hayden I need you're dad it hurts like a son -of a- bitch."**

******Hayden got her cell phone,and called her dad she was crying she didn't want lose her mum or new baby brother or sister.**

******Hayden "Dad it's me Hayden."Ron "Hayden sweetie what's wrong you sound like you're crying?"Hayden "Dad it's mum she fell down the stairs,and she's bleeding a lot she needs you dad can you get away?" Ron "I'm on my way just try to keep you're mum calm."Hayden "I'll try dad."**

******Hayden,and Ron hung up their phones then Ron left the Pub Caroline over heard she told Ron to go.**

******Hayden "Mum dad's on his way." Jackie "Thank god." Ron "What the hell happened?" Jackie "I tried carrying a heavy box upstairs,and I lost that battle for sure." Ron "You should have waited for me."**

******Jackie "I know but I wanted to see if I could carry the box,and now I'm paying for it."Ron "Is the baby alright Peter?" Peter "No I'm so sorry Jackie you lost the baby."Jackie "All of you go away leave me the hell alone."Ron "Come on Jackie don't push us away." Hayden "Dad let mum have her space she feels like it's her fault."**

******Everyone left the house to give Jackie some time to herself she just lost the new baby she felt awful for treating her family mean but she was heartbroken Jackie went upstairs to take a shower once she saw the blood go down the drain she realized that she did loose the baby.**

******Jackie got out the shower got dressed laid down,and fell asleep she cried the whole night through Ron,Rita,Hayden,and Peter returned to the house around midnight. **

******Ron went upstairs,and crawled into bed Jackie he wanted to hold her but he didn't want to upset her anymore then she was Jackie rolled over,and held Ron close to her body he closed the space between them,then he fell asleep.**

******The next day while Ron was at the Brady Pub Jackie was packing her suitcases she was planning a trip she was going to take drive to California she would visit all the sets,and maybe get to meet the NCIS cast.**

******Hayden "Mum what are you doing?" Ron "Jackie what's with the suitcases are we going somewhere?" Jackie "I'm going somewhere not we."Ron "You're not in you're right mind travel anywhere." Jackie "That's what you think."**

******Hayden "Mum you just lost the new baby yesterday do you really think it's wise for you to drive to wherever you're going?" Jackie "I have a clear enough head I need to get away Hayden I need time to recover." Ron "Reconsider I don't want you driving to far you could have another car accident."**

******Jackie "I can't I lost to much I need this I'll be back in a couple of days maybe even a week or two I'll call you when I get to California I promise." Ron "Drive safely."Jackie "I will I love you." Ron "I love you too."**

******Jackie waved bye to Hayden then she headed of on road trip one that would earthier clear her head,or change her life forever.**

******While she stopped for gas she called of old friends of her's The Camdens she said she was on her way to California,then she said she wanted to stop,and visit them Annie said yes.**

******Jackie said great then she got into her car,and continued to drive when she arrived at The Camden house she saw the oldest daughter Mary standing on the porch.**

******Mary "Jackie is that you?"Jackie "Yes it's me Mary how are you?" Mary "I'm fine come on in mum,and dad have been looking forward to you're visit since you called."**

******Jackie "Thank you wow this house changed a bit."**

******Mary "No it hasn't."Ruthie "Jackie hey you look great." Jackie "Thank you Ruthie." Ruthie "Can I get you something to drink?" Jackie "Thank you Ruthie." Matt "What's all the hub bub down here Jackie I haven't seen you in so long how are you?"**

******Jackie "I've been good I'm going to be a grandma." Mary "Wow congratulations." Jackie "Thank you." Simon "Jackie no way." Jackie "Yes way Simon."**

******Lucy "Jackie you look great." Jackie "Hi Lucy." Eric "Jackie I can't believe it it's really you." Jackie "Hi Eric." Sam,and David Together "Jackie." Jackie "Hi boys you got big." Annie "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Annie." Annie "How have you been?"**

******Jackie "I've been good I'm going to be grandma,and yesterday something bad happened to me so I decided to leave a for couple days or even a week or two." Lucy "What happened to you that would make you to decide to take a road trip?" Jackie "I miscarried I was 5 months pregnant so I decided to get away for while,and try to wrap my head around things."**

******Ruthie "I'm so sorry."Jackie "Thank you Ruthie."**

******Matt "So where are you headed ?" Jackie "I thought I head to Hollywood,and walk around on the sets,maybe even get a chance to meet one of the hottest male actor's alive Mark Harmon."**

******Annie "Sounds like fun do you have a place to stay?" Jackie "I was going to get a hotel room." Eric "We won't hear of it you'll stay with us." **

******Jackie "Thank you Eric but you already have a full house." Simon "At least let us get you dissent room." Jackie "Thank you Simon that's very sweet of you." Simon "You're welcome."**

******Simon called all the hotel's in Hollywood,and found Jackie the perfect one Simon gave Jackie the address then she hugged everyone bye then she left.**

******She arrived at the hotel that evening she carried her bags, checked in, got her room key, and headed to her room once she reached her room she took a shower,and laid down she had a big day ahead of her the next day she hoped she could meet her favorite actor Mark Harmon.**

******The Next day Jackie got up,got dressed drove to where all the sets were she looked at them while her car then she bought a pass,and a booklet of where all the sets were.**

******Jackie "Wow this is so awesome I wish Hayden could see the sets this the perfect way to get you're head clear Ow damn it." Sean "Are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine I just hurt my ankle."**

******Sean "Come with me so you can sit down,and be comfortable." Jackie "Thank you so much whoa this is the set one of my all time favorite TV show NCIS." Sean "Yes it is." Jackie "Wow there's Michael,Cote,Pauley,David,Brian,and you're Sean who plays Tim McGee." Sean "Yes I am,and there's Mark who plays Gibbs." Jackie "Wow oh my name is Jackie,and it's nice to meet you Sean."**

******Sean "It's nice to meet you to here have seat rest you're ankle."Michael "What's going on over here?" Sean "This is Jackie she's a fan of our show she hurt her ankle while looking at the other sets." Jackie "Hi Michael it's nice to meet you." Michael "It's nice to meet you too you Jackie." David "Hello my dear I'm David,and you are?" Jackie "I'm Jackie it's nice to meet the man who plays Dr. Donald Ducky Mallard."**

******Sean "She's a very big fan of our show she hurt her ankle while looking at the other sets."**

******Pauley "Aw you got hurt hi I'm Pauley you must be Jackie." Jackie "Yes I am hi Pauley." Brian "You should rest you're ankle Jackie."**

******Jackie "Does it look that bad Brian?" Cote "Yes you should be more careful." Jackie "It was just my luck Cote."**

******Jackie kept looking at Mark who looked at her for a few minutes smiled at her then got back to work on reading his script or whatever he was doing.**

******Michael "She seems to be taken by Mark." Cote "She is watching him." David "It seems to me that Jackie has a crush on Mark by how she's looking at him." Pauley "She's digging Mark for sure." Sean "Yes she is."**

******Jackie "I always had a crush on Mark ever since I saw him in his movie And Never Let her Go Mark is truly handsome I know both of us are married,and we have children but that doesn't mean I'm just going to stop having a crush on him excuse me for one second hello hi Hayden I miss you too sorry I didn't call baby I was tired you won't believe what set I'm on." Hayden "Mum what set is it?" Jackie "NCIS."**

******Hayden "Ahhhh mum you are so lucky." Jackie "I met all the cast except Mark he keeps looking at me though I'm glad I hurt my ankle." Hayden "Have fun mum get autographs for me." Jackie "I will bye Hayden love you." Hayden "Love you too mum bye." Sean "Who was that Jackie?" Jackie "That was my daughter Hayden." Michael "She was calling to check on you huh?" Jackie "Yes she's like her father."**

******Jackie looked at Mark again she wanted so bad just to hop over to where Mark was,and meet him but she knew she wouldn't get to.**

******Jackie "Well it was nice meeting all of you I'm going head back to my hotel."**

******Jackie went to get up,she almost fell over that's when Michael grabbed her,and held her up.**

******Michael "You're not going anywhere sit back down rest you're ankle some more." Jackie "If you say so Michael thank you so much all of you can two of you guys drive me back to my hotel here is the address."**

******Sean "Sure I'll drive you there." Michael"And I'll follow you guys,then I can give Sean a ride back here." Jackie "Thank you both my car is out in the parking lot."**

******Jackie gave Mark one last look then Sean,and Michael helped her to her car. Sean drove Jackie back to her hotel she went to her room then Michael, and Sean headed back to the NCIS set.**

******David "Is Jackie alright?"Sean "She's fine now."**

******Cote "That's good." Mark "Who was that young woman?" Michael "That was Jackie a fan of our show, and someone who adores you a lot." David "She has a crush on you Mark." Mark "Oh does she?" Sean "Yes she does here is the name of the hotel,her room number,and the address I think she'd like to meet you." Mark "Alright I'll go see her she's very beautiful don't you think boys?" Sean "Yes she is."**

******Mark got into his car,and drove to Jackie's hotel when he got there he checked the room number,took the elevator to the floor where her room was.**

******Jackie was sitting on the couch in her room watching an episode of NCIS it was one her favorite episodes Child's Play it was end where everyone was Ducky's for Thanksgiving the part where Gibbs shows up with the rolls,then Abby pours him some wine then Ducky says his toast, then Abby says to all goodnight then it goes black,and white on Gibbs.**

******Jackie sat there wishing she had a man just like Gibbs or Gibbs himself but Jackie's wishes never came true as Jackie sat on the couch there was knock on the door Jackie got up,hobbled to the door,then she opened it.**

******Mark "May I come in?" Jackie "Of course please come in sit down." Mark "I heard from a little bird that you're a very big fan of our show,and that you have a crush on me." Jackie "I bet that little bird was one of you're cast mates."Mark "Yes it was so long have you had this crush on me?"**

******Jackie "Since I saw you in you're movie And Never Let her Go I thought you were sexy,then I developed a crush on you then the first time I saw NCIS I knew who you were,and my crush grew even stronger." Mark "I see so you're crush you have me is stronger right now as I'm standing in front of you?" Jackie "Yes it is my pulse is racing." Mark "Let me see oh you're pulse is racing."**

******Jackie "I'm so sorry Mark I shouldn't be fawning over you like this you're married,so am I,we are both parents I should just admire you on TV,and have my crush on you." Mark "I don't mind I like it." Jackie "What will Pam do if she finds out I don't want to ruin you're happy marriage?"**

******Mark "I don't care Jackie I watched you looking at me while you were on the set the only reason I didn't get up,and come meet you was I wanted to wait to until you weren't surrounded by the rest of the cast." Jackie "Mark you are so handsome you play the part of Gibbs so well you make me feel for Gibbs."**

******Mark "I'm glad I make you feel Gibbs I also want you to feel for me right now." Jackie "I always feel for you Mark I love you shit."Mark "It's alright."Jackie "Are you sure?" Mark "Yes I'm sure."**

******Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Mark she pulled back to make sure it was alright once she got a nod from Mark they kept kissing they landed on the bed,and began to kiss even more Jackie smiled at Mark the next few hours were a bleer.**

******When Jackie woke up she was in the arms of Mark the man she had a crush on for a long time**

******then she noticed that their clothes were scartted Jackie remembered what happened she smiled.**

******Jackie rolled over on top of Mark she couldn't resit laying on top of him then she kissed him,and pulled back Mark pulled her down on top of him.**

******Jackie "Mark thank you for coming to see me."**

******Mark "You're welcome can I tell you something?"**

******Jackie "Sure." Mark "I love you too." Jackie "Oh Mark what are we going to about our spouses?" Mark "I don't know when do you plan on leaving?"**

******Jackie "Tomorrow possibly." Mark "Can I come,and visit you?"**

******Jackie "Yes you can my husband works at Brady Pub, and my daughter Hope is on her honeymoon so the house is empty."Mark "Great." Jackie "Here is my address in Salem." Mark "I better go I have to be on the set you're welcome to come with me." Jackie "I'd love to."**

******Jackie,and Mark got dressed,Mark drove to the set,Jackie sat down in Mark's chair,and watched them rehearse.**

******After the rehearsals Mark walked up to Jackie,and started talking to her the other members of the cast saw the contention that the two had they smiled then they frowned because they the two could never be together.**

******Jackie "Mark we are being watched." Mark "Why don't put on a show for them." Jackie "I love how you think."**

******Jackie pulled Mark closer to her then they began to kiss she moved her hands to his butt,and gave it a little squeeze.**

******Michael "Come up for air."Cote "Shut up Michael."**

******David "I see you two are in love." Jackie "Yes we are but we can't do anything about it." Mark "I wish we could." Jackie "Excuse me for a minute Hello Hayden what's going on oh gezz you're dad burned dinner okay Hayden go to the Brady Pub,tell Caroline she'll take care of dinner I'll be home tomorrow probably I'm to busy enjoying myself I love you Hayden bye."**

******Jackie hung up her cell phone,and sat back down Mark walked up to Jackie,stroked her cheek,kissed her lips,and held her.**

******Jackie wanted to hold Mark close to her forever Mark whipped tears from Jackie's eyes.**

******Jackie "I don't want to leave you Mark." Mark "Stay longer then." Jackie "I can't." Mark "Then we are going to spend the night together come on."**

******Mark drove back to Jackie's hotel the first thing Mark did was lock the door,then he took the phone of the hook he walked up to Jackie,began to unbutton her blouse Jackie's chest started heaving Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Mark.**

******Mark kissed her back he unhooked her bra without Jackie knowing it she removed his shirt,and pants they were both naked,and facing eachother Mark picked Jackie up,laid her down on the bed,got on top of her, then he made love to her Jackie was enjoying having Mark inside her.**

******Once they finished Mark Held Jackie close to his body Jackie truly didn't want to leave Mark but she knew she had to Mark began to rub Jackie again she held onto him tightly.**

******Mark "Stay with me Jackie." Jackie "I'll stay a couple more days besides I needed to get away." Mark "Why would you need to get away." **

******Jackie "I miscarried with my 4 baby,and I couldn't bare to be at home." Mark "I'm so sorry I'm here for you now I got you." Jackie "Boy do you ever."**

******Mark Held Jackie close to his body he would never let her go but he knew he'd have to It came time for Jackie to go back home Mark told Jackie he would come visit Jackie smiled,then she got into her car,and began her trip back to Salem on her way back to Salem Jackie listened to her favorite song by Kerrie Roberts**

******When she arrived at her house everyone was asleep Jackie went out onto the porch she sat down to think she fell asleep in a chair.**

******Hayden found her mum asleep on the chair she covered her up the next morning Jackie woke up, took a shower,and got dressed then she left for the pub Jackie got back to work as soon she got there she stalked the booze,served the food,and drinks.**

******Caroline noticed how hard Jackie was working she could also see how sad Jackie was.**

******Caroline "You should slow down Jackie before you run out of energy." Jackie "No Caroline I'm fine I need to keep busy." Grandpa Shawn "Caroline's right child you've been through a lot lately."**

******Jackie "I know you both are right but I want to work when Ron comes in to cover for me I'll go home." Roman "I'll have a beer hello Jackie." Jackie "Hello Roman." Roman "I heard you just got back from California did you have fun?Jackie "Yes I did."**

******Jackie got Roman a beer then her cell phone rang Jackie checked the number smiled then she got back to work.**

******Ron "I'm here Jackie you go home right now,and get some rest." Jackie "If you think that's best Ron." Ron "I do you look tired." Jackie "I am."**

******Jackie grabbed her stuff,then she left she went for a walk through Horton square when she found a quite spot she redield the number on her cell.**

**"********Hello I miss you so much spending time with you was very nice how is the show going that's good I love you too I gotta go see you soon bye."**

******Jackie breathed a sigh of relief then she went to Java to get some coffee,then she sat down down at table in the Horton Square she was sad she missed Mark she texted him she told him that she was thinking of their last night together then she told him she loved him.**

******Mark texted her back,and told her he loved her too Jackie got up,and drove home she threw her stuff down the chair, kicked her shoes off, turned the TV on,laid down the couch,and fell asleep watching Madonna's movie Dick Tracy.**

******Hayden "Aw Peter look at my mum she must be really tired."Peter "Cover her up Hayden." Hayden "Alright she needs her sleep." Peter "So do you young lady you're are close to you're due date."**

******Hayden "You're right plus we are leaving to go back to Philadelphia tomorrow." Peter "Come on let's get some sleep."**

******Hayden,and Peter went upstairs to their room so they could sleep the next day woke up stiff as a board she went upstairs to her,and Ron's room took a shower then she decided to go shopping, and have lunch.**

******Marlena "Jackie how are you?"Jackie "I'm fine Marlena I was just thinking about someone."**

******Marlena "Who were you thinking about?" Jackie "Just a friend who I kinda sorta have feelings for."Marlena "Kinda Sorta?" Jackie "Alright I do have feelings for him in fact I love him."**

******Marlena "Where does you're friend live?"Jackie "California." Marlena "I see Jackie why don't you come back to the penthouse with me,and we can talk there." Jackie Alright oh no."Marlena "What's wrong?" Jackie "Sami just happened to show up I'm sure she heard everything I said."**

******Sami "I did so you're in love with someone else Ron will love to know that." Jackie "Sami the someone else that I love is a friend so it's a friendly kind of love." Sami "Right well I'm sure my mum will tell me all the juicy details of you're tryst." Marlena "Samantha Jean Brady!"**

******Jackie "Go away Sami before I plow you in the mouth again." Mark "I'll help her."Jackie "Mark ! You came to visit me YAY." Mark "Hello again Jackie I missed you." Jackie "I missed you too I'm glad you came but what about NCIS?"**

******Mark "Everyone took some time off." Jackie "Oh YAY you're here with me." Marlena "Mark from NCIS is you're friend you have feelings for?" Jackie "Yes he is." Sami "Hi I'm Sami Brady."**

******Jackie "Sami he's married so stop trying to get him into bed with you alright."Sami "What are you saying Jackie he can sleep with you but not me?"**

******Jackie "I never said we slept together." Sami "So there's a chance for me then?" Jackie "No there's not Sami you had animal sex with Ej Will caught now you're with Lucas so do us all favor pick a man,ride him,and get the hell out of my face Sami." Sami "No I won't." Mark "Yes you will because Jackie is getting pretty mad."**

******Jackie's temper got the best of her again she walked right up to Sami,and punched her as hard as she could again in the face.**

******Sami "Mum did you see that?" Marlena "See what Sami?" Jackie "Marlena is the offer to come to you're penthouse to talk still open?" Marlena "Yes it is." Jackie "Will you join me Mark?" Mark "Yes I will." Jackie "Great come on."**

******Marlena,Jackie,and Mark all headed to Marlena and John's penthouse so they could talk Sami followed them she was listening to the door.**

******Marlena "Please sit down both of you?" Jackie "Thank you Marlena." Marlena "Now tell me all about what happened between you two during you're trip away." Jackie "Well I hurt my ankle on one of the other sets one of Mark's co-stars Sean found he took me to the set of NCIS so I could rest my ankle." Mark "Jackie kept on watching me read over my script while she was talking to the rest of the cast."**

******Jackie "Mark came to visit me at my hotel room."**

******Mark "Jackie,and I slept together a couple of times." Jackie "We fell in love but we know we can never be together but that's not going change my feelings for Mark I'll keep my crush on him." **

******Marlena "Mark How do you feel about Jackie having a crush on you,and being in love with you?" Mark "I feel good about it Marlena if may call you Marlena I love this young woman,and she loves me." Jackie "Yes I do Mar. It's hard for me but I already jumped into this with both feet I'm ready to deal with the consequences when the time comes." Mark "So am I."**

******Marlena "Jackie I can see you love Mark but you also love Ron,and you have two daughters with Ron." Jackie "I'm torn Marlena what can I do." Marlena "Follow you're heart." Jackie "Thank you Marlena." Marlena "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Mark gave Jackie a hug she wrapped her arms around Mark she knew her feelings for Mark shouldn't be what they were but she didn't care**

******as the talking continued Sami over heard everything that was said she left,then she headed to Jackie,and Ron's house when she got there she ran inside not even bothering to knock she told Ron what she over heard. **

******Ron got into his car,and drove to Horton square then he headed to Marlena, and John's Penthouse.**

******Ron "Tell me it's not true Jackie." Jackie "Sami blabbed that bitch." Ron "Did you sleep with Mark?" Jackie "Yes I did I betrayed you twice I'm so sorry I know you hate me." Ron "I don't hate you I love you Jackie you were upset about losing the new baby so you slept with you're favorite actor I forgave you once I can forgive you again." Sami "You're just going to forgive her she betrayed you Ron?"**

******Jackie "Sami unlike all the men you jerked around on a leash my husband is very forgiving."Sami "Who did I jerk around on a leash?" Marlena "I'll make some coffee this might take a some time." Mark "I'll help you Marlena." Jackie "Let's see Austin,Lucas,Ej,Rafe,Ej,Lucas you Samantha Jean Brady are a to put it bluntly are a whore I know all of Salem inducing you're son Will agrees with me on that subject." Sami "And what are you Miss sleeps with anything that has a pulse."**

******Jackie "Sami I made mistakes I'll admit it but Ron has forgiven me you on the other hand Oh Lucas I love you so much I want to start over with you but first I'll sleep with Ej then if you want sloppy seconds then you,and I can start over."**

******Sami slapped Jackie in the face Ron ran to Jackie when he reached her he held off,and pushed Sami to the ground.**

******Ron "Sami you ever hit Jackie again I swear I'll have you arrested for slapping my wife do you understand me?" Jackie "She can't take hearing the truth about herself Ron Rafe was right to divorce this cheating whore the poor guy he needs someone to love." Ron "You haven't heard then he,and Nicole are having a baby." Jackie "That's wonderful Rafe kicks Sami to the crib,and finds someone great to be with." **

******Sami "Rafe didn't kick me to the crib." Jackie "Sami it looks like you got run over by a bus now why don't you go screw over Lucas like you have many times before."**

******Ron held Jackie close when Marlena,and Mark brought the coffee into the living room Mark, and Ron shook hands they talked about everything including NCIS.**

******Jackie smiled she had finally meet one of her favorite actors it all seemed like a dream one she never wanted to wake up from Mark went back to California Jackie, and Mark stayed friends they continued to visit eachother Mark even stayed friends with Ron.**

******Hey everyone it's me first off I'd like to say thank you to all the new reviewers,Secondly I do not own Mark,Sean,Cote,Pauley,Michael,Brian,or David I just added them I would like to meet them all someday even though that would never happen,and Thirdly I know Mark Harmon and I will never meet.**

******So if you don't like this new chapter Don't read or review thank you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Part 2**

**Jackie was happy being home but she missed visiting her NCIS friends but most of all she missed Mark so one day while Ron was working at the Brady Pub Jackie decided she would pay her a friends a visit Jackie packed her bags,wrote a note for Ron then she left.**

**The note read **

**Dear Ron **

**I'm so board I need to get away so I'm going to visit the cast of NCIS again I'll be back in a couple of days don't worry I'll be fine.**

**Love Jackie**

**Rita came downstairs just as Jackie pulled out of the driveway she read the note then she called Ron he rushed home once he read the note he decided he,and his mum would take a trip as well they packed,locked the house then they headed to California.**

**Once Jackie arrived in California she headed straight for the sets once she got to the sets she got out of her car,and then she headed to the NCIS set.**

**She sat down in Mark's chair they were in the middle of filming an episode Jackie enjoyed every minute of it when they stopped filming the episode Michael noticed Jackie so he walked over to where she was.**

**Michael "Hey Jackie It's so good to see you again." Jackie "Hey Micheal it's good to see you again too." Sean "Jackie welcome back you look great." Jackie "You look great too Sean." **

**Pauley "Jackie you came back it's so good to see you."**

**Jackie "It's so good to see you again to Pauley." David "Hello my dear." Jackie "Hello David." **

**Brian "Hello Jackie." Jackie "Hello Brian." **

**Cote "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Cote."**

**As Jackie was talking to her friends someone snuck up behind her,and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**Mark "You haven't forgotten me have you Jackie?" Jackie "Mark no I haven't forgotten you,you look great." Mark "So do you." **

**Jackie "Thank you." Mark "You're welcome."**

**Mark leaned forward,and kissed Jackie she kissed him back everyone watched Mark,and Jackie kiss they smiled.**

**Jackie "I watched you guys film the new episode of NCIS I wish I could star on the show with you guys."Mark "Really I bet you'd do a good job if you stared on the show with us." Cote "I know she would do a good job." Jackie "Thank you Cote." **

**Sean "How long are you staying this time?" **

**Jackie "A while."Mark "Good I've missed you." Jackie "I've missed you too." **

**Jackie,and Mark kissed again Jackie was enjoying the kiss it felt like the first time they kissed.**

**Mark "So where are you staying just in case you know you need some protection?" Jackie "I was thinking maybe the days inn." Mark "I'll drive you just to keep you safe." Jackie "Thank you Mark you know you're welcome to stay with me for a while at the hotel just to protect me." Mark "I'd like that." Jackie "Me too come on."**

**Mark drove Jackie's car to the nearest Days Inn she checked Mark helped her with her bags then they headed to her room Mark set Jackie's bags on the floor then they walked out onto the balcony that was attached to Jackie's room.**

**Jackie "So are you going to protect me Mark?" Mark "Yes I am." Jackie "I'm glad you're here with me." Mark "So am I." **

**Mark leaned forward,and kissed Jackie Jackie kissed him she then began to slid his jacket of his shoulders Mark was unbuttoning Jackie's blouse Jackie managed to get Mark's shirt off him then he picked Jackie up they landed on the bed.**

**Jackie "I feel like we've done this before." **

**Mark "We have done this before." Jackie "Are you sure you want to do it again?" Mark "Yes I'm sure are you sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure."**

**Jackie pulled Mark down on top of her then they made magic again.**

**Jackie "That was very nice Mark." Mark "Yes it was." Jackie "It's good be back here again." Mark "It's good to have you back here again." Jackie "Will you still love me tomorrow sorry I was just thinking of that song." Mark "It's alright,and yes I will still love you tomorrow." Jackie "I will still love you tomorrow."**

**Jackie sat on the bed with a sheet covering her breasts Mark pulled Jackie back down on the bed then they fell asleep.**

**The next day Mark got up,put his boxers on,and ordered breakfast for himself,and Jackie,Jackie woke up went to the bathroom,slipped her robe then went back into the bedroom poured herself some orange juice then she walked up behind Mark,and kissed his neck.**

**Mark "Good morning Jackie I have to leave for the set soon would you like to come with me?" Jackie "Yes I would." Mark "Great."**

**Jackie,and Mark got dressed then they headed to the set once they arrived at the set Jackie sat in Mark's chair again then they started rehearsals then they began filming Jackie enjoyed watching her friends work. **

**As she was watching her friends film the episode Ron,and Rita showed up they walked onto the set,and stood next to Jackie.**

**Jackie "Ron,Rita what are you two doing here?" Ron "We came because of the note you wrote me." Jackie "I needed to get away for a while." Rita "We're just glad you're alright." **

**Ron "Yes we are." Jackie "You know I love you." Ron "Yes I know you love me,and you know I love you too." Jackie "Yes I know that please don't be mad because I'm here watching Mark,and the others film an episode." **

**Ron "I'm not." Jackie "Good." Mark "Ron hello it's so nice to see you again you look well." Ron "Hello Mark it's good to see you again too,Jackie I want to take you out to dinner tonight would you like to go?" Jackie "Yes I would." **

**Ron "Pick you up at eight." Jackie "Great I'm at the Days INN." Ron "Okay I'll see you tonight." Jackie "See you tonight."**

**Jackie got into her car,drove back to her hotel when she got there she went into the bathroom turned the shower on stepped into it what she didn't know was that Ron had followed her to the hotel.**

**Ron removed his clothes,walked into the bathroom,pulled the curtain back on the shower then he stepped into the shower with Jackie she turned around,then she kissed Ron it was something in the kiss that made Jackie think twice about the events that unfolded the last couple of months. **

**Then she pushed Ron up against the shower wall,got down on her knees,began to pleasure him Ron looked down at Jackie he thought it's just like old times. **

**Jackie smiled as she pleasured Ron then he surprised her he picked up,slammed her up against the shower wall,he started pleasing Jackie she let out a loud moan she couldn't believe that Ron was fucking her in the shower she was enjoying every minute of it. **

**Once they got out of the shower Jackie put her robe on,then she laid down on the bed Ron joined her.**

**Jackie "Wow what brought that on?" Ron "I wanted to remind you how much I love you." Jackie "That's one way to remind me." **

**Ron "What's another way?" Jackie "Kissing me like you do everyday." Ron "You mean like this?"**

**Ron got on top of Jackie then began to kiss her Jackie moaned,and smiled she started kissing Ron back.**

**Jackie "I love you so much Ron." Ron "I love you so much too Jackie it looks like we are skipping our dinner date." **

**Jackie "Having you here with me is better then a dinner date besides we can always have dinner tomorrow night." Ron "Yes we can."**

**Jackie,and Ron made out some more until they fell asleep Ron held Jackie close to his body his hand was on her stomach little did earthier of them know they would be getting a surprise.**

**The next morning Jackie woke up went to the bathroom then she crawled back into bed with Ron she enjoyed waking up in the mornings with Ron beside her.**

**Jackie went out onto the balcony she felt awful for hurting Ron again but if he could forgive her twice he could forgive her again.**

**Jackie's heart was torn she loved her husband the father of her children,but she also had feelings of love for her favorite actor Mark. **

**Oh she hated herself for loving Mark but hell how can you not love a man who plays Leroy Jethero Gibbs on one of the best damn TV shows made NCIS.**

**Mark was the one who created the Gibbs slap,and the Gibbs stare we all know,and love or even pretend to do while watching.**

**Jackie knew what she had to do she felt Scarlett O' Hara from Gone With The Wind Scarlett had to make choice Jackie had to chose from the man she's married to ( Ron),and one she was sleeping with ( Mark).**

**Jackie wanted to kick herself in the ass she would have too if she didn't feel so sick to her stomach she ran to the bathroom,then she vomited then ran to her purse,grabbed a pregnancy test that she had happen to pack. **

**She took it she was on the edge of her seat she hoped she wasn't because she was then she would be in a big pickle,she also hoped if she was the baby would be Ron's she was going to make sure that if she was it Ron's she didn't want to ruin Mark's marriage anymore.**

**The 30 seconds was up she checked the test it was positive Jackie smiled she was pregnant again now came the more pressing question who was the was the father?**

**Jackie went back to bed she started crying she now had a choice to make Ron or Mark but the first thing she would do was tell both men she hoped against all hope that the new baby would be Ron's.**

**The next day Jackie woke up,ordered room service then she went out onto the balcony she put her hands on her stomach. **

**She could feel the new life that was inside her she smiled something inside told her that Ron was the father she knew it with all her heart that Ron was the father.**

**Ron "Good morning sweetie." Jackie "Good morning honey mmm how did you sleep?" Ron "I slept good you?" Jackie "I slept alright there is something I have to tell you give me you're hand do you feel that?" Ron "Yes I do what is it?" **

**Jackie "That's our new baby I'm pregnant again." Ron "Really?"Jackie "Yes really." Ron "Oh Jackie I'm so happy let's go home." Jackie "Can we stay here a few more days so I can see Mark,and the others film some more episodes?" Ron "Of course we can."**

**Ron picked Jackie up then he spun her around she kissed him hard on the lips then they decided to spend the afternoon together the next couple of days went by fast Jackie,Ron,and Rita went home.**

**Ron went back to work Jackie stayed at home buying baby things over the computer then she watched music videos as she was being lazy there was a knock at the door she got up,walked over to the door,and opened it.**

**Katie Smith "Mrs. Owen?" Jackie "Yes can I help you?" Katie Smith "I'm Katie Smith I'm with the children protection service I'm here to talk to you about Kendall,Zachery,and Karen." Jackie "Please come in sit down please?" Katie Smith "Mrs. Owen do you remember the morning you found you're husband,and children dead?" **

**Jackie "Yes I do my husband survived but our children didn't make it." Katie Smith "In my notes it says Dr, Kayla Johnson told you,and you're husband that you're children didn't make it." Jackie "Yes she did." Katie Smith "She lied to you, Mrs. Owen you may not believe this but you're children are alive." **

**Jackie "You're right I don't believe this I saw my three children in their car seats they were dead my family,and I we burried them how dare you come here to my house,and tell me such to put it bluntly bullshit!" Katie Smith "I understand you're in shock but what I'm telling you is true you're children are alive they are teenagers now." **

**Jackie "If what you're telling me is true then why in the hell didn't you or someone from this children's Protection service or whatever it is bring them home to live thier family a long time ago?" Katie Smith "Because we weren't sure if the person who was threatening you're children was really dead or not." **

**Jackie "Who's the person who was putting my children in danger or can't you tell me that?" **

**Katie Smith "Stefano Demria." Jackie "Oh my god he must have a grudge against me for helping his brother John Black get out of prison." **

**Katie Smith "That's why we put you're Children in our protection to keep them safe." Jackie "So you're telling me that my children are,alive,safe, and are teenagers?" **

**Katie Smith "Yes I am I brought them with me they are looking forward to seeing you,and the rest of their family." Jackie Now I'm at a loss for words my husband,mother in law,and I return from our vacation I just found out I'm pregnant again,and today I find out that my three children that my husband and I were told were dead are alive,and teenagers it's like i'm in the twilight zone." **

**Katie Smith "Congratulations on you're new baby." Jackie "Thank you." Katie Smith "Would you like me to bring you're children in now?" Jackie "Sure go ahead."**

**Katie Smith went out to her car to get Kendall, Zachery,and Karen Jackie whipped her eyes she still couldn't believe that the children she,and her husband were told they were dead,were about to be brought back to her after so many years.**

**Katie Smith "Kendall,Zachery,Karen this is you're." Kendall "We know she's our mum." **

**Jackie "My beautiful babies you three have grown up."Karen "Mum you look so pretty oh you're having new baby that's great." Jackie "Thank you Karen." **

**Zachery "Hi mum you have gotten even more gorgeous." Jackie "Zachery you're just like you're dad." Rita "Hi Jackie oh I didn't know we had company." Jackie "Rita this is Katie Smith she's in charge of the children's Protection Program." **

**Rita "Hello Katie." Katie Smith "Hello Rita." Katie Smith "Well I'm going to go I have to finish the report that goes with you're case file."**

**Jackie "Thank you again Katie bye." **

**Katie Smith "Bye Mrs. Owen." Rita "What was all that about?" Jackie "Kendall,Zachery,and Karen their alive,and their here in our living room." Rita "You're joking." Jackie "No I'm not look." Kendall "Hi grandma, Zachery Hi grandma,Karen Hi grandma." **

**Rita "Oh my god you three have grown up,you're gorgeous,and handsome I'm so happy you're here with us." Jackie "Ron will be shocked he will probably cry." **

**Rita "He probably will." Jackie "Why don't we go to the Brady Pub for lunch then the kids can see their dad." Karen "That sounds like a great idea mum." Jackie "Alright then to the Brady Pub we go."**

**Rita,Jackie,Kendall,Zachery,and Karen all headed to the Brady Pub for lunch when they got there Ron was busy serving people.**

**Jackie "Working hard Ron or hardly working?" **

**Ron "I'm working hard give me a few minutes,and I'll come take you're orders." Jackie "Alright."**

**Kendall "Do you think dad will be happy to see us?" Rita "Of course he will."**

**Ron grabbed a fresh note pad then he walked over to where his family were sitting.**

**Ron "Now what can I get for everyone?" **

**Jackie "I'll have my usual,and an Ice tea." **

**Rita "I'll have the same as Jackie what about you Kendall,Zachery,and Karen what will you guys have?" Kendall "We'll have the same as grandma, and mum dad." **

**Ron "Sure wait a second Kendall,Zachery,and Karen you've got to be joking?" Jackie "We're not joking Ron these three gorgeous teenagers are our three children we thought died." Ron "I'll go put you're orders in then I'll get something to eat,and drink then i'm going to join you if that's alright? **

**Karen "That's fine dad."'Ron "My beautiful children how I missed you I can't believe it how when?" Jackie "Today,Katie Smith from the children's Protection Program brought them to the house."**

**Jackie got up from the table,and whipped Ron's eyes then she hugged him Ron hugged Jackie back then they kissed their family watched as they kissed Jackie was so happy she finally had the perfect family.**

**Karen "Yay we are a family again." Ron "Yes we are." Caroline "Here are you're orders enjoy oh I didn't know you company." Jackie "Actually Caroline you might not believe this but these three beautiful teenagers are Kendall,Karen,and Zachery they were put into children's protection to protect them from Stefano Demria." **

**Caroline "Wow the orders,and drinks are on the house." Jackie "Thank you Caroline." Caroline "You're welcome Jackie this calls for celebration." Ron "I agree we have a new baby on the way our Children are home with us again can life get any better?" Mark "Yes it can." **

**Jackie "Hey Mark what brings you,and Sean here to Salem?" Sean "We came to tell you that Mark pulled a few strings,you'll have you're chance to star on NCIS with us." **

**Jackie "Really?" Mark "Yes really you'll get to star as Gibbs's new love interest." Jackie "YES YES YES!" Kendall "Way to go mum." Jackie "This is great." Ron "To Jackie,and to our family Cheers." Jackie,and everybody else "cheers."**

**Jackie hugged Mark,and Sean then she invited her two friends to join them everyone ate lunch then they went home Mark,and Sean went to the Salem Inn to stay.**

**Jackie spent time with Kendall,Zachery,and Karen Jackie was so happy that her children were home if her other family saw how happy she was she'd be shoot at dawn because being happy wasn't aloud.**

**The next couple of days were hectic Jackie headed back to California so she could star on her favorite tv show Kendall,Zachery,and Karen got used to being home again Jackie,and Ron grew closer but Jackie felt guilty she still loved Mark can she ever come to peace with her choices? Or Will they hunt her forever?**

**Jackie did well in her scene's with everyone she enjoyed staring in her favorite once Jackie's scene's were finished she decide she would call Hayden to see how she was doing**

**Hayden "Hello?" Jackie "Hello Hayden." Hayden "Mum I'm watching you on NCIS right now you did a good job mum." Jackie "Thank you sweetheart but this is my first,and last show." Hayden "Why mum?" **

**Jackie "A lot has happened sweetie Kendall, Zachery,and Karen are alive,I'm pregnant again you're father,and I have grown closer." Hayden "Whoa mum wait a minute my baby sisters,and brother are alive?" Jackie "Yes they are they're teenagers now."**

**Hayden "And you're pregnant again plus you,and dad have grown closer?" Jackie "Yes,and yes." Hayden "Wow mum maybe Peter,and I should come visit." Jackie "I like that but aren't you due to have you're baby any day now?" **

**Hayden "Yes I am but mum I can hold off on that I really want to come visit you." Jackie "It's hard to hold off on having a baby whenever the time comes." Hayden "That's true mum don't give up you're dream of acting you did so good."  
**

**Jackie "Do you really think I did good Hayden?" Hayden "Yes I do mum Peter thinks the same thing." Jackie "I won't give it up but this was a one time thing Mark pulled some strings oh there is one more thing before we hang up Hayden." Hayden "I know you're sleeping with Mark dad told me." Jackie "That was one time well two times wow I guess as they say the cats out of the bag I have to go Hayden You're dad and I have a long drive home I love you remember honey push push,and to scream." Hayden "I love you too mum,and I'll remember to do those things bye mum." Jackie "Bye Hayden."**

**Jackie,and Hayden hung their phones up then Jackie walked back to the basement set she took you a deep breath Ron walked up behind Jackie, wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist she leaned into his strong embrace at that moment Jackie knew everything would be fine.**

**Jackie turned her head,and kissed Ron she felt like Snow White kissing Prince Charming after the curse was broken nether of them stopped kissing one another all of Jackie's friends watched as she kissed Ron they smiled well almost everyone smiled Mark clapped then everyone else joined in on the clapping. **

**The next day Jackie,and Ron headed home when they got there Ron carried Jackie to their room then he went into the bathroom,turned the shower on Jackie walked up behind Ron,and started kissing him he removed Jackie's clothes then she removed his they stepped into the shower Jackie turned around,and started kissing Ron some more.**

**Jackie "I love you so damn much Ron it's you I want forever,and always forgive me for all the past mistakes I made please?" Ron "You're already forgiven for the past mistakes you made I told you that before we are going to be together forever,and always." Jackie "You're my strength,weakness,you're my everything to think we were separated for a while I never want us apart again." **

**Ron "We will never be apart again I promise you that I'll keep all of the promises I made to you." Jackie "I'll keep all of the promises I made to you too my handsome britishman." Ron "My sexy girly." **

**Jackie " I am really even though I'm starting to show?" Ron "Yes you're sexy,and gorgeous during you're pregnancy's." Jackie "You're only saying that to get some." Ron "Yes but I also mean it." Jackie "Come here Ron,and kiss me." Ron "Sure."**

**Ron kissed Jackie she melted as his hands landed where she wanted his hands to land they pulled back to look into eachother's eyes then they continued kissing Jackie moaned into Ron's mouth Ron moved down Jackie's body kissing her in all the places she liked to be kissed Jackie was in heaven she wanted so bad to grab Ron,get him into bed,and take him over,and over again.**

**While they were in the shower Ron had a feeling of what Jackie wanted so he decided to grant her wish he picked her up,leaned against the shower well then he entered her at a slow pace then he began to go faster Jackie screamed in pleasure she didn't care who heard her Ron took the scream as a sign to go on he continued to make love to Jackie in the shower.**

**Kendall,Karen,Zachery,and Rita were downstairs when they heard the noise coming from Jackie,and Ron's bedroom Rita smiled she was happy that Jackie,and Ron were so happy as the four of them sat in the living room there was a knock on the front door it was Mark he stopped by to drop off Jackie's new script he gave it to Rita then he left.**

**Jackie,and Ron finished their shower then they got ready to join their family in the living room Ron sat next to Jackie on the couch then Rita turned the TV on Jackie smiled she was so happy she knew that there would be many more nights where she,and her family would be spending time together. **

**The next day Ron left for work,and Jackie left to do some shopping when she was done she stopped Java cafe on her way back to her car she bumped into Mark. **

**Jackie smiled,then she tried to walk away but Mark grabbed her arm then he pulled her close to his body Jackie tried to fight but Mark was holding onto her arms tightly he tried to kiss her but Jackie slapped him in the face.**

**Carly,Daniel,Rafe,Nicole,Maggie,Victor,Melanie,**

**Chad,Gabbi,Nick,Will,Sonny,John,and Marlena all witnessed the fight going on between Jackie,and Mark Carly wanted to help Jackie she went walk up to where they stood but Daniel stopped her.**

**Jackie "Mark let me go please you're hurting me?" Mark "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you,you're pregnant?" Jackie "Yes I am." Mark "Is it mine?"**

**Jackie "No It's Ron's he's the father." **

**Mark "I heard some unsureness in you're voice." Jackie "No you didn't the baby is Ron's." **

**Mark "There's that unsureness again." **

**Jackie "You're crazy Mark the baby is Ron's there's no unsureness in my voice when I say it." **

**Mark "I want proof that the baby is Ron's." Jackie "What do you mean?" Mark "I want a paternity test done to prove that baby is Ron's or other wise I'm the father." **

**Jackie "You're the one who seems unsure of himself you can't stand that you don't have me in you're bed anymore,and it's eating you up on the inside you're letting Leroy Jethro Gibbs come through in you're voice he's unsure of what he wants in life too." Mark "I'm pretty sure that the baby inside you is mine." **

**Jackie "It's not Ron is the father so get over it Mark." Mark "Let's go get that paternity test I want it right now that will prove to me that I'm the father." Jackie "No." Mark "What did you say?" Jackie "I said No this baby is mine,and Ron's because I didn't find out I was pregnant until after Ron,and I had sex." Mark "We are going to the hospital right now." Jackie "No we're not now leave me alone."**

**Jackie went to walk away whenever she saw Ron she ran to him he picked her up off her feet then he her kissed in front of everyone including Mark.**

**Ron "The baby is mine,and Jackie's Mark but if you are so hell bent on getting proof that I'm the father I'm sure Jackie's sister Carly would be happy to prove that to you,and get you off Jackie's back." Mark "Let's go."**

**Carly,Mark,Ron,and Jackie went to the hospital Carly took some of Mark's blood,Ron's blood,and some of the baby's blood as well she sent the blood sample's to the lab Jackie sat in the exam room hoping that results would tell her what she knew in her heart that Ron was,and is the new baby's father.**

**After a 4 hour wait the results came back Jackie,and Ron sat in the chair in front of Carly's desk while Mark was standing by the bookcase in Carly's office with smug look on his face Jackie wanted slap the smug look of his face he was pissing her off.**

**Carly walked into her office with the results Carly sat down,and opened the file she took a deep breath before she spook.**

**Jackie "Carly what do the results say?" Carly Jackie "The father of you're new baby is just as you said the Horton Square Ron you are the father." Jackie "YES!" **

**Ron "Thank you Carly oh Jackie I love you so much." Jackie "I love you so much too." Mark "You're switched the results." Jackie "My sister didn't switch the results I was right the whole time." Mark "I'll leave you alone then Jackie's I'll see you on the set I hope." Jackie "I'll be there Mark if I can make it." Mark "Great see you on the then bye Jackie." Jackie "Mark wait it's bye it's see you soon we'll always be friends." Mark "I'd like that see you soon." Jackie "See you soon."**

**Mark left the hospital when he arrived at his car he sent Jackie a text asking her if she'd like to join him for dinner she texted him back saying yes after they were friends right what could a friendly dinner harm?**


End file.
